L'indomptable
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Pour ses dix-huit ans, Fujino Shizuru doit choisir son familier qui sera chargé de sa protection. Mais le destin décida de lui imposer un loup bleu comme compagnon.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fois de plus une nouvelle fanfic XD  
Je sais j'en fait beaucoup en même temps... (J'entend déjà DEvilKasuya me crier dessus -.-')  
Mais là, je pouvais pas me retenir XD

En tout cas bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**L'indomptable**

**Chapitre I**

La différence de rang avait toujours été présente et ce, depuis la nuit des temps. Sur terre, une hiérarchie tranchait deux peuples. L'un était les enfants d'Ashara, déesse de la beauté et de l'intelligence, que l'on appelait les Humains et l'autre était les enfants de Fenrir, dieu de la nature et de la puissance, que l'on nommait Cruzaider.  
Les Humains étaient des être possédant une magie incroyable, tandis que les Cruzaider qui étaient des hommes bêtes, possédaient la puissance physique et avaient le pouvoir de prendre une forme animal. La deuxième race avait été créée dans le but de protéger la première qui était bien trop faible physiquement. Ainsi, les Humains dominèrent les Cruzaider en tant que maître. Après plusieurs milliers d'années, les choses ne changèrent pas. Les hommes bêtes devaient toujours vouer fidélité à leurs maîtres et ce, jusqu'à la mort.

« Shizuru, dépêche-toi de te préparer ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour et tu le sais. » gronda une femme aux cheveux châtains claires à sa fille. Cette dernière lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux, à la différence qu'elle avait une magnifique paire de yeux rouge rubis.  
« Hai, Oka-San » répondit-elle docilement en allant dans sa chambre.  
Aujourd'hui, Fujino Shizuru fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Et comme tout les Humains de cet âge, elle devait choisir un Cruzaider comme familier pour sa protection. Chaque enfant d'Ashara devait avoir un protecteur, c'était la coutume.

Une protection ? Mais contre qui ?

Il existait une troisième race, même si les deux premières ne le reconnaissaient pas, car ils étaient les enfants de l'Obsidian. C'était des êtres difformes et immondes qui ne possédaient ni âme, ni foi. La seule chose que ces créatures faisaient, était de détruire tout sur leur passage. On les appelait simplement démon.

Notre héroïne monta dans une calèche qui devait les emmener à l'académie Hime là où des Cruzaider étaient formés pour protéger leurs maîtres. Bien évidemment, seule la haute noblesse pouvait avoir le droit à l'élite des hommes bêtes.

Lorsque Shizuru arriva sur les lieux, elle fut bien accueillie pour les dresseurs de l'école. « Bienvenue à l'académie Hime, Ojou-Sama » déclarèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
Un vieille femme s'approcha lentement de la brune : « Bonjour, je suis la directrice de cet établissement. Appelez-moi Miss Maria. »  
« Enchantez, je suis Fujino Shizuru. » répondit poliment Shizuru avec un sourire qui cachait bien le fait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là.  
Shizuru n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir un familier dans les pattes, si elle puit le dire. La jeune adulte aimait avoir des moments de solitude et de quiétude, et avoir un animal de compagnie changerait malheureusement, toutes ses habitudes.  
« Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie » reprit Miss Maria en montrant la direction de l'entrée du bâtiment, « Une cérémonie est en cour pour le moment. En attendant, je vais vous montrer ce que nous avons à vous proposer. »  
« Une cérémonie ? » interrogea la brune perplexe. Shizuru était une personne studieuse et possédait une grande connaissance en magie, mais elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur le sujet des Cruzaider.  
« C'est exacte. Cette cérémonie a pour but de créer un pacte entre les Humains et les Cruzaider. Ainsi vous seriez liée avec l'animal. » La vieille femme s'arrêta un instant pour regarder autour d'elle et chuchota : « Cela ne se dit pas, mais ce pacte vous permet aussi d'avoir le contrôle sur votre familier au cas où ce dernier aurait décidé de ce rebeller. »  
Miss Maria reprit une posture normal : « Mais ceci ne risque pas d'arriver avec nos sujets car nous les avons bien dressés. »  
Certes les enfants de Fenrir étaient nés pour protéger ceux d'Ashara, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'aucun Cruzaider n'essayerait de se retourner contre son maître.  
Un défilé d'homme bête se déroula sous les yeux de Shizuru. Chacun montrait sa forme humaine puis, sa forme animal. La brune regarda sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'elle voyait. Son attention fut plutôt attirée à l'extérieur, là où un jeune homme qui semblait avoir son âge, était entrain de hurler.  
« Avance, sale bête ! » cria le jeune garçon à son nouveau familier. Ce dernier qui avait la forme d'un ours, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et grognait contre son maître.  
Soudain, le jeune homme leva son bras et un sceau magique tournoya autour de sa main et autour du cou de l'animal. La bête tomba agonisante sur le sol en gémissant.  
« Ca fait mal, hein ? Alors si tu ne veux pas souffrir, je te conseil de m'obéir sagement. »  
Shizuru assistait stupéfaite à la scène. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel, se demandait-elle intérieurement. Elle se leva hâtivement pour intervenir, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas sauter depuis la fenêtre. Elle décida donc de faire le tour du bâtiment pour sortir.

Malheureusement pour la brune, l'établissement était gigantesque et elle se perdit assez rapidement. Shizuru scrutait à droite et à gauche pour essayer de se repérer.  
Des bruits de métaux attirèrent l'attention de notre héroïne qui étant trop curieuse, décida d'aller voir ce que c'était.  
« Cela venait de là… » se murmura la brunette en poussant la porte.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la découverte d'un magnifique loup bleu. Il avait la gueule et les pattes enchaînées, et se débattait frénétiquement pour se libérer. Lorsque l'animal remarqua la présence de la brune, il la fixa avec un regard perçant, de ses beaux yeux verts.  
Shizuru resta un instant à observer l'animal qui grognait contre elle. A force de se débattre, le loup s'était blessé à plusieurs reprises, ce qui faisait mal au cœur de la brune.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de l'animal qui s'agita encore plus à son arrivée.  
« Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal. » chuchota Shizuru qui décrocha lentement les chaînes.  
A peine le loup fut libre qu'il s'élança brutalement à la sortie de la pièce, sans demander son reste.

« Ojou-Sama, où étiez-vous ? » demanda Miss Maria très inquiète.  
« Ara, je me suis perdue dans ce grand établissement. Je cherchais les toilettes. » mentit Shizuru qui se demandait bien où le loup avait bien pu s'enfuir, « Puis-je voir cette fameuse salle de cérémonie ? »  
« Mais bien évidemment, veuillez me suivre, Ojou-Sama »  
Les deux personnes se dirigèrent vers la chapelle à côté de l'académie.  
Tout d'un coup, une alarme se mit à sonner à travers toute l'école et tout le monde couru dans tous les sens.  
« Ara ? »  
« Oujo-Sama ! Il faut vous mettre en sécurité dans la chapelle ! Des démons arrivent ! » ordonna la vieille femme qui s'empressa de pousser sa cliente dans l'église, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas » reprit Miss Maria, « Nous avons de quoi les contrer, vous ne risquez rien… »  
A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vitre se brisa, laissant entrer deux créatures dans la pièce. Mais ces dernières semblaient s'affronter l'une contre l'autre. Un être difforme et tout noir, se battait contre… le loup bleu que Shizuru avait libéré quelques minutes auparavant. L'animal semblait bien mal en point face au démon.  
Il devait certainement être épuisé à cause de s'être battu contre ses chaînes avant, se disait Shizuru qui couru vers le loup.  
« Ojou-Sama ! » hurla Miss Maria qui essaya de la rattraper, mais en vain.  
Shizuru entama rapidement une incantation en même temps qu'elle se rapprochait du combat. Elle envoya une énorme bourrasque contre la créature des ténèbres qui fut projetée contre la paroi.  
Le loup bleu se retourna pour voir qui l'avait aidé et reconnu immédiatement la brune à ses côtés. Ce fut une fois près de l'animal que Shizuru se rendit compte que celui-ci avait le double de la taille qu'il avait dans la salle où il était enfermé.  
La bête noire ne semblait pas vouloir abandonnée et envoya une étrange boule noire sur notre héroïne qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. L'animal bleu l'attrapa dans sa gueule par les habits et sauta dans le centre de la pièce. Soudain un cercle de lumière se dessina sous leurs pieds de façon étrange.  
« Ojou-Sama, sortez immédiatement du sceau de fidélité ! » hurla Miss Maria, mais il était déjà trop tard. Une chaîne magique en or avait lié le poignet de Shizuru et le cou de l'animal, avant de se briser en poussière dans l'air.  
Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le démon se jeta de nouveau sur elle. Elle mit par réflexe ses bras devant son visage. Mais à cet instant, une lueur blanche entoura son poignet avant d'entourer son compagnon. Toutes les blessures du loup bleu disparurent et c'est avec une force incroyable que ce dernier envoya son adversaire paître à travers une vitre. Shizuru sentit ses jambes flanchées et sa vue se troublée. La brune s'évanouit…

Lorsque notre héroïne rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans son lit, dans sa chambre.  
« Shizuru ! » cria sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras. Ayane Fujino était morte d'inquiétude quand on lui avait ramené sa fille qui avait perdu conscience, et quand on lui avait raconté ce qui s'était produit.  
« Je vais bien, Oka-San » répondit doucement Shizuru pour rassurer la femme en pleure. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un grognement provenant du jardin. Elle se leva rapidement pour aller voir vers sa fenêtre. Et elle découvrit plusieurs domestiques qui essayaient de maîtriser le loup bleu qui se débattait de toutes ses forces.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » demanda Shizuru à sa mère, « Relâchez-le ! »  
« Il en est hors de question ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as fait un pacte avec cette… bête sauvage ! Nous allons donc, le tuer. » rétorqua sévèrement Ayane en sortant de la pièce.  
La brune la suivit : « Mais pourquoi le tuez ? »  
« Tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut se lier qu'à un seul familier à la fois. Et pour briser le pacte, il faut que soit l'animal meurt, soit le maître. »  
Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le jardin. Un homme était entrain d'aiguiser sa lame, sous le regard effrayé de notre héroïne qui se jeta immédiatement devant son familier de fortune.  
« Je ne veux pas ! C'est bien trop cruel, il y a bien d'autre solution… » déclara Shizuru en regardant sa mère dans l'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis.  
« Non, il n'y en a pas d'autre pour rompre le pacte. » répondit froidement la femme en faisant signe à l'homme avec la dague, de se préparer.  
« Dans ce cas, je veux garder ce familier, Oka-San ! »  
« Baliverne ! S'il le pouvait, il te mangerait ! En plus, il n'a même pas eu de formation, il ne pourra donc pas te protéger comme il se doit. C'est une bête sauvage que l'académie a trouvée, il y a quelques jours, et qu'ils n'ont pas réussie à dompter ! » cria Ayane en perdant patience. Jamais sa fille n'avait cherché à ce point, à lui tenir tête. Shizuru ne bougeait pas de sa place et continuait de défier sa génitrice.  
« Très bien ! Dans une semaine ton père rentrera et on verra bien ce qu'il en pensera. Mais d'ici là, je veux que cet animal soit enfermé dans une cage ! » Ce fut les derniers mots de madame Fujino, avant de quitter les lieux. Tous durent difficilement mettre le loup bleu dans la cage, sous le regard triste de l'héritière des Fujino.

La lune était bien haut dans le ciel et brillait tellement que cela illuminait entièrement la chambre de Shizuru. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Tous ces événements la perturbaient encore et l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle décida d'aller voir l'animal en question car étant bien curieuse, elle aimerait savoir un peu plus sur lui.  
En traversant silencieusement la grande demeure, Shizuru se faufila discrètement dans les caves, là où le loup était enfermé. En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit que l'animal ne dormait pas et que surtout, n'avait rien avalé de son repas.  
« Ara, tu devrais manger quelque chose au moins… » fit Shizuru pour que l'animal se rende compte de sa présence dans la salle. Mais ce dernier se contenta de bouger une oreille.  
La brune se rapprocha lentement de la cage, ce qui fit réagir brutalement le loup pour la mettre en garde. Mais notre héroïne ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua d'avancer.  
Une fois face à la prison de la bête, face aux yeux émeraude de l'animal, Shizuru posa délicatement sa main contre les barreaux.  
« Kannin na… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te rendre ta liberté et voilà que tu te retrouves de nouveau enfermé, mais chez moi cette fois-ci… »  
La jeune fille se rendit compte que son familier était blessé à la patte arrière gauche.  
« Ara ? Tu n'avais pas ça cette après-midi… Qui a bien pu faire cela ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais toucher un mot à tout le monde. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets. »  
Shizuru regarda l'animal dans les yeux : « Je me demande comment tu es sous ta forme humaine. Mais vu comme tu grognes, je pense que cela veut dire 'non' »

Pendant trois jours, Shizuru venait souvent rendre visite à son familier, toutes les heures pour être précis. Ce comportement irritait énormément sa mère, mais la brune s'en fichait, elle s'était prise d'affection pour le loup bleu. Malheureusement, ce dernier ne voulait toujours pas se nourrir, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup notre petite héroïne.  
« Ara, c'est pas bien. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, tu sais. » ronchonna la brune en essayant de faire le ton sévère, mais cela ne prenait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à réprimander son familier.  
« Ce n'est pas empoisonné, tu sais. C'est notre chef cuisinier qui l'a fait. » commenta la brune dans l'espoir de convaincre son compagnon, mais sans succès. Cependant, Shizuru ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il restait encore quatre jours avant le retour de son père et d'ici là, elle était décidée à se faire apprécier par le canidé.  
« Je sais ! » Shizuru sortit de la pièce et revint une heure après avec un hamburger sur un plateau. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'elle tendit la nourriture au loup bleu.  
« Je l'ai fait moi-même » déclara fièrement la jeune fille, « Mais il n'y avait plus de ketchup donc, j'espère que ça ira avec la mayonnaise. » A ce dernier mot prononcé, elle sentit que l'animal s'agitait, « Ara ? Tu n'aimes peut-être pas la mayo… »  
Le loup aboya pour interrompre la brune et pour lui dire qu'elle avait faux. Shizuru versa une quantité 'normale' dans l'assiette, mais le familier ronchonna. Elle en rajouta encore un petit peu, l'animal était toujours mécontent. Elle dut finir par vider la bouteille pour que le loup accepte gracieusement son repas.  
« Ara, ce n'est pas très bon pour ta santé tout ça. Mais je laisse passer pour cette fois, étant donné, que tu n'as rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. »  
Depuis, notre petite héroïne prit l'habitude de faire elle-même les repas de son familier et ce, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Ara, je me demande quel est ton nom. Mmmmh… Devrais-je t'appeler Toutou ? » ricana la brune en éclatant de rire. Le loup se mit à grogner face à un nom aussi stupide.  
« Ara, mais dit-moi ton prénom alors. Sinon, je te ferais appeler ainsi officiellement. » rajouta joyeusement Shizuru qui avait pris goût à taquiner son animal car elle trouvait trop mignon  
ses petits grognements. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une femme entra dans la pièce.  
« Shizuru ! Tu ne devrais pas traîner autant dans les caves ainsi. Qu'en penserait les gens ? » hurla l'intruse en prenant la jeune fille par le bras.  
« Oka-San, il est normal que je veuille rester avec mon familier ! » rétorqua Shizuru.  
« Il n'est pas ton familier et ne le sera jamais ! Ton père est revenu, va donc le saluer et qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire qui a, à mon goût, durée trop longtemps »  
Shizuru n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre sa mère.

« Et comme tu peux le voir, ceci est inacceptable pour notre fille ! » conclua Ayane qui venait de faire de grande explication à son mari depuis plus de trente minutes.  
« Je vois… Et qu'as-tu à rajouter, Shizuru ? » interrogea Kenji Fujino qui voulait entendre la version de sa fille.  
« Je voudrais ajouter que cet animal est adorable et que j'aimerais le garder avec moi. » répondit la brune avec un sourire confiant sur le visage. Sa mère lui envoya un regard glacial, mais Shizuru ne brancha pas et gardait le sourire.  
« J'aimerais bien le voir de plus près ce fameux loup que les deux femmes de ma vie me parlent tant. » déclara Kenji en se levant de son fauteuil.  
Soudain, une servante fit irruption dans la salle : « Fujino-Sama, la bête s'est enfuit de sa cage ! »  
« Impossible ! » rétorqua la mère de notre héroïne.  
« Il faut le rattraper, Ike ! » ordonna monsieur Fujino à son familier. Le dénommé Ike était un grand homme bien bâti et avait un visage impassible. Il est le fidèle Cruzaider de Kenji et ceux depuis que son maître avait atteint ses dix-huit ans. Des cris se firent entendre dans le jardin et tous se pressèrent d'y aller.  
Plusieurs domestiques essayaient d'enchaîner la bête, mais impossible de le faire tenir en place tranquille. Shizuru arriva sur les lieux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, elle se fit retenir par son père. A ce moment-là, Ike se jeta sur le loup en l'attrapant par la gorge. Avec une force inimaginable, il mit l'animal à terre.  
« Non, ne lui faîtes pas de mal, je vous en prie. » supplia Shizuru qui n'arrivait pas à se libérer de l'étreintes de son père.  
Le loup bleu se releva rapidement, mais il avait la tête bloquée au sol car le familier de Kenji le tenait par la gueule. A l'instant où notre héroïne se dégagea des bras de Kenji, son familier avait fait changer sa taille, il était désormais, trois fois plus grand qu'avant. Et d'un mouvement maladroit, le loup bleu envoya un coup de patte contre le grand chêne juste derrière lui. L'arbre bascula lentement avant de tomber dans la direction de la brune.  
« Shizuru ! » hurlèrent à l'unisson les parents de la jeune fille.  
L'animal bleu se jeta sous l'arbre pour protéger sa maîtresse d'une mort certaine. En utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il maintint le chêne pour laisser le temps à la jeune fille de se retirer. Plus le loup perdait de son énergie, plus sa taille rapetissait et très rapidement, il ne put maintenir plus longtemps le tronc. A cet instant, Ike se transforma en un gigantesque lion et découpa l'arbre en mille morceaux.

Shizuru couru vers son familier complètement amoché. L'animal se laissa prendre dans les bras de la brune sans rechigner ou résister.  
« Kannin na… » s'excusa Shizuru avec un regard triste à cause de l'état de son animal. Les yeux du loup semblaient soulagés de voir que la jeune fille n'avait aucune égratignure. Une lueur blanche entoura nos deux amis comme la fois où ils étaient dans l'église, et les blessures disparurent une fois de plus.  
« Ara ? »  
« C'est votre magie à vous deux qui a fait cela. » expliqua Kenji en se rapprochant de sa fille, « Il semblerait que tu ais déjà des affinités avec ton familier. Plus tu seras proche de lui et plus vos pouvoirs seront grands. »  
« Ah non, Shizuru ne gardera pas ce familier ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire, il va peut-être encore essayer de s'enfuir. » répliqua Ayane Fujino sur un ton irrité.  
« Je pense que c'est à notre fille d'en décider. » reprit la père de la jeune fille qui la regarda avec un visage doux. Rien n'était plus précieux à ses yeux que son enfant. Et le fait d'avoir vue que le loup avait protégé sa progéniture, était une preuve indéniable que c'était ce familier qu'il fallait pour sa fille.  
Shizuru regarda son animal pour avoir son avis. Ce dernier se contenta le lui envoyer un coup de museau sur la joue avec un regard résigné.  
« Ookini ! » déclara Shizuru en resserrant son étreinte, « Ara, mais je ne connais toujours pas ton nom… Toutou alors ? »  
Le loup se mit à grogner furieusement en boudant. La brune éclata de rire et posa sa tête contre l'animal.  
Ayame ne pouvait qu'assister au bonheur de sa fille : « Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je veux que cet animal aille à des cours de dressage ! Je veux qu'il soit capable de protéger ma fille. »  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » commença Kenji qui admirait joyeusement la scène, « Ike s'occupera personnellement de son entraînement. »  
« Ara, cela veux dire que désormais Toutou pourra dormir dans ma chambre ? » demanda la brune comme si, elle était une enfant de cinq ans avec un nouveau jouet.  
« Il est hors de question ! C'est un mâle, je te signale ! » reprit la mère sur un ton outré.  
« Je ne crois pas… » commenta Ike qui avait repris forme humaine, en s'approchant de la bête, « Par politesse tu devrais au moins, montrer ta véritable forme. » Après ces mots, le familier de Kenji enleva sa cape rouge pour le déposer sur le loup bleu.  
« Cela te couvera lorsque tu reprendras ta véritable forme. » ajouta-t-il avant de se retirer.  
« Ara ? Toutou est donc une femelle ? » reprit gaiement la brune.  
« Non, c'est un mâle, j'en suis sûr. Sauvage comme il est… » commenta la mère.  
Une lumière bleuâtre entoura l'animal qui prit petit à petit une nouvelle forme. Et ce fut sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde que l'on découvrit une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux de la couleur de la nuit.  
« De un, je suis une fille » rétorqua la femme louve en regardant madame Fujino puis, se retourna vers sa maîtresse, « Et de deux, je ne m'appelle pas Toutou, mais Natsuki ! »  
La jeune louve rougissait un peu de se retrouver toute nue devant toute l'assemblé, avec seulement une cape pour se couvrir.  
« Kawaii ! » cria Shizuru qui prit son familier dans ses bras. Les rougissements étaient bien plus adorables que les grognements, « Vu que tu es une femelle, tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre ! »  
Malheureusement pour Ayane, elle ne pouvait plus rétorquer, étant donné que Natsuki était belle et bien une fille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Les rayons de soleil traversaient la chambre de notre petite héroïne qui se réveilla doucement. Lorsque Shizuru étira ses frêles petits bras, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud juste à côté d'elle, dans son lit. Elle se rappela instantanément que c'était Natsuki, son nouveau familier.  
La brune se pencha sur cette dernière encore endormi en dégageant délicatement les cheveux du visage de la jeune fille pour mieux pouvoir l'admirer.  
A peine eut-elle frôlé la louve que celle-ci se réveilla en bondissant hors du lit.  
« Ara ? » fit Shizuru surprise de la réaction et du réflexe de son familier.  
Natsuki regarda rapidement autour d'elle pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle semblait un peu désorientée.  
« Natsuki est dans ma chambre, t'en rappelles-tu ? » reprit la brunette avec un sourire et en faisant signe à la jeune fille de retourner dans le lit.  
« Ah… C'est vrai… » marmonna Natsuki qui se faufila de nouveau sous la couverture.  
« Ara, Natsuki croyait que j'allais lui faire du mal ? » demanda Shizuru en se rapprochant de sa protectrice. Elle câlina tendrement la louve qui grogna doucement. Elle ne le disait pas, ni ne le montrait, mais elle aimait bien que sa maîtresse lui caresse les cheveux.  
« Gomen… C'est l'habitude… » grommela la jeune fille qui allait de nouveau se rendormir.  
« Ara, jamais je ne te ferais du mal, Natsuki » rassura Shizuru en continuant de cajoler son amie. La brune se demandait bien par quel genre d'épreuve sa compagne avait bien pu passer pour avoir eu une réaction aussi brutale que tout à l'heure.  
« Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi, d'aller à ton entraînement matinal » ajouta Shizuru en sortant du lit sous les grognements de la louve qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se lever aussi tôt le matin.

Kenji et sa femme se trouvaient dans la salle à manger en prenant gentiment leurs petits déjeuners. Ayane semblait irritée ce matin-là.  
« Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? Tu me sembles bien contrariée. » interrogea monsieur Fujino à sa bien-aimée.  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Que vont penser les gens lorsqu'ils verront quel genre de familier notre fille possède ! » rétorqua la femme en prenant furieusement une gorgée de son thé.  
« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Notre fille possède une magnifique louve bleue qui plus est, est une jolie demoiselle. Elle a du potentiel, c'est Ike qui me l'a dis et ce genre de chose ne le trompe jamais. » répondit gentiment le mari en souriant à sa femme.  
« Ara, parle-t-on de mon familier ? » interrogea Shizuru en entrant dans la pièce et qui alla s'installer à sa place habituelle à table.  
Soudain un terrible bruit se fit entendre dans le jardin, ce qui surprit tout le monde à part Kenji.  
« Ce n'est rien, Ike fait juste un cours intensif à ton familier. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment appris à combattre. » déclara-t-il en demandant aux servantes de servir sa fille.  
« Ara… » soupira Shizuru tout de même inquiète pour Natsuki, « J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop dur avec elle. »

« Allez, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » avertit Ike en se remettant en position de défense. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Natsuki et lui s'entraînaient. La louve devait forger des techniques sous forme humaine car elle avait toujours l'habitude de se battre en loup. Quelque soit la situation, la jeune fille devait être capable de protéger sa maîtresse et ce, sous n'importe quelle transformation.  
Natsuki se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son adversaire avec un coup de pied sauté. Mais son opposant lui attrape la jambe et la projeta contre le mur qui était déjà bien amoché par leur combat.  
« Rah ! J'en ai marre ! » hurla la jeune fille qui allait prendre sa forme animale sous le coup de l'énervement.  
« Ara ? Natsuki compte tricher ? » fit une voix qui interrompit la louve.  
C'était Shizuru qui regardait la bataille depuis la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Natsuki regarda la brune qui lui souriait.  
« Pfff ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se battre en être humain. On a beaucoup moins de puissance… » grogna la jeune fille en croisant les bras pour montrer sa frustration.  
« Peut-être, mais la force ne fait pas tout dans un combat. Sous ta forme humaine, tu peux être bien plus agile et tu auras beaucoup plus de facilité à te mouvoir selon le lieu. » corrigea Ike qui prenait bien à cœur son rôle de professeur. Ce qui irritait encore plus notre petite louve qui devait tout de même, admettre que son enseignant était un fier et puissant combattant.  
« Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit-il en partant du jardin, « L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, est fini. Rendez-vous demain, à la même heure. »  
« Ara, c'est parfait alors. Va prendre une douche avant de venir me rejoindre prendre le petit déjeuner. » déclara joyeusement la brune, « A moins que tu ne veuilles que je vienne te faire prendre ton bain »  
Natsuki devint toute rouge à cette proposition indécente, même si elle était son familier, cela ne se faisait pas.  
« Ba-Baka ! Je peux le faire toute seule ! » rétorqua la louve en courant prendre son bain sous le regard amusé de sa maîtresse.

Natsuki sortait tranquillement de la douche lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une rouquine se trouvait elle aussi, dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa rapidement un linge pour se couvrir, son visage était totalement en feu.  
« Ah, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. » déclara la jeune fille lorsqu'elle vit la réaction du Cruzaider, « Je m'appelle Kasumi et je suis ici pour m'assurer que votre douche se passe sans encombre. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »  
« Euh, oui… De l'intimité ! » hurla la louve avant de mettre la jeune fille en dehors de la pièce.  
« Mais Natsuki-San, je dois m'occuper de vous. » reprit la rouquine en frappant contre la porte. Natsuki rouvrit brutalement la porte toute habillée et regarda celle qui se trouvait devant elle avec un regard perçant. La jeune servante sursauta lorsque Natsuki se mit à la renifler.  
« T'es pas une Cruzaider, toi… » commenta la louve en regardant étrangement la jeune fille nommée Kasumi.  
« Euh, non, je suis une humaine… » répondit Kasumi qui ne comprenait pas la question.  
« Hé ? Donc il y a encore une hiérarchie entre les humains ? Ce n'est pas seulement entre Humain et Cruzaider ? » questionna la louve qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les membres d'une même race devaient se dominer entre eux, « Vous êtes bizarre… »  
« Ah… Quoi qu'il en soit Natsuki-San, si… »  
« Natsuki tout court, merci » interrompit notre héroïne qui ne supportait pas la politesse. Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était le fait qu'une humaine serve une femme bête.  
« Mais vous êtes le familier de Shizuru-Sama, je me dois de vous respecter et donc… » reprit Kasumi avant de se faire une nouvelle fois, couper la parole par son interlocutrice.  
« Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un familier et ça s'arrête là »  
« Bon d'accord, alors Natsuki, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le demander. Je suis à ta disposition. » déclara la rouquine en quittant les lieux.  
« Les humains sont vraiment bizarres… » se murmura la louve avant de partir de son côté.

« Natsukiiii ! » cria Shizuru en se jetant dans les bras de son familier.  
« Oi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Natsuki qui rougit à cause de l'étreinte.  
« Tu as été longue ! Tu m'as trop manquée… » répondit la brune en feignant des pleurs.  
« Tu rigoles, ça fait à peine quinze minutes. » rétorqua la louve qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer sa maîtresse, « Gomen, gomen… »  
Shizuru retira sa tête de l'épaule de son amie, ce qui permit à Natsuki de voir le grand sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.  
« Ara, je ne t'en veux pas. Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner. » déclara gentiment la brune en tirant son amie par la main vers la salle à manger.

Ike était assis à la table et prenait tranquillement son repas lorsqu'il vit son élève entrer dans la pièce, il leva rapidement le regard avant de le reposer sur son assiette. Natsuki s'installa devant son plat qu'elle regarda étrangement. C'était du poisson frit avec du riz et ce, sans mayonnaise. Elle prit ses baguettes et tapota son repas avec.  
« Ara, Natsuki n'aime pas le poisson ? » demanda la brune en voyant le comportement de la jeune fille.  
« Y a pas de mayo… » ronchonna Natsuki en continuant son attaque contre son petit déjeuner.  
« Tu devrais apprendre à accepter ce que l'on t'offre. Avoir un repas est déjà une bonne chance, tu devrais en être contente. » rétorqua Ike qui avait fini son assiette et qui quitta la pièce.  
« Attends, je vais te chercher de la mayonnaise. » reprit Shizuru qui allait partir.  
« Non, c'est bon… » répondit la louve qui entama à son repas. Elle n'aimait pas admettre que son professeur avait tout le temps, raison. Mais dans le fond, elle l'admirait.  
Shizuru regarda étrangement sa protectrice en essayant de camoufler son rire. Son familier était comme un livre ouvert, on pouvait tout lire à travers elle.  
« Natsuki me trahira jamais, hein ? » chuchota la brune en regardant tendrement la jeune fille qui se forçait à manger ce qu'elle n'aimait pas.  
Natsuki leva les yeux pour voir sa maîtresse. Pendant un fragment de seconde, elle crut voir une expression de tristesse qui fut rapidement dissimulée par un sourire. Shizuru riait du fait que Natsuki avait du riz tout autour de la bouche.  
« Non… » reprit la louve, son sérieux attira l'attention de Shizuru, « Je te promets que je te ne trahirais jamais. Shizuru, je te dois la vie et ma liberté. Et pour cela, je te suis infiniment reconnaissante. Je suis prête à mourir pour te protéger, ma vie t'appartient désormais. »  
Lorsque Natsuki se rendit compte que Shizuru était totalement surprise par sa déclaration, elle se mit à rougir furieusement et se remit rapidement à manger son repas. La brune regarda affectueusement son familier, elle avait trouvé cette annonce trop adorable venant de la jeune fille. Elle prit la louve dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, Natsuki crut qu'elle allait avaler de travers son morceau de poisson.  
« Le fait que tu restes avec moi, me rend heureuse… » murmura la brune dans l'oreille de son familier.

Kenji et Ike discutait dans une salle privée à l'écart de tous.  
« Penses-tu pouvoir l'entraîner dans un si bref délai ? » interrogea monsieur Fujino en regardant son interlocuteur.  
« Oui, je pense pourvoir y arriver. Cette petite possède un grand potentiel. » répondit clairement Ike. Natsuki était certes sa première élève, mais il restait impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille progressait.  
Kenji se mit à rire : « C'est rare que tu apprécie quelqu'un, mon cher Ike. Mais j'avoue que j'aime bien cette gamine moi aussi. Dans ce cas, je pars les avertir. » Le père de Shizuru se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le jardin, là où sa fille et son familier se trouvaient, il les découvrit près d'un arbre. Natsuki reposait sa tête sur les jambes de Shizuru qui lisait un livre en dorlotant sa protectrice en même temps. La brune remarqua très vite la présence de son père.  
« Ara, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Otou-San ? » demanda la brune pendant que Natsuki s'empressa de se relever.  
« Pas besoin de réagir ainsi, Natsuki-Chan. » annonça Kenji en riant de la réaction de la jeune fille, « Je suis venu vous dire quelque chose d'important. » L'homme s'assit en face des deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient curieusement.  
Il reprit : « En fait, je vais bientôt partir pour un nouveau meeting avec le conseil politique. Nous allons parler d'un problème d'état, mais cela, je vous en informerais plus tard. Ce que je suis venu vous annoncer, est qu'en fait, il est demandé de prendre notre héritier avec nous donc toi, Shizuru. C'est une occasion pour faire rencontrer les futurs successeurs entre eux. Bien évidemment, ton familier viendra avec toi. C'est justement ce point-là que je voulais discuter. »  
Kenji s'interrompit dans son discours pour regarder Natsuki dans les yeux : « Allez là-bas est certainement très dangereux. C'est pour cela que je voulais te demander quelque chose, Natsuki-Chan. Serais-tu capable de protéger ma fille ? Tu n'auras plus que quatre jours pour t'entraîner d'ici la conférence. » Natsuki acquiesça la tête avec un regard confiant.  
« Même si cela signifie partir avec Ike à la montagne pendant quatre jours et ce, à partir de ce soir ? » reprit le père de Shizuru.  
« Oui, même si cela veux dire que je dois aller à la montagne avec Ike » répondit tac au tac la louve qui en réalité, craignait ce pèlerinage avec son sévère professeur.  
« Mou… Otou-San me prive de Natsuki… » bouda Shizuru en prenant son familier dans les bras, « Je ne sais pas, si je vais survivre. »  
Le père et la fille éclatèrent de rire pendant que Natsuki se contentait de rougir.  
« Dis-toi que cela est pour ton bien, Shi-Chan. » ajouta Kenji en se relevant de l'herbe.  
« Hai, Otou-San » répondit simplement la brune lorsque son père s'éloigna de l'arbre.

« Ayane, tu me sembles bien soucieuse » déclara une femme avec de longs cheveux violets tressés, « Préfèreriez-vous que moi aussi, je parte avec Ike pour former la jeune fille. »  
« Ike saura très bien se débrouiller seul, Kaede. Je préfère que mon familier reste ici, étant donné qu'il y en a deux qui quittent cette demeure. » répondit la mère de Shizuru.  
« Vous ne faîtes toujours pas confiance à cette Natsuki, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Kaede avec un sourire au lèvre, elle connaît sa maîtresse depuis plus de dix ans à présent, « Laissez-lui du temps. Après tout, il vous a bien fallu des mois avant que vous  
ne m'acceptiez comme votre familier. »  
« Kaede, tu parles trop » réprimanda sévèrement la maîtresse du familier qui en ria. Madame Fujino jouait les femmes froides, mais elle s'inquiétait avant tout, de la sécurité de sa fille.

« Dis-moi, Natsuki. Cela me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà… Comment t'es-tu enfuie de la cage ? » interrogea Shizuru en préparant les affaires de son familier, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose pour le moment.  
« Hé ? J'ai rien fait, tu sais. Quelqu'un m'a tout simplement ouvert la cage et je suis sortie. Après cela, tous les domestiques m'ont sautés dessus. J'avais trop rien capté »  
La réponse de la louve surprit Shizuru qui se demandait bien qui avait pu ouvrir la prison de son familier.  
On entendit des appels à l'extérieur pour prévenir les deux jeunes filles qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elles descendirent rapidement à l'entrée du manoir, là où tout le monde s'était rassembler pour dire 'au revoir'. Ike portait un sac qui faisait trois fois sa taille sur le dos, sous les regards impressionnés de nos héroïnes.  
« Allons y, Natsuki ! » déclara ce dernier qui entama sa marche. Ike avait pour projet d'aller à pied jusqu'à leur lieu d'entraînement, c'est pour cela qu'il fallait partir ce soir.  
Shizuru prit une dernière fois Natsuki dans ses bras en lui murmurant : « Reviens-moi vite ! Reviens-moi plus forte que jamais, hein ? »  
« Oui, je te le promets » répondit la louve qui voulue suivre Ike, mais… Shizuru ne le la lâchait toujours pas, « Euh… Shizuru ? »  
« Après mûre réflexion, tu restes ici, avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » déclara la brune en tapant des pieds comme une enfants de cinq ans.  
Natsuki ne savait comment réagir, elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour demander un peu d'aide.  
« Shi-Chan, sois compréhensible, voyons. Natsuki-Chan reviendra dans quatre jours et tu pourras être tout le temps que tu voudras, avec elle. » commenta Kenji avec une douce voix pour amadouer sa fille.  
« Chéri, tu es bien trop gentil avec notre fille. C'est de ta faute, si elle est devenue capricieuse. Avec les enfants, il faut de l'autorité. » rétorqua Ayane qui avait toujours reproché à son mari d'avoir trop gâté la petite Shizuru.  
« Ara, il semble que mes parents me considèrent toujours comme une petite fille. Ils ont même oublié que je viens de fêter mes dix-huit ans… » ricana la brune en riant.  
« A qui la faute… » grommela la louve que se fit enfin libérer de l'emprise de sa maîtresse.  
« Prend soin de toi ! » déclara Shizuru avant de partir calmer la dispute de ses parents. Natsuki et Ike partirent rapidement car une longue route les attendait.

Les journées semblaient être une éternité pour notre héroïne brune. Elle qui était de coutume solitaire, c'était habituée à la présence de son familier. Elle sirotait tranquillement son thé sur la terrasse en essayant de faire passer le temps. Shizuru soupira…  
« Cela ne fait que deux jours, Shi-Chan. Courage, tu es à la moitié » exposa le père de la jeune fille en s'approchant de la table, « Mais j'ai de quoi t'occuper intelligemment, si tu n'as vraiment rien à faire. »  
« Ara ? »  
Kenji sourit et fit signe à sa fille de le suivre. Cette dernière s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être. Son père l'emmena dans leur immense bibliothèque où il y avait plus de deux millions de livres. D'ailleurs depuis son plus jeune âge, Shizuru en avait lus une bonne partie.  
« Voilà ! » annonça Kenji en posant quinze gros bouquins sur la table du milieu.  
Shizuru regarda étrangement ces ouvrages qui n'avaient même pas de titre.  
« Ce sont des livres de magie, Shi-Chan. » reprit monsieur Fujino.  
« Ara, mais je connais déjà tout un rayon sur la magie, Otou-San »  
« Mais pas ceux-là, mon cœur. Ce sont des sorts qui ne sont utilisables que lorsque tu as un familier. Une magie de coopération, si tu préfères. Comme ça, Natsuki ne sera pas la seule à s'entraîner » ajouta Kenji avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il savait très bien qu'il avait argumenté juste. Il laissa sa fille découvrir ces ouvrages, seule dans la pièce. Shizuru qui aimait découvrir et apprendre, était fascinée par ce nouveau savoir. Elle dévorait les livres à une vitesse folle. Et les heures passèrent sans que la brune ne s'en rende compte.

Shizuru était une fois de plus dans la bibliothèque, elle finissait le dernier livre lorsqu'une domestique entra dans la pièce.  
« Ojou-sama » fit-elle pour attirer l'attention de la brune.  
« Pas maintenant, Kasumi-San. Je suis occupée… » répondit Shizuru en continuant de feuilleter les pages de son bouquin.  
« Mais euh… Je dois vous annoncer que… »  
« Ara, j'espère que cela est vraiment important. Car je n'aime pas être interrompue durant ma lecture. » reprit l'héritière des Fujino sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.  
« Et bien, euh… Ike-San et Natsuki sont rentrés, Ojou-Sama. » déclara finalement la jeune fille en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'erreur d'interrompre la jeune fille pour rien.  
Shizuru se releva en refermant brutalement son livre : « Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt, Kasumi-San. Où sont-ils ? »  
« Dans le salon… » A peine Kasumi eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que Shizuru s'était empressée de partir des lieux.

Natsuki était totalement épuisée et arrivait à peine à tenir encore debout. Comme dernier exercice, son tortionnaire de professeur avait décidé qu'ils feraient le chemin du retour en courant. C'est-à-dire, cinquante kilomètres à pas de course.  
Avec son ouïe fine, elle entendit des pas rapides venir dans sa direction.  
« Salut, Shizuru… » annonça la louve avant de s'écouler sous le pois de la brune qui lui sauta au cou.  
« Natsuki ! Tu m'as trop manquée ! » cria toute heureuse notre héroïne, « Je t'ai manquée ? Dis-moi que je t'ai manquée »  
« Ouais, ouais, tu m'as manquée. Et tu m'écrases là. » répondit le familier qui n'avait même plus le force de se relever alors que Shizuru était légère comme une plume.$  
La brune se mit à tripoter les bras de Natsuki : « Ara, tu n'as pas du tout musclée… »  
Natsuki se retourna rapidement : « Oi, c'est pas en quatre jours que ça va venir. Et je n'ai pas envie de devenir musclor non plus ! »  
« Ara, Natsuki est toute en sueur, elle devrait aller prendre son bain. »  
Kenji et Ayane regardaint leur fille toute excitée du retour de son familier. Quant à Ike, il devait se l'avouer, il était bien fatigué lui aussi.

« Ok pour prendre un bain, mais… » reprit Natsuki en rougissant, « Pourquoi t'es là toi aussi ?! »  
Shizuru avait suivi sa protectrice dans la salle de bain avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
« Ara, je veux aider ma petite Natsuki, voyons. Tu dois être bien épuisée. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisses toute seule ici. » répondit simplement la brune comme si sa présence dans ces lieux, était tout à fait naturel.  
« Ba-Baka ! Je peux le faire toute seule ! » rétorqua Natsuki qui essaya de repousser sa maîtresse en dehors de la pièce.  
« Ikezu ! Je n'ai pas du tout manqué à Natsuki. Tu ne veux même plus de ma compagnie. » déclara Shizuru en faignant de pleurer et de se sentir terriblement blessée.  
« Non ! Non, ne pleurs pas ! C'est évident que tu m'as manquée, Shizuru. » répondit Natsuki toute paniquée, « Ok, ok, tu peux me donner mon bain, mais je t'en supplie, arrête de pleurer, d'accord ? »  
« D'accord ! » fit Shizuru avec un énorme sourire sur son visage qui était rayonnant, « Allons-y, dans ce cas ! »  
Natsuki était dans la baignoire et tournait le dos à Shizuru qui lui shampouinait délicatement les cheveux. Un bain était sensé être un moment de paix et de détente, mais pour Natsuki, cela n'était que du stress, tout son corps était tendu. La louve était extrêmement pudique.  
Soudain la domestique nommée Kasumi, entra dans la pièce : « Natsuki, avez-vous… Ojou-Sama ? Mais que faîtes-vous là ? »  
« Ara, je fais la toilette de mon familier, voyons. » répondit simplement la brune qui commença le rinçage de sa louve.  
« Mais je peux le faire, Ojou-Sama. » reprit Kasumi en se rapprochant de nos deux héroïnes.  
« Ara, quel genre de maîtresse serais-je, si je ne m'occupe pas moi-même, de mon familier ? »  
« Oui, Mais… »  
« Vous savez quoi ? » interrompit la louve en se relevant brutalement pour attraper la douche des mains de la brune, « Je peux le faire toute seule ! »  
Natsuki se rendit compte que les deux jeunes filles devant elle, étaient entrain de rougir. La louve comprit immédiatement le pourquoi de ces rougissements car elle se tenait debout et nue devant ces demoiselles. Elle sauta rapidement en boule dans l'eau, ce qui fit un ras de marée qui trempa complètement Shizuru et Kasumi. Ces dernières éclatèrent de rire.  
« Dehors ! Dehors ! » hurla la louve qui sentait que son visage la brûlait furieusement.

Après tant d'émotion, c'était l'heure du repas. Natsuki attendait sagement dans la salle à manger car Shizuru disait qu'elle avait une petite surprise pour elle. Venant de la part de la brune, la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit s'inquiétait un peu. Qui sait ce que cette femme avait bien pu préparer, se disait la louve qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la scène de la douche. Shizuru entra dans la pièce avant un plateau dans les mains.  
« Pour ton retour, j'ai décidé de te faire moi-même, ton repas. » déclara la brune en posant le repas devant son familier. Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent devant le plat qui s'offrait à elle, un hamburger, ce qu'elle préférait. Et la cerise sur le gâteau,  
Shizuru sortit une bouteille de mayonnaise, cette chose qu'elle n'y avait pas touchée depuis quatre jours.  
« C'est vrai ? Je peux ? » interrogea Natsuki en regardant sa cuisinière. Shizuru acquiesça joyeusement la tête.  
« Merci, Shizuru ! » déclara la jeune fille qui déversa toute le tube sur son plat. Elle avait le sourire heureux d'une petite fille. La brune admirait tendrement la scène.

Après le repas, la louve était encore toute gaie et satisfaite. Elle se roulait toute heureuse sur le lit de sa maîtresse pendant que celle-ci lisait un livre.  
« Ara, il se fait tard. Nous devrions aller nous coucher car demain, nous partons tôt le matin. » déclara l'héritière des Fujino en refermant son livre et qui se faufila sous son duvet. Natsuki éteignit la lumière avant de la rejoindre dans le lit.  
Shizuru rapprocha sa tête de celle de son familier : « Natsuki a dû beaucoup s'entraîner pour être fatiguée ainsi. »  
« Ouais… Maintenant, je peux correctement de protéger » murmura la louve en proie au sommeil, « Comme ça m'a manqué un vrai lit… »  
« Ikezu, tu aimes plus le lit que moi… » bouda la brune sur un ton vexée.  
« Baka, ce lit ne serait rien, si tu n'étais pas là… » grommela Natsuki qui sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Shizuru en profita pour se blottir dans les bras de sa protectrice trop faible pour réagir.  
« Bonne nuit, Natsuki… » chuchota la brune qui se fit elle aussi, emporter par le sommeil.  
« Bonne… nuit… Shizu… »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Le jour s'était levé et les domestiques étaient entrain de chargés le carrosse. Kenji et Shizuru faisait leur 'au revoir' à Ayane qui était bien triste de ne pas pouvoir venir elle aussi. Mais elle avait à faire au manoir.  
Deux Cruzaider de type cheval, devaient tirer le véhicule pendant que Ike marcherait à côté d'eux pour veiller à la sécurité du trajet. Quant à Natsuki, elle se tenait debout à moitié endormie.  
« Que va-t-on faire d'elle ? » ricana Kenji en voyant bien que Natsuki ne pourrait pas marché à côté du carrosse dans cet état-là.  
« De toute façon, je pense pouvoir faire la garde tout seul » déclara Ike en essayant de réveiller son jeune disciple, « Mets-toi en mode pocket, Natsuki »  
« Ara ? En mode pocket, c'est-à-dire ? » interrogea curieusement Shizuru qui s'imagina une Natsuki en version de poche.  
« Oui, comme vous devez le savoir, Ojou-Sama. Chaque familier possède des particularités et celle de Natsuki, je l'ai appelée 'mode pocket'. »  
Shizuru n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir ce que cela était, elle secoua son familier pour la réveillée : « Natsuki ! Natsuki ! »  
« Hein ? » fit cette dernière en ouvrant qu'un seul œil, « Je veux dormir… Par pitié… »  
Ike donna un grand coup sur le tête de la louve : « Tu pourras dormir tout le long du trajet, si tu fais ce que l'on te demande. Sinon tu prendras trop de place dans le véhicule. J'ai honte de la flemmardise de mon élève. »  
Natsuki se frotta la tête, elle n'avait pas trop écouté son enseignant, mais avait néanmoins, repéré le mot 'dormir' dans son serment. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shizuru en faisant une minuscule explosion qui la transforma en un adorable petit louveteau bleu.  
« Kawaii ! » cria la brune en resserrant son étreinte sur le petit animal qu'elle avait dans ses bras.  
« C'est ça, sa particularité ? » demanda Ayane totalement outrée d'une compétence aussi inutile.  
« Oui, c'est l'une de ses particularités. » répondit Ike qui fit signe qu'il était l'heure de partir.  
Shizuru et Kenjin montèrent sur l'attelage en faisant leur dernier adieu.

Le chemin se passait pour le moment, sans encombre. Shizuru caressait gentiment son mignon petit familier qui dormait sur ses genoux.  
« Tu sais… » commença son père après un long silence, « Ike m'a dit que Natsuki-Chan avait énormément progressée. Et qu'il en était vraiment satisfait et fier d'elle. »  
« Ara, c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'espère néanmoins, qu'Ike n'a pas trop mené la vie dure à Natsuki » rajouta Shizuru en regardant tendrement son petit louveteau.  
Kenji se mit à rire, il savait très bien que la pauvre petite Natsuki avait passé quatre jours en enfer avec son familier.  
Après s'être calmé, il reprit : « En fait, j'aimerais qu'une fois qu'on soit arrivé à Gomura, la ville où se situe le meeting, que Natsuki-Chan reste sous cette forme. »£  
Shizuru envoya à son père, un regard interrogateur à cause de sa drôle de requête.  
« Un familier grandit que ce soit sous sa forme animal ou humaine comme nous. Si Natsuki-Chan reste sous cette forme, les gens vont croire que tu as un enfant comme familier. Ainsi, si des malfaiteurs traînaient dans le coin, ils ne feront pas très attention à elle. » expliqua Kenji qui n'oubliait jamais l'éventualité que sa fille et lui puissent se faire attaquer.  
« Je vois… Cela ne me dérange pas, Natsuki est tellement adorable sous cette forme. » commenta la brune qui se rendit compte que sa protectrice s'était réveillée, « Ara, kannin na, Natsuki. Je t'ai réveillée ? »  
Le bébé loup secoua lentement la tête et demanda avec des yeux tout ronds que sa maîtresse continue de la cajoler.  
« Nous allons arriver » annonça Ike depuis l'extérieur du véhicule.

Shizuru et son familier attendait dans une salle de réception pendant que son père était partit en réunion avec ses collègues. Dans la pièce, il y avait tous les successeurs de ceux qui se trouvaient au meeting. Shizuru se demandait bien sur quoi la réunion débattait, elle se disait qu'elle interrogerait son père plus tard, sur le sujet.  
Pour le moment, la brune ne voulait pas se mêler aux autres invités. Tous ces gens étaient des snobs qui l'ennuyaient mortellement. Elle préférait rester assise dans son coin à câliner Natsuki qui ne disait pas 'non'.  
Un groupe de fille s'approcha lentement de notre héroïne. Une demoiselle aux cheveux verts se démarqua de l'équipe.  
« Shizuru-San, comme je suis contente de vous voir ! » déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Elle portait sur son épaule un petit rat gris qui avait un regard mesquin.  
« Ara, Tomoe-San, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vue. » répondit Shizuru en se relevant par politesse. Cette jeune fille était bien la dernière personne dans cette pièce avec qui la brune aurait voulu discuter. Ce fut la première fois que Natsuki vit sa maîtresse porter un masque d'hypocrisie sur son visage, elle comprit que Shizuru n'appréciait pas cet Tomoe. Et malheureusement pour la louve, l'arrivée de cette perturbatrice a interrompu sa séance de câlinement.  
« Oh ? Mais votre familier est bien jeune. Qu'il est mignon ! » dit Tomoe qui rapprocha sa main pour toucher l'animal. Le louveteau se mit à grogner méchamment à l'approche de l'étrangère, ce qui la fit retirer sa main.  
« Ara, veuillez pardonner mon familier. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec les étrangers. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, tout ce monde fait peur à mon pauvre petit louveteau. » reprit Shizuru qui tapota le museau de Natsuki pour lui dire d'arrêter de menacer ces jeunes filles.  
« Mais… Mais bien sûr, je vous en prie. » fit Tomoe et tout son groupe s'écarta pour laisser passer notre héroïne.  
Une fois éloignée de son fan club, Shizuru serra son familier près de son visage : « Ookini, Natsuki. Tu m'as sortie de ce guêpier. »  
Au même moment, Kenji sortit de la salle de conférence : « Shi-Chan ! Allons manger quelque chose, ma fille. »

Notre petite famille Fujino était dans un grand restaurant. Tous étaient à table, Ike y comprit, sauf Natsuki qui était parterre.  
« Gomen, Natsuki-Chan. Tu ne peux pas encore reprendre ta forme humaine. » s'excusa Kenji du fait que la louve devait manger sur le sol. Mais cette dernière ne rechigna pas, elle savait bien pourquoi elle devait rester en mode pocket.  
« Otou-San, puis-je vous demander de quoi vous parliez durant la conférence ? » interrogea la brune toujours aussi curieuse.  
« Je pense que je peux te le dire, étant donné que cette après-midi, tu vas participer à la suite de la conférence. En fait, en ce moment, un groupe étrange et inconnu essaye de s'attaquer à notre pays pour en prendre le pouvoir. Ces malfaiteurs droguent des Cruzaider pour les transformer en machines à tuer. Nous ne savons pas encore beaucoup de chose sur le sujet, mais nous essayons de trouver une solution à cette menace. » expliqua lentement la père de la brune qui l'écoutait très attentivement. Kenji Fujino faisait partit des grands conseillés du roi de ce pays. Le seigneur n'était pas présent lors des réunions, mais un porte-parole venait à sa place.  
« Je vois, mais je ne comprend pas l'utilité de ma présence lors de cette conférence. » ajouta Shizuru qui se rendit compte que son familier, par un moyen inconnu, s'était dégoté plein de sachet de mayonnaise. Elle prit l'animal dans ses bras et lui tapota le museau avec son index en guise de punition.  
« Ara, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé… Comment as-tu eu tout cela ? » réprimanda la jeune fille avec un sourire. Décidemment, elle n'arrivera jamais à gronder son petit compagnon.

La réunion de l après-midi débuta. Tous les humains étaient assis autour d'une gigantesque table et leurs familiers se tenaient debout derrière eux, sous leurs formes humaines. Sauf Natsuki qui se trouvait sur les jambes de sa maîtresse et quelques autres Cruzaider des jeunes. En comptant le père de Shizuru et le porte-parole du roi, il y avait en tout huit conseillés.  
L'envoyé du roi prit en premier la parole pendant que tous l'écoutaient attentivement. Pendant ce temps, les domestiques servaient la boisson à leurs hôtes ainsi qu'aux familiers.  
Une servante se pencha vers notre héroïne et lui murmura : « Votre animal souhaiterait lui aussi, quelque chose à boire ? »  
« Ara, c'est gentil. Cela sera du lait pour elle, s'il vous plait. » répondit doucement Shizuru pour ne pas déranger la discussion. Pour une raison encore obscure, le petit louveteau aimait manger ou boire, tout ce qui était blanc.  
« Il faut envoyer une troupe d'enquêteur pour ce problème ! »  
« Oui, mais par où commencer ? »  
« Devrions-nous trouver un antidote pour ce poison contre les Cruzaider ? »  
« Du calme messieurs, je vous prie ! »  
Le débat battait de son plein, lorsque Natsuki et Shizuru furent enfin servies. La louve allait se jeter sur sa boisson, mais une étrange odeur émanait du liquide blanc. Le petit louveteau se mit rapidement à renifler le verre de sa maîtresse, cependant rien de suspect n'était détectable. Il valait mieux rester prudent, se disait Natsuki lorsqu'elle vit que Shizuru allait boire son thé. Elle attrapa rapidement dans sa petite gueule la manche de la brune pour l'en empêcher.  
« Ara ? Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Vilaine, vilaine… » chuchota notre héroïne en essayant de se dégager discrètement de son familier.  
Ike remarqua l'agitation de la fille de son maître. Il examina un instant la réaction de son élève qui n'était pas du genre à s'exciter pour un rien, avant d'analyser son verre qu'il a malheureusement, déjà bu. Le lion ne possédait pas un odorat aussi développé que la louve.

La même servante que tout à l'heure, revint de nouveau près de la brune : « Il y a un problème, mademoiselle ? »  
Natsuki reconnut que l'odeur des mains de la domestique, était la même que celle de son lait. Notre petite louve se mit à aboyer et à grogner contre la suspecte.  
« Natsuki, arrête ça ! » ordonna Shizuru qui essayait de calmer son petit animal.  
« Que signifie tout ce vacarme ? » interrogea le porte-parole du roi irrité.  
« Veuillez excuser ma fille » déclara Kenji en regardant sa fille pour lui demander de faire quelque chose.  
Ike voulu intervenir, mais il sentit que ses jambes étaient extrêmement lourds. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'avait voulu avertir son disciple par son agitation.  
« Il y a du poison dans les boissons » annonça-t-il difficilement, son corps devenait de plus en plus faible.  
« Comment ?! » reprit Kenji qui se rendit compte que tous les familiers dans la pièce ne bougeait plus.  
« C'est vous ? » interrogea Shizuru en regardant la domestique qui se faisait aboyer dessus depuis cinq minutes, « C'est vous qui avez empoisonné les boissons, n'est-ce pas ? »  
La femme se mit à courir vers la sortie de la pièce.  
« Arrêtez-la ! » hurla l'envoyé du roi lorsqu'un homme l'interrompit.  
« Que tout le monde se rasseye ! » déclara monsieur Marguerite, le père de Tomoe, « Je vous conseille de rester tranquille, si vous ne voulez pas que quelque chose arrive à vos progénitures et à vous. »  
« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! » rétorqua le porte-parole du seigneur de ce pays avant de se faire paquer la tête sur la table par un hommes bâti comme un gorille. C'était le familier de Nobuo Marguerite.  
« Cela signifie tout simplement que vous tous ici, allez devenir mes petits laquais en suivant mes idéologies, ou vous allez souffrir d'une mort lente. » déclara fièrement le traître de l'assemblé, « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vos progénitures mouront les premiers. Et nous avons empoisonné vos familiers pour qu'ils restent bien sagement là à regarder leurs maîtres mourir sous leurs yeux. »  
Soudain tous les domestiques dans la pièce sortirent des armes et les pointèrent sur les invités.  
Tomoe ria diaboliquement du pouvoir de son père : « Voilà pourquoi, papa avait proposé que vous emmeniez vos enfants avec vous. Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas, les voir mourir sous vos yeux, non ? Quant à vos Cruzaider, ils nous serviront de soldat avec notre super drogue pour les rendre fou.»

Les domestiques s'approchèrent en premier, des petits animaux pour en prendre possession. Un petit Chat noir se débattit avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait à cause du poison.  
« Non, ne faites pas de mal à Mikoto. » supplia l'héritière des Tokiha qui se fit maîtriser au sol.  
« Mai ! Ne touchez pas à ma fille, bande de scélérat ! » gronda monsieur Tokiha qui dut se rassoire car une lame aiguisée le menaçait sous sa gorge.  
La dénommée Tomoe s'approcha lentement de notre héroïne : « Shizuru-San, ne le prenez pas personnellement, je vous prie. Si vous me le demandez gentiment, je serais prête à faire de vous ma femme de compagnie »  
« Ara, Tomoe-San rêve les yeux ouverts. » répondit froidement la brune, ce qui énerva beaucoup la fille aux cheveux verts.  
« Quoi que vous diriez, vous serez mienne. » déclara Tomoe sûr d'elle. Natsuki aboya contre la fille du traître.  
« Ara, il semblerait que mon familier ne soit pas d'accord avec vos dits » reprit Shizuru.  
« Je vois que cette sale bête n'a pas bu du poison. Shino ! » Après ces mots, le rat qui se trouvait sur l'épaule de Tomoe changea sa taille et sauta sur la louve.  
« Maintenant ! » cria Ike qui malgré le poison, se releva pour donner un terrible coup à celui qui menaçait son maître.  
Natsuki reprit une taille normale, ce qui lui permit de mettre à terre son misérable petit adversaire. Kenji et Shizuru en profitèrent pour se relever et reculer loin de la table. Tous les autres familiers des conseillés se mirent à s'agiter eux aussi. Les Cruzaider des jeunes gens étaient encore faibles et sans expériences, mais ceux des adultes étaient bien plus puissants. Et malgré leur empoisonnement, ils arrivaient encore à se mouvoir, difficilement cependant.

Natsuki et Ike se mirent devant leurs protégés. Mais le lion s'écroula soudainement au sol, le poison n'avait pas fini de faire son effet apparemment.  
Durant ces quelques secondes d'inattention, le rat qui avait prit une forme terrifiante et gigantesque se jeta sur la louve. La bête lui mordit dans la nuque. Notre héroïne animale laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.  
« Natsuki ! » cria Shizuru en propulsant une petite boule de feu de sa main, ce qui fit fuir l'agresseur à quatre pattes.  
« Shizuru, connais-tu un sort de guérison contre le poison ? » interrogea Kenji qui savait que sa fille possédait un grand savoir en matière de magie. Pour une raison mystérieuse, le père de Shizuru n'arrivait pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs.  
« Je crois, Otou-San… » répondit la brune qui couru voir l'état de Natsuki. Heureusement, la morsure n'était pas profonde.  
« Comment se fait-il que cette jeune fille arrive à utiliser sa magie ? » interogea Nobuo Marguerite qui avait aussi prit soin de faire boire une potion de mutisme à tout le monde.  
« C'est cette sale chienne qui l'en a avertie ! » répondit furieusement sa fille qui renvoya son monstre à l'attaque. La louve fit reculer Shizuru avant de contre attaquer son opposant. Le combat fut rapidement. Natsuki gagna sans problème contre le rat, sous le regard frustré de Tomoe.  
« Imbécile de familier ! Papa, j'en veux un autre ! Celui-là est trop nul, regarde ! » hurla la jeune fille capricieuse.  
« C'est pas vrai ! Kronk, finit-la ! » (Note : mdr ! Désolé, y avait que ce nom qui me venait à l'esprit XD) ordonna le traître à son Cruzaider.  
L'homme voulu attraper la louve, mais celle-ci se débattait furieusement. Tomoe entama une incantation et l'envoya sur Natsuki. Une étrange lumière blanche l'entoura, soudain notre héroïne reprit une forme humaine.  
« Qu'est-ce que ?! » s'interrogea-t-elle complètement désorientée, c'est à ce moment-là que son adversaire en profita pour l'étrangler. Natsuki ne touchait même plus le sol avec ses pieds.  
« Natsuki ! » cria Shizuru qui débuta un nouveau sort.  
« Ah, non ! Tu commences à m'énerver, sale gamine ! » déclara Nobuo en propulsant sauvagement la brune contre le mur avec sa magie.  
« Shizuru ! » fit Kenji en courant vers sa fille qui avait sûrement quelques côtes cassées. Natsuki assista avec rage à la scène. Elle ne s'était pas tout de même, entraînée durement pendant quatre jours pour rien, se disait-elle.  
« Dégage de la, enfoiré ! » hurla la louve en donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de son agresseur. Mais cela ne lui avait fit aucun effet, « Et merde… Shizuru… le… »  
Natsuki perdait petit à petit conscience au fur et à mesure qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer.  
« Ojou-Sama ! » reprit Ike qui avait comprit ce que demandait son disciple, et qui se releva péniblement, « Le sort d'armement… »  
Sans plus attendre, Shizuru entama le sort sans se poser de question. Soudain la main de son familier se mit à briller.  
« Arg… » gémit Natsuki en envoyant sa main d'un coup sec dans le vide, ce qui fit transformer les petites lumières en une longue épée. Furtivement, elle attaqua avec sa lame contre son opposant qui évita immédiatement le contacte avec le métal.  
La louve retomba à genoux en toussant, mais repartis tout de suite après sur son adversaire.  
« Ramène-toi, ordure ! » injuria-t-elle en s'avançant agilement sur l'homme bête. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner et prit sa forme animale, un énorme ours noir. Avec une force phénoménale, il fit traverser notre héroïne à travers toute la pièce.  
Tout le monde était tellement concentré sur le combat que Shizuru en profita pour envoyer un sort d'anti-poison sur Ike. Lorsque tous les domestiques se rendirent compte que l'un des familiers des conseillés, avait retrouvé ses forces, ils se transformèrent tous en bêtes féroces.

C'était le chaos total dans la salle de réunion, mais grâce à toute la confusion, certaines personnes purent quitter la salle de réunion. Mai Tokiha s'élança courageusement sur un ennemi pour récupérer son familier. Au moment où elle allait se prendre un coup, un jeune homme intervint et la sauva.  
« Arigato, Kanzaki-San » répondit la rouquine qui s'enfuit avec son sauveur et son chat qui était dans ses bras.  
Kenji portait sa fille blessée et voulut quitter les lieux, mais un tigre s'interposa devant lui. Rapidement, Natsuki se mit entre deux, elle put reprendre sa forme animale car le sort que Tomoe lui avait infligé, s'était dissipé. Notre héroïne prit plus ou moins la même taille que celui de son adversaire. Le combat débuta brutalement pendant que monsieur Fujino s'éclipsa par le côté.  
Ike se débarrassa à une vitesse folle de tous ses opposants, les Marguerite durent prendre la fuite sur le dos de l'ours noir qui sauta par la fenêtre.

Ike et Natsuki s'approchèrent lentement de leurs maîtres, tout les deux portaient plein de tâche sang sur eux, des tâches de leur sang et celui de leurs adversaires. Ils reprirent leurs formes humaines. Kenji se tenait près de Shizuru qui était adossée contre un mur. Natsuki avait un visage totalement abattu, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la brune.  
« Ara, pourquoi Natsuki est-elle si triste ? » interrogea Shizuru avec un petit sourire sur la bouche. La louve frappa furieusement le sol de son poing déjà en sang.  
« Je n'ai même pas été capable de te protéger ! Je me suis pourtant entraînée assidûment… Pardonne-moi, Shizuru… » confessa Natsuki qui pleurait de rage.  
« Natsuki-Chan, ne dis pas cela. Grâce à toi, tout le monde s'en est sorti vivant. » ajouta Kenji qui savait très bien que la jeune fille avait fait son maximum pour protéger son enfant.  
Ike tapota sur le tête de la jeune fille : « Ce n'était pas en quatre jours que tu allais devenir championne du monde. »  
Shizuru tendit ses bras pour inviter son familier dans une étreinte. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans dire un mot. La brune la serra fort contre elle en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Ookini de m'avoir sauver. J'ai été très fière de toi, Natsuki. »

Très rapidement, la police locale et des médecins arrivèrent sur les lieux. Tous les traîtres furent emprisonnés et mis sous interrogatoire. Une femme médecin du nom de Saguisawa Youko, soigna nos héroïnes avec un puissant sort de soin. Ike et Kenji étaient partis parler au chef des policiers, Sugiura Midori, pour témoigner des événements. Apparemment nos amis devront rester un peu plus longtemps à Gomura, le temps de résoudre ce problème.

Le soir, Shizuru et Natsuki se trouvait dans une grande chambre luxueuse dans un hôtel. Elles étaient bien épuisées après tout ce qui venait de se produire. La louve se faufila sous la couverture du grand lit, sans dire un mot. La jeune fille boudait encore depuis le fameux incident.  
« Ara, Natsuki devrait arrêter de faire la tête dans son coin. Je vais me sentir vexée à la fin. » déclara la brune en s'approchant doucement de son familier, « Et si je te câlinais ce soir, tu arrêterais de bouder ? »  
Natsuki grogna, mais ne dit pas 'non' pour autant. Cela fit rire la brune qui commença à caresser les cheveux aux couleurs de la nuit.  
« Je deviendrais encore plus forte… Je te le promets… » grommela la louve tout doucement, mais Shizuru l'entendit tout de même et sourit gentiment.  
« Ara, Natsuki a tout le temps de devenir forte. Pour le moment, elle mérite une petite récompense. » annonça la brune avant de donner un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres de sa protectrice. Natsuki devint toute rouge et se cacha sous le duvet.  
« Ara, comment puis-je te dorloter désormais ? »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ^^

Comment l'avez-vous trouvez?

PS: Dans cette histoire, je vais remonter l'estime de Reito, vu comme je le déforme dans Datenshi XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Shizuru et Natsuki était assise dans un bistrot et buvait tranquillement leur collation. Lorsque quatre personnes s'approchèrent d'elles.  
« Fujino-San ? » fit l'une de ces personnes.  
« Ara, Kanzaki-San et Tokiha-San, quelle surprise. » répondit la brune en leur proposant de s'assoire à sa table. La jeune fille avec une crinière noire était le familier de Mai. Tandis que Reito avait un faucon sur l'épaule, Takeda.  
« Quelle coïncidence de vous croiser ici. Je vais en profiter pour vous félicitez de vos prouesses lors de la réunion ! » déclara la rouquine reconnaissante en regardant Natsuki.  
« Maa, vous nous avez bien montré vos talents malgré vos jeunes âges. » ajouta Reito en commandant les boissons au serveur.  
Soudain, le familier de Reito prit forme humaine : « Natsuki-San, votre combat était magnifique ! Je suis un de vos fervents admirateurs ! »  
Takeda était tout rouge après sa déclaration, et cela mit notre louve bleue très mal à l'aise. Shizuru regarda Natsuki avec un sourire qui voulait lui dire qu'elle avait de quoi être contente d'elle. Cette dernière se contenta de grogner timidement.  
« Sinon qu'en est-il des deux fugitifs ? » reprit la brune qui savait que Reito Kanzaki avait participé à toute l'enquête.  
« Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucune trace d'eux, mais les Cruzaider que nous avons arrêtés, ont avoué faire partie du groupe de malfaiteur dont on parlait à la réunion. » affirma l'héritier du clan Kanzaki sur un ton déçu. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu intervenir comme nos deux héroïnes l'avaient fait.  
Après une heure de conversation amicale, nos amis se séparèrent. Reito devait partir continuer l'enquête sur l'accident de la conférence avec l'envoyé du roi. Mai, quant à elle, devait rentrer retrouver son père pour préparer leur voyage de retour.

Nos deux jeunes filles se promenaient tranquillement dans le marché de Gomura qui était réputé pour sa grande diversité. La place et les ruelles étaient bondées au possible. Pour ne pas se perdre, Shizuru prit la main de sa protectrice et marchait devant la jeune fille. Natsuki ne prêta pas vraiment attention à cet acte, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une femme les suivait depuis un moment. Mais la louve se disait que cela devait être qu'une coïncidence sans pour autant baisser sa garde.  
Shizuru s'arrêta à un stand de bijou en lâchant la main de son familier. Elle aimait bien regarder ces petits objets brillants même si elle n'en portait presque jamais. Natsuki continuait de regarder tout autour d'elle, la femme avait disparut, ce qui lui fit soupirer de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse dans toute cette foule, surtout après l'incident de la réunion.  
« Shizuru ? » interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que sa maîtresse avait disparue. Très rapidement, Natsuki regarda partout, la panique commençait à prendre le dessus. Impossible de suivre l'odeur de la brune car il y avait trop de monde, ce qui mêlait les senteurs ensemble.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, ce qui la fit se retourner en sursaut. C'était Shizuru avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Shizuru, ne recommence plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu peur pour toi ! » grommela la jeune fille qui se mit à bouder.  
« Ara, excuse-moi, mon petit familier. » répondit la jeune brune en posant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour demander pardon, « Bon allons-y, mon petit familier. »  
La brune entama la marche et Natsuki s'empressa de la suivre. Nos amies marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver dans une ruelle peu fréquentée.  
La louve s'arrêta et demanda sur un ton sévère : « Où est Shizuru ? »  
« Ara ? Mais je suis là, voyons. Cesse tes bêtises, veux-tu ? » répondit la jeune fille en riant.  
« Serais-tu seulement capable de me dire mon nom ? » ajouta la louve qui en était certaine, la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, n'était pas Shizuru.  
« Je vois… » répondit l'usurpatrice, « Et comment as-tu su que je n'était pas ta maîtresse ? »  
« Ta façon de parler, tes manières et surtout ton odeur ! » grogna Natsuki irritée, « Où est Shizuru ? »  
« Si tu veux la revoir, suis-moi ! » déclara l'inconnue en reprenant sa marche. La louve n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Shizuru était assise sur une chaise en sirotant du thé. Elle était dans la chambre d'une auberge pas loin du marché. A côté d'elle se trouvait une Cruzaider sous sa forme humaine. Une femme à la longue natte rose qui était là pour la surveiller.  
« Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, Yumi… » commenta la brune en toute tranquillité, « Si ta maîtresse et toi faites du mal à ma Natsuki, je vous le ferais regretter. »  
La gardienne ne répondit rien et ne regardait même pas notre héroïne.  
« Ara, toujours aussi bavarde… »  
La dénommée Yumi se mit tout d'un coup, à empoigner sa prisonnière au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

« Shizuru ! » cria Natsuki qui aurait voulu rejoindre la brune, mais on lui fit rapidement comprendre que si elle bougeait, il risquerait d'arriver quelque chose à Shizuru. La louve reconnue immédiatement que la femme qui les suivait dans le marché, était Yumi.  
« Je te conseilles de te tenir tranquille » ordonna le sosie de notre héroïne.  
« Shizuna ! Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Shizuru désorientée, « Tu disparais du jour au lendemain et voilà que tu réapparais en attaquant mon familier et moi ? »  
« Si tu fais du mal à Shizuru, je te bute ! » grogna la louve qui devait se retenir de mettre ses agresseurs en charpie.  
« Du mal à Shizuru ? Comment pourrais-je faire du mal à ma propre petite sœur ? » ricana Shizuna avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.  
Natsuki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, on ne lui avait jamais parlé du fait que les Fujino avait une deuxième fille.  
« Surprise ? Cela ne m'étonne même pas ! Tout ce que l'on entend au manoir Fujino, c'est Shizuru par-ci, Shizuru par-là. Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru et Shizuru ! » commenta la sœur de notre héroïne qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus.  
« Nee-San, tu sais très bien que… »  
« Quoi quoi ?! Je vois très bien que nos parents t'ont toujours préférée à moi ! » interrompit Shizuna avec beaucoup de rage et de dégoût. Shizuru avait toujours aimé sa grande sœur, elle se sentait proche d'elle. C'est pour cela que le jour où cette dernière avait fuguée de la demeure des Fujino, la brune s'était sentit abandonnée et trahie.  
« Shizuru, je ne t'ai jamais aimée, je te détestait au contraire ! Et je compte bien me venger… Yumi ! »  
Le familier aux cheveux roses prit la forme d'un grand serpent et s'entoura autour du corps de Shizuru. Natsuki allait réagir, mais Shizuna l'en empêcha en la propulsant avec un sort de type vent, contre le mur.  
« Natsuki ! » cria Shizuru, « Shizuna, Natsuki n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Ne lui fais pas de mal »  
« Peut-être, mais par elle, je peux te faire souffrir, non ? Je vous ai beaucoup observées toutes les deux. Tu as l'air d'y tenir à ton familier. »  
Shizuna eut à peine le temps de remarquer que Natsuki avait prit sa forme animale et qu'elle allait se jeter sur son adversaire. A cet instant, le serpent géant resserra son étreinte ce qui fit hurler de douleur la brune. La louve reprit docilement sa forme humaine en grognant.  
« Comment se fait-il que mère ait accepté que tu ailles ce familier ? Elle n'a jamais accepté Yumi ! » déclara Shizuna en colère et elle refit voler la louve contre le mur avec le même sort que tout à l'heure, « Toujours, toujours du favoritisme ! Et père lui offre un entraînement avec Ike ? Qu'est-ce que ton familier à de plus que le mien, hein ?»  
« Shizuna, comment sais-tu tout cela ? » interrogea la plus jeune des Fujino.  
« A ton avis, qui avait libéré ta louve alors qu'elle était dans une cage ? »  
Une lumière verte entoura Shizuna et la transforma en…  
« Kasumi ?! Impossible ! » déclara Shizuru complètement choquée. Sa sœur se serait donc infiltrée sous la forme d'une servante et ce, depuis plus de quatre ans.  
Le sosie de notre héroïne reprit sa aspect normal : « J'ai pu voir à quel point vous tous, m'avez oublié ! »

L'aînée des Fujino s'approcha lentement du familier de la plus jeune de la famille. Natsuki rageait d'être une fois de plus, impuissante pour protéger sa maîtresse. Shizuna entama une incantation en touchant le cou de la louve.  
Soudain une chaîne dorée apparut, la même chaîne qui s'était formée lors du pacte de fidélité dans l'église de l'académie Hime. La jeune femme empoignât ce qui liait Shizuru et Natsuki.  
« Nee-San, que fais-tu ?! » interrogea la brune qui commençait à perdre son sans froid.  
« Je vais rompre tes liens avec ce familier, rien de plus » répondit avec un grand sourire Shizuna, « J'ai trouvé cette formule dans un vieux manuscrit. Mais bien sûr, il y a des conséquences car comme tu le sais, ô ma très intelligente petite sœur, il est impossible de briser simplement ce qui relie un Humain et un Cruzaider. »  
« Ne fais pas ça ! »  
« Oh ? Et pourquoi cela ? » rétorqua Shizuna qui commença son incantation interdite. Natsuki commençait à ressentir une horrible douleur dans tout le corps.  
« Natsuki ! Shizuna, je t'en supplie ! » implora la brune en proie aux larmes, nulle ne savait ce qui arriverait à la louve à la fin du sortilège. Shizuru sentit que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'elle vit la chaîne dorée se briser en mille éclats. Natsuki tomba sur les fesses, le regard complètement vide de vie.  
Shizuru hurla de rage, jamais personne ne l'avait entendue crier ainsi. Sa colère était mêlée à sa tristesse, elle était dans un état qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu auparavant. La brune se délivra sans lever un seul petit doigt de l'emprisonnement de Yumi en envoyant une gigantesque onde invisible. Le serpent atterrit avec fracas contre l'armoire qui se brisa.  
« Yumi ! » cria Shizuna en courant vers sans familier pendant que Shizuru allait vers le sien.  
« Natsuki ! Natsuki ! » tonna la brune en secouant la louve qui ne semblait pas réagir, « Natsuki, dis-moi quelque chose ! »  
Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de la brune lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son ami sans vie, sans expression, le vide total.  
Shizuru se leva pleine de rage en regardant la cause de l'état de Natsuki, sa sœur Shizuna. Une aura rouge sang entoura notre héroïne, son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Le sosie de Shizuru trembla sous cette vision, jamais elle n'avait vu sa petite sœur dans une telle colère, elle qui était si douce, si posée. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, Shizuru voulait la tuer…  
Yumi se mit immédiatement devant sa maîtresse au moment où la brune projeta des projectiles écarlates sur eux. Notre héroïne ne s'arrêta pas là, ses mains prirent feu et elle embrasa toute la pièce.  
Soudain, une chaîne rouge emprisonna le serpent qui se fit plaquer contre le mur, complètement maîtrisée.  
« Nee-San, tu aimes beaucoup ton familier toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Shizuru avec un sourire plus que terrifiant sur le visage.  
« Shizuru ! Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Shizuna qui envoya un sort de foudre sur sa sœur. Ce fut l'aura couleur sang de la brune qui encaissa tout le choc, sans que notre héroïne ne subisse aucune égratignure.  
« Tu n'avais qu'à pas lui faire de mal ! » hurla Shizuru en sanglotant. Elle allait achever sa proie lorsqu'elle remarqua que les flammes avaient entouré sa petite louve. Elle s'empressa de secourir son familier ou plutôt, ce qui était son familier.

Shizuna sentit son cœur la déchirer de l'intérieur. Un souvenir lui revint à ce moment-là, celui où Shizuru encore toute petite, venait la voir tous les soirs dans sa chambre pour discuter. Le sosie de la brune devait se l'avouer, sa petite sœur était la seule qui se préoccupait vraiment d'elle dans la demeure mise à part son familier. Elle était son seul soutient dans cette famille. Etant un enfant de génie, Shizuru avait subis beaucoup de pression depuis sa naissance, et c'était au près de sa sœur qu'elle aimait, qu'elle se sentait 'normale'.  
« Qu'ai-je fait… » se murmura Shizuna qui regrettait d'avoir abandonné son unique sœur et le pire dans l'histoire, elle lui a arraché une personne chère à ses yeux.  
La chambre se consumait de plus en plus par les flammes, il fallait quitter les lieux et ce, très rapidement.  
Shizuna ordonna à Yumi de prendre Shizuru et son familier avec sa queue avant de quitter la pièce par la fenêtre. Shizuru pleurait encore en resserrant très fort la coquille vide qu'était Natsuki, dans ses bras.  
Peu de temps après la police et les pompiers arrivèrent sur les lieux. Ike et Kenji qui était avec le commissaire Sugiura, vinrent aussi lorsqu'ils furent avertis de l'accident. Monsieur Fujino remarqua tout de suite, la présence de sa première fille.  
« Shizuna ? » interrogea-t-il totalement surpris.  
« Gomen, Otou-San… J'ai encore fait une bêtise… » Sur ces mots, Shizuna et Yumi disparurent dans la foule sans que Kenji puisse intervenir car son attention fut attirée par le fait que sa deuxième fille pleurait au milieu de la place.

De retour au manoir Fujino, tout le monde était dans le salon dans un silence mort. Lorsqu'un médecin entra dans la pièce, ce qui fit lever la tête à tous.  
« Alors, docteur ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? » interrogea le chef des Fujino en se rapprochant de l'homme en blanc. L'homme secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.  
« Cette petite n'est plus qu'une coquille vide… Son âme s'est perdue à l'intérieur son corps… » déclara tristement le médecin.  
« Y a-t-il un moyen de la guérir ? » demanda Kenji qui ne voulait pas baisser les bras, il savait combien sa fille aimait son familier et lui aussi appréciait beaucoup Natsuki.  
« Et bien… »

Shizuru était seule dans la chambre où se reposait la convalescente. Elle était au chevet de Natsuki et lui tenait la main. La brune pleurait encore et ce, sans arrêt depuis la ville de Gomura. La jeune fille qui était de nature forte, se sentait plus faible que jamais. La voix de Natsuki lui manquait, son sourire lui manquait, sa chaleur lui manquait, tout ce qui la rendait vivante lui manquait…  
Shizuru murmura doucement une formule magique à l'insu de tous.

« Ma fille va quoi ? » hurla Ayane Fujino hors d'elle, « Il en est hors de question ! »  
« Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, madame » répondit le médecin qui prenait peur face à la furie qui se trouvait devant lui.  
« Du calme, chérie. Ce choix appartient de toute façon, à notre fille, Shizuru. » rétorqua Kenji qui comprenait bien les risques que son enfant devrait prendre, si elle voulait vraiment sauver son familier.  
« Non, mais tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'elle va le faire ?! Son lien avec se familier est brisé, dieu sait comment. Autant en profiter pour lui offrir un Cruzaider convenable cette fois-ci. » commenta la femme de monsieur Fujino.  
« Cela suffit ! » déclara Kenji en haussant brutalement la voix. Il était très rare que monsieur Fujino s'énerve. De sa vie, Ayane n'avait pu le voir que trois fois seulement.  
« Ce familier est parfait pour notre fille ! Et même, songes-tu ne serait-ce une seule seconde, aux sentiments de ta fille ?! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Shizuna est partie ! » critiqua le père de Shizuru en colère.  
« Comment ? C'est de ma faute maintenant ? » reprit la mère de Shizuru totalement outrée, « Tu me mets la faute que notre première fille ait fuguée de maison ?! »  
« Tu lui as toujours mis la pression ! Tu n'as pas non plus, accepté son familier à elle aussi ! » Kenji quitta la pièce fout de rage, suivit de Ike.  
Ayane fondit en larme, elle se demandait, si son mari n'avait pas raison. Sous le poids de la culpabilité, elle décida d'aller voir sa fille.

Lorsque la mère de notre héroïne pénétra dans la chambre, elle découvrit avec horreur que Shizuru était à moitié couchée sur le lit, inconsciente.  
« Shizuru ! » cria la femme en courant vers sa progéniture. Son cri avait alerté d'autres personnes dans le manoir.  
Kenji arriva rapidement dans la pièce et découvrit la scène sans trop de surprise. Il savait que sa fille allait le faire. Le père de notre héroïne endormie, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans le lit à côté de Natsuki. Puis il prit sa femme en larme dans une embrassade.  
« Elles reviendront, ma chérie. Je leur fais confiance, elles reviendront » murmura-t-il à sa bien-aimée, « Il se fait tard, allons nous coucher. » Les parents de la brune quittèrent gentiment la pièce.  
Une servante s'avança vers Ike : « Ike-San, qu'est-il arrivé à Ojou-Sama ? »  
Le lion soupira un instant avant d'entamer son explication : « L'âme de Natsuki s'est perdue et Shizuru est partie la retrouver. »  
« Comment cela ? » interrogea la rouquine perplexe.  
« Shizuru a utilisé un sort de transfert d'esprit, son âme se trouve dans le corps de Natsuki désormais. Elle est allée récupérer celle qui s'est perdue… Shizuru est la seule à pouvoir le faire, étant donné qu'elle était liée à Natsuki. Malheureusement, cela est très risqué et il se peut qu'aucune des deux ne se réveillent un jour. » expliqua calmement Ike qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, « Et au fait, vous êtes en charge de vous occuper d'elles, Kasumi »  
« Oui, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » répondit la servante.

Shizuru ouvrit doucement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un village entièrement dévasté. Personne au alentour de ce paysage chaotique.  
La brune commença sa visite des lieux en cherchant désespérément une jeune fille aux cheveux de la nuit.  
Soudain, notre héroïne entendit des sanglots et s'empressa immédiatement d'aller voir ce que c'était. Elle découvrit une petite fillette en pleure.  
« Ara, que se passe-t-il, ma petite ? » interrogea doucement la brune en se penchant vers l'enfant. La gamine ne répondit pas, il semblait qu'elle ne remarquait même pas la présence de la brune. Shizuru voulu caresser avec sa main, la jeune fille, mais elle passa à travers.  
« Cela ne sert à rien. Elle ne t'entend pas, ni ne te voit. » déclara une jeune fille aux couleurs de la nuit, « Elle reste là à longueur de journée, à pleurer encore et encore… » L'arrivante avait un visage inexpressif, son regard était vide comme le néant.  
« Natsuki ? » déclara Shizuru surprise, mais triste de la retrouver que dans le même état que dans le monde réel.  
« Natsuki ? Qui c'est ? » interrogea la jeune fille, « Et toi, qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici »  
Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, cette fille était belle et bien Natsuki. La brune s'approcha lentement de son amie.  
« Ne me touche pas ! » hurla frénétiquement Natsuki qui recula brutalement.  
Soudain, le décor tout autour d'elles, se brisa pour devenir le néant total. Shizuru ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais rien de bon à son goût.  
« Natsuki, calme-toi ! » cria notre héroïne qui prit son ex-familier dans ses bras, « Calme-toi maintenant… »  
L'espace temps où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles se figea. Shizuru comprit immédiatement que ce monde changeait selon les émotions de la louve. Elle caressa doucement la tête de cette dernière comme elle avait si souvent l'habitude de faire.  
« Pense à quelque chose de joyeux… Quelque chose d'apaisant, Natsuki » murmura tendrement la brune.  
« Je ne me rappelle de rien ! » cria Natsuki et l'univers se remit à trembler.  
« Doucement, Natsuki ! Ne pense pas et calme-toi alors… »  
Petit à petit, la louve se détendit dans des bras qui lui semblaient si familiers. Le décor tout autours de nos héroïnes se planta lentement.

Shizuru reconnut instantanément les lieux, c'était le manoir des Fujino.  
« Natsuki… » chuchota la brune à l'oreille de la louve, « Sais-tu ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »  
« Non, je ne le sais pas… A chaque fois que je veux de la tranquillité, je me retrouve ici… » répondit la jeune fille, « A chaque fois, j'atterrie toujours à des endroits différents, mais celui-ci réapparaît souvent. »  
« Dis-moi, sais-tu qui était la petite fille de tout à l'heure ? » interrogea la brune. Natsuki secoua lentement la tête pour dire non.  
« Je crois que c'était toi, Natsuki. Tu t'appelles Natsuki et ton passé apparaît devant tes yeux… »  
« Mon passé ? »  
« Oui, ton passé… Et je pense que le seul moyen de partir d'ici, c'est que tu t'en rappelles… » expliqua Shizuru lorsque tout d'un coup, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras.  
« Non, je ne veux pas ! C'est douloureux, je ne veux pas ! » pleura la louve en se serrant de plus en plus contre notre héroïne.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais avec toi. Je resterais avec toi, Natsuki. » déclara Shizuru qui se leva en tirant Natsuki avec elle, « Découvrons ensemble ton passé, Natsuki »  
La louve acquiesça docilement au moment où une grande lumière blanche les enveloppa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

« Ayane reste calme!! » raisonna Kenji qui voulait calmer sa femme totalement paniquée.  
« Calme? Calme?! » hurla madame Fujino en perdant patience, « Comment veux-tu que je reste calme?! Notre fille se trouve entre la vie et la mort, et tu veux que je reste calme?!!»  
Monsieur Fujino voulait garder son sang froid, lui aussi, mais l'agitation de sa femme commençait à déteindre sur lui.  
Pendant ce temps, Hitomi, la servante rousse, était debout dans la chambre où reposait nos deux héroïnes. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit sur un pas lent et souple, puis se pencha vers la brune.  
« Shizuru... » murmura-t-elle doucement, « Te voilà sans défense... »

Natsuki se tenait dans les bras de son amie brune lorsqu'une immense plaine se dessina devant ses yeux. Une grande étendue d'herbe se profilait à perte de vue.  
Au milieu de ce champ vert, trois enfants courraient joyeusement dans tous les sens. C'était deux petites fillettes et un petit garçon, ils avaient l'air d'avoir vers les cinq ou sept ans.  
Shizuru analysa rapidement la scène qui s'offrait devant elle et comprit de suite que l'enfant aux cheveux de minuit n'était qu'autre que sa petite protégée, Natsuki.  
La seconde fillette avait des cheveux de feu, rouge flamboyant et l'autre enfant avait des cheveux noirs très sombre.  
L'héritière des Fujino observa la réaction de sa petite louve qui restait de marbre devant cette scène qu'elle ne semblait pas reconnaître. Mais Natsuki ne quitta pas les trois enfants des yeux.  
« Les connais-tu? » demanda Shizuru en essayant de faire réagir son amie.  
« Non... Je ne les connais pas » déclara la louve en tremblant petit à petit.  
« Doucement, Natsuki, doucement... Ça va te revenir. » rassura la brune d'une voix tendre et apaisante, « Concentre-toi »

La louve examina minutieusement l'image devant ses yeux, il semblerait que les enfants ne remarquaient pas la présence de nos deux héroïnes.  
Le petit garçon ne paraissait pas aussi actif que les deux fillettes. Il se contentait de surveiller ses amies.  
« Nii-San? » marmonna la Cruzaider, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Shizuru.  
« Qui est-ce, Natsuki? » ajouta la brune qui voulait pousser la louve à continuer dans ses recherches.  
Soudain, notre héroïne animal se mit à s'agiter frénétiquement.  
« Non... Non... » grommela-t-elle avant de se mettre à hurler, « Arrêtez ça!!!! »  
A cet instant une horde de mage noir se rua sur les trois gamins qui se mirent à fuir. Au moment où la Natsuki version miniature allait se faire attaquer, une grande louve blanche apparut de nulle part plaqua l'homme au sol avant de le déchiqueter en deux secondes.  
« Fuyez!!!! » hurla la louve aux trois rejetons qui obéir immédiatement à l'ordre. Sans trop se poser de question, ils coururent tous dans une direction différente pendant que leur protectrice empêchait les agresseurs de les poursuivre.

Natsuki couru à toute vitesse vers l'animal à la belle crinière blanche: « Oka-San!! »  
Les yeux de Shizuru s'écartèrent de surprise à l'annonce de son familier. Notre héroïne voulu courir après sa petite protégée, mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre petit doigt. Son corps semblait s'évaporer petit à petit dans les aires.  
« Natsuki, Natsuki! » cria le brune de toutes ses forces, ce qui fit se retourner la louve.  
Cette dernière comprit que son amie disparaissait petit à petit: « Ne... Ne me laisse pas toute seule! »

« Natsuki!! » hurla la brune en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami.  
« Tu te réveilles enfin, Shizuru... »  
Notre héroïne aurait voulu se relever rapidement pour découvrir son interlocuteur, mais les forces lui manquaient. Elle se sentait plus faible et plus fragile que jamais.  
Shizuru tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir avec frayeur que la personne qui se trouvait debout à côté d'elle, n'était qu'autre qu'Hitomi, sa sœur dissimulée sous la forme d'une servante.  
« Shizuna?! » fit la brunette en se relevant très lentement, sa main toucha quelque chose de froid. C'était le corps de Natsuki qui se raidissait de plus en plus, sous le regard tétanisé de notre héroïne.  
« Cela fait deux mois que vous dormiez... Encore un peu et tu finissais dans le même état qu'elle. » annonça froidement Hitomi.  
Shizuru se demandait bien ce que sa sœur pouvait bien faire ici, en ces lieux.  
Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle articula difficilement: « Que fais-tu ici? »  
« Monsieur Fujino, Madame Fujino!!! » s'écria la servante en courant en dehors de la chambre et qui pour la même occasion, esquiva la question.

Les parents de notre héroïne arrivèrent en moins de deux dans la pièce. Sa mère était en larme, elle avait cru avoir perdu sa seconde fille. Quant à son père, il serra tendrement sa progéniture dans ses bras, cette enfant qui lui avait tant manquée.  
« Okaeri, Shizuru » déclara-t-il tout heureux de revoir la couleur des yeux de la brune.  
« Tadaima... » marmonna Shizuru, l'esprit ailleurs.  
Les familiers étaient aussi présent dans la salle, mais tous se retinrent d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur l'état de la louve.  
Non loin derrière, Shizuru apercevait Hitomi qui assistait à la scène. Le brunette ne savait pas quelles étaient les intentions de son aînée, ni si elle devait dénoncer sa présence à la famille. Elle préféra garder le silence pour le moment, le temps de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

Le nuit tomba, laissant l'obscurité envahir petit à petit la chambre que Shizuru ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son réveil. Elle n'avait pas récupéré beaucoup de force, plus préoccupée de la condition de Natsuki qu'à se reposer.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement, une ombre se faufila discrètement dans la pièce sans que notre petite brune ne le remarque. L'intrus s'approcha de la jeune fille qui regardait dans le vague tout en câlinant son ex-familier.  
« N'est-ce pas suffisant? Que veux-tu de plus, Shizuna? » déclara Shizuru sans se retourner, « Tu m'as enlevé ce que j'avais de plus cher... »  
Un instant de silence pesa dans les lieux, une atmosphère lourde et insoutenable.  
Shizuna brisa enfin ce calme: « Je... Je suis venue pour m'excuser, petite sœur... »  
Notre héroïne fut doublement surprise, d'une part parce qu'elle reconnut la voix de son aîné sous sa forme original et d'autre part parce que cette dernière était venue demander pardon.  
« Je sais que c'est un peu tard... » reprit Shizuna, « Mais je veux me racheter! »  
« Et comment?! » tonna notre jeune héroïne en haussant le ton, « Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Natsuki se réveil! »  
La première fille des Fujino ne savait que répondre, mais son attention fut attirée vers l'extérieur. Une agitation se forma vers l'entrée du manoir.

Kenji et Ayane sortirent immédiatement pour voir de quoi cela régissait. Ils découvrirent avec énormément de stupeur qu'une horde de démon se dirigeait dans leur direction, ce qui paniqua tous les domestiques.  
Ike et Kaede se mirent de suite en position de combat afin de défendre leurs maî le fenêtre Shizuna pouvait voir les ennemis qui se rapprochaient dangereusement vers leur demeure.  
« Shizuru, mets-toi en sécurité! » ordonna cette dernière avant de quitter la pièce en toute hâte.  
Dans quelques instants, le combat allait s'engager avec les créatures démoniaques.  
« Comment est-ce possible? D'où viennent-ils? » interrogea Madame Fujino désorientée, mais qui gardait son sans froid.  
« Je ne puis dire, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche! » annonça Monsieur Fujino qui entama son premier sort.

La bataille fut violente, on ne savait plus où donner de la tête car les montres surgissaient de partout. Bien que les Fujino ne fussent pas en première ligne, cela ne les empêchèrent pas d'abattre plusieurs créatures de leurs magies.  
Soudain, un démon se jeta sur Ayane et la plaqua au sol. Son mari allait partir la secourir, mais il fut interrompu par un cri.  
« Bas les pattes de ma mère, saleté de démon!!! »  
C'était Shizuna, elle arrivait à vive allure sur l'agresseur de sa génitrice et d'un puissant sort, le fit virevolté dans les airs avant que son familier ne finisse le travail.  
« Shizuna?! » interrogea la femme à terre totalement désorientée en se relevant lentement.  
Sans répondre à la question, la jeune fille se jeta avec son Cruzaider sur le champ de bataille. Et ses parents comprirent que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de chose.  
Mais à l'instant où ils allaient reprendre le combat, une voix les interrompit: « Otou-San? Oka-San? »  
Kenji et Ayane se retournèrent pour apercevoir leur seconde fille, Shizuru qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.  
« Shizuru retourne immédiatement à l'intérieur! » ordonna sévèrement le père de la brune.

Tout d'un coup, un immense gorille fit son irruption entre les parents et leur enfant. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Kenji et Shizuru reconnussent le propriétaire de ce familier, Nobuo Marguerite.  
Kronk attrapa le frêle petit corps de notre héroïne dans ses gigantesques mains avant de s'enfuir en bondissant au dessus des grilles du portail.  
« Shizuru!!! » hurla la mère de l'otage. Elle jetait des pics de glaces contre le kidnappeur, mais ce dernier les esquiva tous.  
« J'y vais!Yumi! » annonça Shizuna avant de monter sur son familier qui avait pris sa forme animal et toutes les deux partirent à la poursuite du gorille.

Le fracas d'une vitre se fit entendre, ce qui attira le regard et l'attention de Kaede, le familier d'Ayane. Elle vit que la fenêtre de la chambre où reposait Natsuki, était brisée en mille morceau de verre.  
« La petite! » cria-t-elle en courant vers le lieu de son regard.  
Mais Ike l'interrompit dans sa course: « Regarde parterre... »  
La jeune femme s'exécuta et remarqua que des bouts de verre jonchaient l'herbe.  
« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est entrée; mais quelque chose qui en est sortie! » se murmura Kaede avant de rejoindre son compagnon de combat.

Le singe avait couru dans la direction de la forêt. Shizuru était ballotée dans tous les sens pourtant, elle gardait son calme et réfléchissait à un moyen d'échapper à son agresseur. En prenant compte qu'elle n'ait pas énormément de force, une fuite semblait pas envisageable. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire car elle savait très bien que quelqu'un était parti à leur poursuite. Il fallait donc qu'elle ralentisse l'animal dans sa course.  
Notre héroïne entama silencieusement son incantation avant de le projeter contre Kronk. Elle avait choisi un sort d'étourdissement car il était hors de question d'envoyé un sort d'attaque comme une boule de feu, à une si petite proximité.  
Le gorille lâcha la jeune fille au sol, ce qui permit à cette dernière de s'éloigner afin d'engager une nouvelle magie.

Malheureusement pour elle, le trouble de la bête fut de courte duré, ce qui lui permit de relancer un assaut contre la magicienne.  
En toute hâte, Shizuru lança une bourrasque de vent qui fit éjecter son assaillant. Mais l'ennemi retomba sur ses pattes, prêt à retenter une attaque.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, une lueur bleuâtre le mit à terre avec beaucoup de violence.  
La brune ne croyait pas ses yeux, elle pensait rêver.  
« Nat... Natsuki?! » déclara notre héroïne totalement surprise. Sans qu'elle le puisse dire un mot de plus, la louve lui fit signe de monter sur son dos. La brune s'exécuta rapidement et tel un éclair bleu, le canidé fendit l'air à une vitesse incroyable.

La louve traversait à vive allure les branchage pendant que Shizuru relâchait petit à petit sa prise, ses forces étaient entrain de d'abandonnées. Elle céda à la fatigue et tomba en arrière de sa monture.  
L'animal à quatre pattes le remarqua immédiatement et se jeta sous la jeune fille en reprenant sa forme humaine afin de pouvoir la protéger de sa chute.

Natsuki serra Shizuru dans ses bras au moment où son dos toucha le sol. L'impacte fut très douloureuse pour notre petit familier, mais tout ce qui l'importait était que sa maîtresse soit saine et sauve. Nos deux héroïne atterrèrent dans un buisson, la brune était couchée sur la louve complètement essoufflée. Natsuki, elle non plus, ne s'était pas encore remise de son long sommeil.  
« Shi... Shizuru... » haletait la Cruzaider avec beaucoup de difficulté, « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »  
Sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, quelque chose vint bloquer la respiration de la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, cette dernière comprit que c'était les lèvres de la brune qui l'empêchait d'avaler de l'oxygène.  
La louve se retira rapidement de l'embrassade lorsqu'elle sentit son ennemi se rapprocher d'elles. Au moment où Natsuki voulu se relever pour partir à la rencontre de son adversaire, un bras la retint au sol, puis une étreinte.  
« Shizuru? » marmonna le familier de la brune hésitante, « Je dois l'intercepter avant qu'il ne te trouve... »  
« Non, je ne veux plus qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit! » supplia Shizuru qui referma sa prise autour de la taille de son Cruzaider.  
« Mais... Je suis ton familier. Je me dois de te protéger quoi que cela m'en coûte! »  
Soudain, des petites poussières dorées tournoyèrent autours de nos deux jeunes filles avant de prendre petit à petit la forme d'une chaînette, la chaînette de la fidélité. Ce lien se forma au poignet de la brune et au cou de la noiraude.

Kronk fit son apparition devant nos héroïnes qui ne revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux.  
« Viens là, mon gros! » déclara une voix derrière le singe qui se retourna.  
Yumi fonça sur l'animal et le retint prisonnier dans son étreinte mortelle pendant que sa maîtresse couru vers les deux jeunes filles.  
« Ramène-la au manoir! » ordonna Natsuki en regardant Shizuna dans les yeux, « Je compte sur toi! »  
« Natsuki! » cria Shizuru qui essaya de se retirer de l'emprise de sa sœur.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, la louve se transforma sous sa forme animal pendant que Yumi transporta les deux héritières des Fujino.

« Et voilà! » souffla Ike en achevant un être démoniaque de son poing, « Celui-ci était le dernier! »  
Madame Fujino couru vers son mari qui se trouvait assis et adossé contre un mur.  
« Où sont Shizuna et Shizuru? » soupira douloureusement Kenji en essayant de se relever.  
Ayane l'obligea à rester tranquille: « Je ne sais pas, mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'agiter avec tes blessures. »  
« Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que nos filles sont nulle ne sait où dans cette forêt avec un terrible prédateur. » s'énerva Monsieur Fujino.  
« Les voilà... » annonça froidement Ike qui vit nos deux brunes arriver. Il remarqua le visage perturbé de Shizuru ainsi que l'absence de Natsuki.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Ike partit dans la directions d'où venait les jeunes filles.  
« Je t'en supplie... Ramène-moi, Natsuki... » murmura notre héroïne en croisant ses mains.

Le lendemain, la journée semblait bien grise, triste tout comme Shizuru. Hier soir, Ike était revenu de son expédition sans résultat. Natsuki restait introuvable...  
Le plus étrange fut que l'on avait retrouvé que le corps inanimé de Kronk, mais aucune trace de la louve bleue.  
Pendant que la brune broyait du noir dans sa chambre, sa sœur, Shizuna était en réunion avec ses parents. Cette dernière expliqua tous ses méfaits envers sa cadet et déclarait vouloir gagner son pardon ainsi que celui de ses géniteurs.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre de notre héroïne. Mais cette dernière ne répondit pas.  
« Veuillez excuser notre intrusion, Ojou-Sama » annonça Kaede en s'avançant lentement dans la pièce suivit d'Ike.  
Shizuru regarda les deux intrus avec un air étonné. Leurs présences attirèrent sa curiosité.  
« Ojou-Sama, nous avons à vous parlez ou plutôt à vous demandez une faveur » démarra calmement le lion qui referma la porte derrière lui, « C'est à propos de votre familier, Natsuki »

« Tu vas me dire que durant toutes ses années où tu as été portée disparue, tu étais ici?! » dit Ayane qui venait d'apprendre qu'Hitomi, la servante et sa fille, Shizuna n'était qu'une seule et même personne.  
« Oui, c'était moi » répondit la jeune fille avec beaucoup d'insolence.  
« Comment oses-tu! » cria la mère totalement outrée.  
« Du calme, chérie! » ordonna Kenji qui fit rassoir sa femme, « Ce qui importe c'est qu'elle soit de nouveau parmi nous. »

Soudain, une jeune fille arriva en fracas dans la salle: « Otou-San, Oka-San! Je veux partir à la recherche de Natsuki! »  
A la grande surprise de Shizuna, Kenji et Ayane étaient parfaitement calme face à cette annonce. Ils savaient déjà que leur fille allait vouloir partir à la recherche de son Cruzaider.  
« Natsuki? Elle est en vie? Mais comment comptes-tu la retrouvé?? » interrogea l'aînée des Fujino qui ne voulait pas que sa petite sœur se fasse de faux espoir.  
« Le sceau de fidélité ne s'est pas brisé, donc Natsuki est encore en vie. » expliqua simplement Ike.  
« Bien sûr que si! J'ai brisé leur chaîne dorée! » rétorqua Shizuna.  
« Mon sceau avec Natsuki s'est reformé dans la forêt hier soir... » ajouta Shizuru qui croyait dur comme fer que son familier était en vie quelque part.  
« Impossible! Le lien a été brisé! Et tu me dis que tu l'as reconstruite ans l'aide de la magie de fidélité que l'on ne peut faire que dans les chapelles?! »  
« Ojou-Sama, calmez-vous, je vous prie » interrompit Kaede qui sentit la pression monter, « Ceci prouve que lorsqu'un familier et son maître sont proche, leur lien est difficilement destructible. »  
« J'utiliserais le pouvoir de détection pour suivre ma chaînette dorée qui me relie à Natsuki » déclara finalement notre héroïne que plus rien ne pouvait arrêter désormais.  
« Reste encore cette histoire avec les Marguerite... » déclara Kenji et un silence se propagea dans la pièce.

« Au voleur! Au voleur! » hurla un marchand depuis l'arrière de son étalage.  
« Essaie de m'attraper, gros lard! » répondit la voleuse en se faufilant entre les passants avec une agilité incroyable.  
La petite délinquante possédaient de courts cheveux rouges et une taille fine. Elle traversa les ruelles qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche.  
Une fois certaine d'avoir semé son poursuivant, elle s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'apprêta à manger son butin lorsqu'une voix la surprit  
« Toujours aussi frivole, Nao »  
La voleuse ne se retourna pas, grâce à son odorat, elle avait reconnue son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice.  
« Tiens, tiens... Que me vaut ta visite? Cela fait un bail que l'on ne sait pas vu! » commenta Nao en prenant une bouché dans le poisson qu'elle avait chapardé.  
« Je pensais que dans votre groupe, vous étiez mieux nourris que cela » ajouta l'inconnue sur un ton moqueur.  
« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je fais ça pour le fun! » rétorqua la crinière rouge avec une moue boudeuse, « Bon, dit-moi ce que tu veux à la fin! »  
« Vous avez changé de base... Dites-moi où vous vous trouvez désormais? »  
« Pourquoi te le dirais-je? Tu nous as trahi et tu es partie nulle ne sait où! » répliqua Nao qui s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une main la retint, « Qui me dis que c'est pas un piège? »  
« Nao... » reprit sérieusement l'inconnue, « N'oublie pas qui je suis! Je suis l'une des fondatrices de ce groupe, dois-je te le rappeler? »  
« Tu es donc prête à revenir combattre les Humains pour prôner l'indépendance et la liberté des Cruzaiders. » interrogea Nao qui reçu un acquiescement de son interlocutrice.

Nos deux amies traversèrent des ruelles sombres pour finir dans une petite maison loin des regards indiscret. Sur les quelques derniers mètres avant d'atteindre le repère, on pouvait sentir la présence de plusieurs Cruzaiders.  
Nao ouvrit la porte, laissant sa camarade entrer dans la pièce: « Okaeri, Natsuki »  
« Tadaima » répondit la louve en entrant dans la demeure.  
Natsuki se trouvait parmi les siens. La porte se referma avec un bruit sourd et fort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI**

Le soleil tapait très fort en ce jour d'été, Shizuru et sa sœur, Shizuna étaient sur le chemin qui mènerait vers Natsuki, le familier de notre héroïne. Bien évidemment, l'ainée des Fujino était accompagnée de son Cruzaider, Yumi.  
Pour seule piste, elles n'avaient que le lien qui réunissait Shizuru et Natsuki, le lien de l'être humain avec son protecteur, la chaînette dorée. Malgré cela, la brune ne pouvait pas savoir précisément où se trouvait sa compagne, mais elle ressentirait plus ou moins la présence de son amie, si elle se trouvait à proximité.  
« Natsuki... » murmura Shizuru en regardant par la fenêtre de sa carriole qui l'emmenait vers Ascan, la plus grande ville commerciale.  
Shizuna se sentait impuissante et priait pour que l'on retrouve la louve bleu au plus vite.

En arrivant à destination, c'était l'heure de pointe, toute la population était en mouvement. La place du marché était bien animée et bruyante.  
Notre héroïne descendit de son moyen de locomotion, voir une telle foule agitée la surprenait, mais elle n'oubliait pas son objectif.  
« Je pense que Natsuki se trouve au nord de cette ville. Nous devrions... » commença Shizuru avant de se faire interrompre par sa grande sœur.  
« Nous devrions aller nous reposer. Cela fait trois jours que l'on voyage sans s'arrêter! » critiqua Shizuna en voulant raisonner la brune, « Je sais que tu veux la retrouver le plus vite que possible... Mais ce n'est pas en te rendant malade que tu la retrouveras rapidement! »  
Shizuru devait se rendre à l'évidence, foncer tête baissé ne servirait à rien.

Nos amies prirent une suite de luxe dans un grand hôtel de la ville. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elles faisaient parties d'une noble et riche famille.  
Pendant que Shizuna s'affalait toute heureuse dans son lit douillet, sa petite sœur quant à elle, rêvassait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
Soudain, son attention fut attirée vers la place du marché où une grande troupe de soldat se trouvait en plein milieu. Ces combattants ne semblaient pas être des débutants, bien au contraire.

« Soldat, ratissez les lieux de fond en comble! » ordonna le capitaine de la troupe, « Je veux que vous me trouviez ces sales primitifs! »  
« A vos ordres, chef! » répondirent les gardes avant de se disperser dans le marché.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici? » interrogea une voix derrière notre héroïne, ce qui la surprit, c'était Shizuna qui s'était rapprocher sans que la brune ne s'en rend compte.  
« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Shizuru en continuant de guetter par sa fenêtre, « Peut-être devrions-nous descendre pour voir... »  
« Nous devrions aller dans une taverne! » déclara Shizuna sur un ton enjoué.  
« Shizuna! Ce n'est pas le moment, ni un lieu pour des personnes comme nous » rétorqua la maîtresse de Natsuki choquée par les propos de son ainée.  
« Hé! Va pas croire que je suis alcoolique! » répliqua la première fille des Fujino sur une moue boudeuse, « Sache, très chère petite sœur, que ce lieu est un endroit rempli d'information. On pourra savoir ce que font ces soldats ici et surtout, si Natsuki est passée par là »  
L'argument avait touché juste, d'un pas motivé, Shizuru se prépara pour aller dans la fameuse taverne.

Le bar était, tout comme le marché, plein à craquer. Les occupants des lieux brayaient et riaient forts. Il était évident que l'arrivée de deux demoiselles distinguées attira l'attention.  
D'un pas sûr, Shizuna pénétra dans la salle avant de se retourner fièrement vers sa petite sœur. Cette dernière malgré sa surprise, ne se laissa pas impressionner et avec une grande maitrise de soi, elle s'avança aisément dans la place comme si elle était dans son élément.  
La sœur de notre héroïne n'en fut point stupéfaite, Shizuru avait réellement un grand talent en adaptation, ou plutôt en tout.  
Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'accouder au bar pendant que Yumi restait en arrière afin d'assurer la sécurité des deux brunes.  
« Bonjour, mes petites dames! Que font deux petites perles comme vous dans un tel endroit? » interrogea le serveur tout en essuyant un verre dans ses mains.  
« Barman, dites-moi: que font tous ces soldats en ville? » questionna la plus âgée des filles en faisant tournoyer une petite pièce entre ses doigts, « Voyez-vous, je suis très curieuse... »  
L'homme sourit en prenant discrètement la petite monnaie dans sa main en faignant de laver la table: « Une rumeur comme quoi un groupe de rebelle Cruzaider se trouverait dans les parages. Une troupe militaire est là pour les attraper afin de les empêcher de nuire... »  
« Merci, monsieur! » répondit Shizuna qui se tourna gentiment vers sa cadette pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « Voilà comment on fait avec ce genre de personne! »  
« Ara... » chuchota la brune en posant sa main sur la joue, toujours avec une grande soif de savoir et d'expérience.  
Notre héroïne se retourna vers l'homme du bar d'un regard séducteur. Avec son indexe tournoyant en rond sur le bar, Shizuru se pencha lentement vers le serveur: « J'aurais une autre question à vous poser, mon très cher monsieur... »  
« Mais... Mais tout ce que vous voudrez, mademoiselle! Enfin, si cela est dans mes capacités, bien entendue! » bégaya le barman avec un grand sourire bête sur les lèvres.  
« Et bien... » débuta Shizuru de sa voix charmeuse, « Je suis à la recherche d'une amie, voyez-vous... Elle possède de long cheveux noirs comme la nuit et des yeux perçants émeraudes »  
Shizuna était totalement bouche bée devant le pouvoir de séduction de sa sœur. Où avait-elle bien pu apprendre cela? Dans les livres?!

Sortant tranquillement du bar, le plus âgée du groupe restait encore sous le choque de ce qu'elle venait de voir sous ses yeux.  
« Shizuru... Ma petite sœur... Mon innocente petite sœur... » murmurait-elle en avançant grâce au soutient de son familier.  
La brune quant à elle, était bien songeuse. L'homme qu'elle venait d'interroger avait révélé une chose bien perturbante pour notre petite héroïne.  
« Onee-Chan... Que penses-tu de ce que cet homme nous a dit? » questionna finalement Shizuru en se tournant face à son interlocutrice, « Crois-tu qu'il y ait une possibilité que Natsuki fasse partie de ce groupe de rebelle? »  
« Rien n'est sûr, il a juste dit qu'une jeune fille correspondant au profile trainerait par ici et qu'en plus, elle ferait partie du groupe de Cruzaider recherché par les gardes! » expliqua calmement Shizuna qui était bien perplexe, « Nous n'avions qu'à vérifier par nous même! »  
« Et comment? » interrogea la brune en essayant de garder son calme, elle voulait tellement retrouver Natsuki.  
« Ben, à ton avis, comment font les soldats? Ils cherchent! » annonça malicieusement Shizuna qui entama d'un pas motivé son exploration dans la grande ville, Ascan.

Le nuit tomba sur une cité qui s'était désormais, endormie. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, personne ne rodait dans les rues. L'animation de la journée laissa place au silence des ténèbres. Les seuls bruits audibles dans la toute ville étaient les pas métalliques des soldats encore à la recherche du fameux groupe de Cruzaider.  
Les jeunes filles Fujino commencèrent à se fatiguer à force de cherche un être inexistant.  
« Bon, on rentre? » soupira Shizuna aillant abandonné tout espoir de trouvaille, « Il commence à se faire tard... »  
« Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je n'aurais pas le cœur net... » déclara Shizuru malgré sa fatigue, « Séparons-nous, nous irons plus vite ainsi! »  
« Il en est hors de question! Tu n'as même plus de familier pour te protéger et tu veux que je te laisse seule dans des ruelles sombres?! » hurla la grande sœur de notre héroïne, en colère.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je connais beaucoup de sorts de défense et je te ferais signe en cas de problème! » répondit simplement la brune avant de s'éclipser dans un passage sans même laisser le temps à Shizuna de répliquer.

Shizuru avançait lentement dans les rues, projetant quelques magies de détection pour ressentir la présence de son familier. Mais en vain, toujours aucun signe ne se présentait.  
Sans perdre espoir, notre héroïne continua sa recherche, toujours plus profondément dans le côté obscure de la ville.  
Soudain, des petits chuchotements attirèrent l'attention de Shizuru. Et cette dernière se plaqua contre un mur afin de ne pas se faire apercevoir.  
« Où en sont les préparatifs? » interrogea l'une des personnes présentes, une voix d'homme.  
« Presque fini... Bientôt, la mairie ne sera plus qu'un petit tas de cendre! » répondit une personne de la gente féminine.  
Notre héroïne se pencha discrètement afin d'identifier les deux personnes. Devant elle se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et une jeune fille avec une longue chevelure noire.  
« Natsuki! » cria Shizuru qui ne put retenir sa surprise.  
Les deux jeunes gens prirent de suite la fuite en apercevant la brune qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les poursuivre.  
« Natsuki?! » cria une nouvelle fois Shizuru, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie la fuyait.  
Soudain, les deux fuyards firent un bon spectaculaire sur un toit, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, c'étaient des Cruzaiders.  
Shizuru entama une incantation rapide, une bourrasque de vent souffla sous ses pieds et la propulsa au même endroit que les personnes qu'elle poursuivait.  
Les deux Cruzaiders se retournèrent afin de fixer celle qui les pourchassait, prêt à se défendre.  
A peine la brune déposa un pied sur le toit que la jeune fille sauta sur l'occasion pour la plaquer au sol et pour l'étrangler. S'apprêtant à achever sa proie, les cris de Shizuru l'interrompirent.  
« Natsuki? Tu connais Natsuki? » interrogea l'attaquante, « T'es qui, toi? »

Tout d'un coup, les nuages dans le ciel s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une pleine lune rayonnante. Les cheveux que l'on croyait noirs, se révélèrent être rouge comme le feu.  
Notre héroïne se rendit compte qu'elle avait poursuivit les mauvaises personnes. Qui étaient-ils?  
Les choses commencèrent à se brouiller dans l'esprit de Shizuru qui manquait de plus en plus d'air.  
« Relâchez-là, bande de scélérat! »  
Un éclaire jaillit de nulle part, ce qui obligea la jeune fille à la crinière de feu à se retirer pour ne pas se faire toucher par l'attaque.  
Un jeune homme sortit des ombres, s'interposa entre la brune et les deux suspects: « Vous faîtes partis de ces rebelles de Cruzaider, n'est-ce pas? »  
« Ka... Kanzaki-San?! » bégaya Shizuru en reprenant difficilement son souffle, « Que..? »  
« Fujino-San, ne bougez pas trop, vous encore faible... » fit une voix que notre héroïne reconnut de suite, celle de Tokiha Mai.  
« Que faîtes-vous, ici? » interrogea la brune qui sentit son énergie la quitter avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres profonds.

Shizuru flottait dans le néant, ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait. Pourtant une question, une personne restait toujours dans ses pensées: « Natsuki, où es-tu? »  
La louve bleu manquait terriblement à notre héroïne. Un sentiment de solitude lui lacérait le cœur; Shizuru avait pourtant coutume à cet état d'âme, mais depuis l'arrivée de Natsuki, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.  
« Ne me cherche pas... »  
La brune se retourna rapidement vers la voix qui venait de surgir de nulle part dans les ténèbres. Elle vit la silhouette d'une personne qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, celle de son familier.  
Natsuki tournait le dos à sa maîtresse et semblait s'éloigner à petit pas de cette dernière.  
« Natsuki! Natsuki! Ne pars pas! » cria la brune désemparée en essayant de courir en vain après le fantôme qui hantait son esprit, « Natsuki! »

« Natsuki! »  
Natsuki ouvrit lentement les yeux et se leva lentement de son lit: « Tin, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nao? »  
La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges sourit mesquinement: « Dis-moi... Qui est cette Shizuru? »  
« Per... Personne! Pourquoi? » répliqua la jeune louve en retenant un rougissement.  
« Ben... Tu as crié son nom durant ton sommeille. ''Shizuru! Shizuru!'' » commenta Nao en faisant des pathétiques imitations d'une jeune femme en détresse.  
La jeune comédienne en herbe se ramassa un coup sur la tête de la part de son amie.  
« Ça suffit maintenant! » grogna Natsuki sur un ton colérique en levant son poing, « Ou je t'en fout une autre dans la figure! »  
« Ok, ok! T'es vraiment pas drôle, toi! » marmonna la délinquante à la crinière de feu en se frottant la tête, « Je venais juste pour dire que notre plan à Ascan à fonctionné à merveille! »  
Natsuki s'habilla rapidement et se retourna vers son interlocutrice: « Dans ce cas, c'est à notre tour de jouer! »  
Nao se contenta d'acquiescer et nos deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

« Natsuki! » cria Shizuru en se réveillant dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. A l'extérieur, il faisait grand jour au grand étonnement de notre héroïne qui se demandait durant combien de temps elle avait dormi.  
Alertée par les cris, Mai entra dans la pièce inquiète: « Tout va bien, Fujino-San? »  
« Tokiha-San? » interrogea la brune toute surprise, « Mais où suis-je? »  
« Dans l'une des demeures des Kanzaki, Fujino-San » annonça Reito en entrant dans la salle.  
« Kanzaki-San? » reprit le brune qui se souvint petit à petit ce qui s'était produit la veille, « Je crois que je dois vous remercier pour hier... »  
« Ce n'est rien, voyons! C'est tout à fait naturel de nous entraider » répliqua la rouquine avec un sourire chaleureux, « Vous nous aviez bien sauver la vie à la réunion, Fujino-San »  
« Appelez-moi, Shizuru, je vous prie » demanda la brune qui pouvait bien se permettre un peu familiarité avec ses sauveurs.  
« Appelle-moi Mai et lui, Reito, alors » répondit gentiment la rousse qui attrapa son petit chat noir dans les bras, « Et elle, c'est Mikoto! »  
Shizuru se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un regard sérieux: « Dites-moi ce qui s'est produit hier? Qui étaient ces Cruzaiders? »  
Reito regarda un instant notre petite héroïne et se décida d'entamer une explication: « Ces deux jeunes gens faisaient partis du fameux groupe révolutionnaire de Cruzaider, Rebirth. Ils ont pour but de prôner l'égalité et l'indépendance de tous les familiers, mais malheureusement, ils n'utilisent pas des moyens très pacifiques pour atteindre leur but... »  
« C'est-à-dire? » questionna la brune très intéressée par le sujet.  
« Hier... Ils ont fait exploser la mairie de la ville, peu de temps après que tu te sois évanouie... » déclara Reito avec un peu de colère dans sa voix, mais il se contrôlait, « Nous sommes malheureusement, arrivés trop tard... Et pour couronner le tout, ils se sont enfuis! »  
« En fait, Reito, nos familiers et moi sommes à la poursuite de ces terroristes. Nous essayons de découvrir leur cachette » annonça Mai qui voyait bien que Shizuru se demandait le pourquoi de leur présence sur les lieux la veille.  
« Mais, cela est très dangereux! » ajouta la brune en se retirant doucement du lit, « Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à des professionnelles? »  
« Pour le moment, le roi est plus focalisé sur cette histoire avec les Marguerite, c'est pourquoi en petit groupe, nous enquêtions. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, d'autres personnes cherchent dans d'autres villes » reprit le jeune homme qui fit signe de quitter la chambre, « Si vous le voulez bien, le diner est servi! »

Le repas fut silencieux, Shizuru était perdue dans ses pensées. Beaucoup d'événements venaient se remuer dans sa tête lorsque tout d'un coup, elle eut une révélation.  
« J'aimerais partir avec vous! » déclara-t-elle en brisant soudainement le silence.  
« Pourquoi voudrais-tu te joindre à nous? Cela est bien trop dangereux. Et... » Mai hésita de finir sa phrase, mais elle se lança malgré tout, « J'ai entendue dire que tu n'avais plus ton familier... »  
La brune se tut un instant avant de resserrer ses poing et de déclarer: « Natsuki est avec eux... »  
« Comment pouviez-vous le savoir? » interrogea la rouquine qui se tourna vers Reito pour avoir un peu de soutient de sa part.  
« Les deux Cruzaiders d'hier... Je les connais, enfin, je les ai déjà vus... » expliqua Shizuru qui se tourna à son tour vers le jeune homme, « Ils ont un lien avec le passé de Natsuki, je le sais! »  
Reito se leva doucement de sa chaise et s'avança vers notre héroïne avec un regard strict et froid.  
Contre toute attente, ce dernier fit la révérence à la plus jeune des Fujino: « Alors permettez-moi, mademoiselle, de faire vœux de vous protéger jusqu'à ce que votre familier retrouve sa fonction! »  
Tel un preux chevalier, Reito s'agenouilla devant Shizuru, la main sur le cœur.  
« Je veux aussi t'aider, Shizuru! » répliqua Mai en se levant de son siège.  
« Avec des protecteurs de votre envergure, je ne crains plus rien » déclara joyeusement la brune avec un beau sourire.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VII**

La nuit avait fait son règne sur toute la plaine de Célestia. Au milieu de toute cette végétation se trouvait un fort en pierre. Ce lieu était réputé pour être la plus grande prison de tout le pays, là où jamais personne n'avait réussi à s'enfuir. Mais surtout, la moitié des prisonniers étaient des Cruzaiders qui pour une raison ou pour une autre, juste ou injuste, s'étaient retrouvés ici. Ce soir-là, les gardes étaient tous en mouvement, malgré l'heure tardive. L'agitation était à son comble depuis plusieurs jours.

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr qu'il y aura une attaque des Rebirth, ici? Dans ma prison? Celle que jamais personne n'a osé ou n'a réussi à défier? » questionna le directeur des lieux, un peu perplexe, « Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous attendons vos fameux rebelles! »  
« Ne craignez rien » répondit calmement Reito qui était assis en face du bureau du chef de prison, « Cette information est la plus fiable qui soit! Et cela provient d'un des meilleurs informateurs de notre Roi »  
Cette annonce coupa le souffle au directeur qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire doubler la surveillance encore pendant un certain temps.  
« Et bien soit » reprit-il sur un ton ronchonneur, « Ils ont intérêt à venir vite! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, moi! »  
« Vous pensez déjà avoir gagné la bataille? » interrogea le jeune homme en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la sortie.  
Le directeur éclat de rire: « Bien sûr que cela est gagné d'avance! Jamais personne n'a pu s'enfuir d'ici, je dis bien jamais. Et si comme vous me le dîtes, ces rebelles vont venir libérer des hommes-bêtes, je les attends de pied ferme! »  
« Si vous le dîtes, mon cher monsieur » répliqua Reito en quittant la pièce.

Un doux vent soufflait à la fenêtre où Shizuru était accoudée. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle traversait des villes en quête de son familier, mais toujours aucun signe de cette dernière. Ne perdant toujours pas espoir, l'intuition de la brune lui disait que ce soir sera décisif.  
« Shizuru »  
Notre héroïne se retourna afin de voir son interlocutrice: « Qui y a-t-il, Mai? »  
« Cela fait un moment que tu es à cette fenêtre, peut-être devrais-tu te reposer un petit peu... » suggéra la rouquine en se posant sur le lit à côté de celui de la brunette avec Mikoto, son familier.  
Le petit chat noir alla se poser sur les jambes de sa maîtresse, attendant d'être cajolé. Cette scène rappela tristement des souvenirs à Shizuru qui sentit son cœur se serrer.  
« Qu'est-ce qui pousse donc ces familiers à agir ainsi... » interrogea vaguement Mai à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.  
« Qu'est-ce qui pousse nos familiers à nous suivre et à combattre leur congénères qui cherchent la liberté? » reprit Shizuru en se posant sur son lit.  
La rouquine ne trouva pas de réponse à la question de cette dernière et regarda sa protectrice en se disant que cette dernière ne pourrait jamais se retourner contre elle.  
Un silence prit place dans la salle, Mai resserra Mikoto dans ses bras avec un visage abattu.  
« Mai, je ne voulais pas dire cela de façon... » la brune s'interrompit soudainement pour regarder en direction de l'extérieur.  
« Shizuru? » interrogea la rousse en devenant inquiète et qui se leva lentement.  
« Ils arrivent... » déclarèrent notre héroïne en se retournant vers son amie, « Je sens la présence de Natsuki! »

En haut, sur le fort, le directeur et Reito guettaient sur la plaine qui s'offrait à leur horizon. Rapidement, Mai rejoignit les deux personnes toute essoufflée et paniquée: « Ils arrivent! »  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent une nouvelle fois sur l'étendu de verdure afin d'apercevoir leur ennemis. Scrutant pendant quelque instant et surtout, ne voyant toujours rien à l'horizon, le chef des lieux se mit à rire à pleine gorge.  
« Vous chassez des fantômes, ouais! » ricana le vieux monsieur en tapotant son ventre gras, « Vous, les gosses de riche, voyez le mal partout à force d'être dorloter ainsi! Fini de jouer les enfants, ce n'est pas votre terrain de jeu, ici! »  
« Non, ils sont là... » annonça Shizuru en s'avançant vers ses amis, le regard sur le paysage.  
Le directeur se contenta de glousser sans pour autant être trop impolie.

Terris dans les hautes herbes, un groupe d'individu avançait discrètement vers la prison de Célestia. Plus agile que n'importe quel félin, ils avancèrent rapidement sans même trop faire bouger la végétation.  
« Pfff! Regarde-moi ces bouffons! » chuchota Nao en glissant dans les buissons tel un poisson dans l'eau, « Ils ne remarqueraient même pas un éléphant dans un couloir! »  
« Reste quand même concentrée! » reprit Natsuki en tapant sa camarade sur la tête.  
Le jeune fille aux cheveux rouges grogna contre son attaquante, mais continua son chemin.  
Accompagnée de cinq alliés, Natsuki se fondit dans l'obscurité vers un but bien précis, celui de libérer ses congénères de la prison.  
« Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire! » déclara la louve en regardant tous ses camrades, « N'oubliez pas, le premier groupe fait diversion pendant que le deuxième libère les autres! »

Les gardiens faisaient leur ronde habituelle. Fatigués, ils baillaient tous et désiraient plus que tout, un lit bien douillet.  
L'un des soldats s'avança vers le bord de la muraille, cherchant un ennemi invisible avant de se retourner de l'autre côté.  
Lorsque soudain, quelque chose l'agrippa et le fit tomber du haut de son mur. A cette instant, des ombres passèrent sans faire de bruit, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux.  
Rapidement, les surveillants tombèrent tous un à un sans faire le moindre bruit. Sans aucune difficulté apparente, les intrus arrivèrent vers les cellules.

La salle semblait étrangement vide et démunit de soldat. Natsuki s'avança prudemment dans la pièce, ne lâchant pas sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.  
A ses côtés se tenaient deux Cruzaiders qui guettaient l'entrée.  
« C'est trop louche... » marmonna la jeune fille en découvrant que les cages étaient en réalité vide, « Qu'est-ce que... »  
Soudain, une pierre sous le pied de Natsuki s'enfonça dans le sol, ce qui fit fermer la porte du donjon. Les deux camarades de cette dernière se trouvaient à l'extérieur.  
« Et merde!! » grogna la louve en frappant contre le terrible portail en plomb, « C'est quoi ce piège?! »  
Tout d'un coup, le système d'alarme retentit à travers toute la prison, mettant tout le monde en alerte.  
Entendant la sonnerie, Natsuki se pencha près de la porte: « Continuez sans moi! Je vous rattraperais! »

« Comment?! » hurla Mai effrayée par le son des cloches qui déclarèrent une intrusion.  
Shizuru et Reito regardèrent une fois de plus sur la plaine en ne voyant toujours personne.  
« Vous voyez, ils sont déjà pris dans un de mes pièges! » ricana le directeur de la prison fier de lui, « Qui aurait deviné qu'en réalité, tout ce fort n'est qu'un leurre et qu'en fait, les prisonniers se trouvent sous terre! »  
« C'est toujours bon à savoir! »  
Le chef des lieux se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges surgir de nulle part qui le plaqua à terre.  
Reito allait réagir, mais un second homme-bête le propulsa contre un mur avant de s'enfuir avec Nao.  
« Il faut les rattrapez!! » hurla le directeur en rage qui alla vite rejoindre ses gardes.

Natsuki regardait tout autour d'elle et voyait bien que la pièce dans laquelle elle était piégée, fut leurre. Tout en gardant son calme, elle analysait détail par détail tous les éléments de l'endroit.  
Lorsque soudain, elle entendit les rugissements d'une panthère.  
« Nao? » murmura notre héroïne qui reconnue son amie, « Dans les sous-sols? Et ben, je suis impressionnée! »  
Ne voulant pas trop s'attarder, Natsuki prit sa forme animale, un grand loup bleu. A présent, munie d'une force phénoménale, la louve broya le sol en creusant, ce qui lui offrit une sortie de secours.

Tous les gardiens se dirigeaient vers les sous-sols, là où ils étaient sûrs de croiser les intrus. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent les deux Cruzaiders qui accompagnaient la louve bleue.  
« Ce ne sont pas les même que tout à l'heure... » constata Shizuru en regardant Reito et Mai.  
« Ils essaient de nous retenir! » déclara le directeur qui envoya ses soldats à l'assaut sans plus attendre.  
Malheureusement, les hommes-bêtes semblaient bien puissants et combattaient sans grande peine leur adversaire qui étaient trois fois plus nombreux qu'eux.  
Mai entama rapidement un sort de feu et s'apprêtait à projeter son pouvoir lorsque l'un de ses ennemis se jeta sur elle.  
Rapidement, Mikoto prit sa forme de chat et s'attaqua à l'agresseur de sa maîtresse. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, le petit félin possédait une force gigantesque. Elle éjecta plusieurs mètres plus loin son opposant qui n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se produire.  
Voyant que la bataille s'éternisait, Reito déclara: « Je vais partir de mon côté pour voir comment ça se passe dans les vraies cellules! »  
« Je viens avec toi! » déclara fermement Shizuru qui n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami pour sauter du haut de la muraille.  
Grâce à un sort de vent, la brune atterrit sans encombre et entreprit rapidement sa course, suivit de prêt par le jeune homme qui avait fait vœu de la protéger.

En arrivant vers l'entrée des sous-sols, nos deux jeunes nobles découvrirent qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. La cours était déjà remplie de Cruzaider et les soldats jonchaient le sol.  
« Ils ont déjà réussi à s'enfuir?! » déclara Reito stupéfait que la fameuse prison de Célestia soit tombée aussi vite et facilement.  
« Attention! » cria Shizuru lorsqu'une bête sauta sur le jeune homme.  
La mêlé était telle que la brune perdit de vue son camarade. Gardant son calme, la jeune fille restait sur ces gardes, apparemment les fugitifs étaient très hostiles.  
Soudain, une hyène se jeta sur notre héroïne qui esquiva à la dernière minute l'animal sauvage. Ne laissant pas Shizuru reprendre son souffle, la bête chargea une nouvelle fois sur sa proie. La brune n'eut pas d'autre choix que de fuir vers le sous-terrain.

Traversant les fins couloirs de pierre, Shizuru essayait de formuler une magie, mais le fait de devoir courir en même temps rendait l'énonciation difficile.  
Sans savoir où elle allait, la brune se retrouva dans une étrange pièce, un cul de sac, avec une terrible porte verrouillée de plusieurs cadenas.  
Shizuru n'avait pas d'autre solution que de faire face à son poursuivant, elle se retourna afin d'apercevoir la hyène qui semblait réclamer sa chair.  
Le Cruzaider se jeta sur la jeune fille qui fit apparaître une barrière invisible pour stopper l'assaut.  
Profitant de l'étourdissement de la bête, Shizuru couru sur le côté avant de lancer des éclaires qui propulsèrent son opposant contre la porte fermée. Dans un mouvement de rage, la hyène brisa par mégarde, les chaînes de la salle condamnée.  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'autre côté, ce qui attira l'attention des deux combattants qui se tournèrent vers la source.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, la porte tomba et écrasa par la même occasion l'adversaire de Shizuru.  
« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura cette dernière en découvrant la créature qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette prison.

« Ne cherchez pas à combattre! Partez! Fuyez! » ordonna Natsuki qui avait reprit sa forme humaine. Cette dernière courrait récupérer les fugitifs qui étaient restés au combat.  
Rapidement, elle croisa Nao qui essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner les Cruzaiders qui voulaient à tout prix prendre leur revanche sur leur tortionnaires.  
« Arrêtez bande d'abruti, cela ne sert à rien! » cria la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges, « Ah! Natsuki, aide-moi un peu là! »  
« Quittez rapidement les lieux et si vous voulez combattre à nos côtés, allez à la rizière pas très loin d'ici. Des amis vous accueilleront là-bas! » annonça la louve en se tournant ensuite vers sa camarade, « Y en a-t-il encore par ici? »  
« Je n'en sais strictement rien... Mais on ferait mieux de mettre les voiles! »  
« Ouais, je pense que tu as raison! » répondit Natsuki qui sentit une odeur familière.  
« Un problème? » interrogea Nao en voyant le visage perturbé de la louve.  
« Non, rien... Allons-y! »

Shizuru était pétrifiée face à la créature qui se trouvait face à elle. L'animal se trouvait être un énorme grizzli enragé, oui, car énormément de bave coulait de sa terrible gueule.  
La brune envoya des bourrasques de vent afin de faire reculer son opposant, mais grâce à son poids, l'ours ne recula pas d'un seul centimètre.  
Voyant l'imposante patte venir vers elle, la brune s'accroupit afin d'éviter une attaque qui fit un grand trou dans le mur.  
Combattre cet animal enragé serait de la folie, Shizuru prit donc la fuite à travers le labyrinthe de ce sous-terrain.  
Ne sachant pas où aller, notre héroïne se perdit facilement dans la prison. Et par manque de chance, elle se trouva une nouvelle fois dans un cul de sac.

Lentement, la brune se retourna vers celui qui la chassait, les mains tremblantes. Prise au piège comme un rat, Shizuru devait affronter plus qu'une bête, c'était nettement un démon.  
L'animal prit de frénésie ne semblait pas raisonnable et réclamait du sang. Mais malgré tout le stress, l'héritière des Fujino arriva tout de même à envoyer un sort.  
Des chaînes entourèrent le grizzli fou afin de l'emprisonner. Malheureusement, ceci fut vain, la bête se libéra grâce à sa grande puissance.  
L'ours noir prit de colère, frappa violemment le sol, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Shizuru qui tomba à terre.  
Voyant sa proie sans défense, la créature s'élança gueule ouverte vers sa victime, prêt à la dévorer.  
La brune reforma une nouvelle fois une barrière invisible, mais qui se brisa au contacte de l'animal. Plus rien ne pouvait arrêter le démon enragé désormais, et ce dernier allait achever son gibier à coup de croc.  
Lorsque tout d'un coup, une lueur bleue fit propulser le colosse sur le côté.  
Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Shizuru pour reconnaître son bienfaiteur: « Natsuki?! »  
La louve bleue n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner vers sa maîtresse que son ennemis repassait déjà à l'attaque.  
Agilement, Natsuki sauta sur le cou de l'animal pour y planter ses crocs. Sous la douleur, l'ours gesticula de façon brutale et projeta notre héroïne Cruzaider contre le mur.  
Sans perdre le nord, le grizzli se tourna vers Shizuru qui se trouvait encore à terre.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur imminente de la morsure à venir. Un terrible cri lui fit les rouvrir et elle découvrit avec stupéfaction que son familier se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle avec les crocs de la bête féroce dans sa nuque. Des gouttes de sang coula sur la main de la brune.  
« Natsuki!! » hurla Shizuru qui sentit un rage monter en elle.  
Une fois de plus, une étrange lueur blanche couvrit nos deux héroïnes. Et le grizzli fut propulsé par une force inconnue à deux mètres plus loin.  
Shizuru se releva alors que Natsuki s'était écroulée sur le côté. Assistant à la scène, la brune ne pouvait que nourrir une terrible haine envers celui qui avait blessé un être cher à elle.  
La lumière blanche s'entoura autour de Shizuru qui sentit une grande puissance magique la submerger.  
Dans sa frénésie, notre héroïne entama une incantation dont elle ne connaissait ni l'existence, ni la formule. A ce moment-là, la brume blanche devint sept têtes de serpent qui se jetèrent toutes sur l'ours noir, plantant leur croc empoisonné dans sa chair.  
Agonisant à cause du venin, l'animal sentit petit à petit que sa vie prenait fin avant de plonger dans un sommeil éternelle.

En reprenant ses esprits, Shizuru regardait la scène qui se produisait devant ses yeux et ne réalisait toujours pas que cela était son œuvre.  
Le gémissement de la louve réveilla la brune de ses pensées qui couru voir son amie. Mais Natsuki se releva brutalement malgré ses blessures et chercha à fuir.  
« Non, Natsuki, reste avec moi! » cria Shizuru qui prit le tête de son familier dans ses bras, « Ne m'abandonne pas une fois de plus... »  
La louve resta silencieuse et essayait gentiment de se défaire de l'étreinte de sa maîtresse.  
« Pourquoi, Natsuki? Pourquoi? » questionna l'héritière des Fujino en tremblant.  
La Cruzaider sentit un larme toucher son museau et entreprit toutefois de se retirer des bras de la brune. Cette dernière reprit une forme humaine, le visage qui avait tant manqué à Shizuru et dont elle rêvait tous les soirs.

Natsuki plaque Shizuru contre le mur et murmura à son oreille: « Ne me cherche pas... Ne me poursuit plus... Oublie-moi! »  
« Comment le pourrais-je?! » répliqua la brune qui retourna son amie contre la pierre sans trop de mal à cause de ses blessures, « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, Natsuki! J'ai besoin de toi! »  
Shizuru attrapa les joues de la louve entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Je t'aime, Natsuki... » chuchota la deuxième fille des Fujino.  
Le familier de la brune allait répondre quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par une arrivante.  
« Natsuki?! » fit Nao en arrivant dans la pièce et qui sortit ses griffes en voyant l'humaine qui se trouvait aux côtés de son amie.  
Rapidement, Natsuki se mit devant Shizuru afin de la protéger: « Non, ne lui fait aucun mal! »  
« Et pourquoi? Ils sont nos ennemis! » répliqua la panthère qui se mit en position.  
« Si tu touches un seul cheveux de Shizuru, tu auras à faire avec moi! » menaça la louve avec un regard tueur.  
« Shizuru? Aaah! C'est donc elle! » ricana Nao qui avait désormais un sourire sur les lèvres, « Natsuki, dis-moi, c'est qui? »  
La protectrice de Shizuru grogna contre son propre alliée et était prête à attaquer.

Soudain, des bruits de pas venaient dans leur direction, ce qui alerta les deux Cruzaiders.  
« Merde! Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici! » déclara Nao qui prit sa forme animale avant de faire un énorme trou dans le mur.  
Cette dernière se tourna afin de voir si la louve bleue allait la suivre ou pas. Natsuki quant à elle, tourna son regard vers Shizuru.  
« Ne me poursuis pas... Sinon, nous deviendrons ennemis! » murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir avec son amie dans la pièce d'à côté, au moment même où Reito et les gardes arrivèrent sur les lieux.  
Shizuru tomba genou, elle sentait son cœur se déchirer au fur et à mesure que Natsuki s'éloignait d'elle.  
« Natsuki... Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je te récupérerais... » chuchota la brune avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre VIII**

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent depuis la dernière rencontre de nos deux héroïnes. Désormais, la guerre entre les Humains et les Cruzaider était officiellement déclarée. De sanglantes batailles se firent un peu partout dans tout l'empire.  
Bien que les combats confrontaient des hommes-bêtes et les hommes, certains familiers restèrent dans le camp de leur maître de gré ou de force.  
Shizuru n'avait pas revu Natsuki depuis leur dernière rencontre à la prison. Afin de retrouver son Cruzaider, notre héroïne rentra dans les rangs de la garde impériale, elle faisait partie de l'escadron des sorciers. Partir en guerre était la seule chance que la brune pouvait avoir pour croiser à nouveau son familier. Et sans grande surprise, les talents magiques de cette dernière, la firent monter rapidement en grade.  
Désormais, Shizuru portait le même titre que les généraux de la garde impériale. Les hommes-bêtes du camps adverse avaient appris à la craindre, à être très prudent lorsque cette dernière se trouvait sur le champ de bataille.  
Les compétences impressionnantes de l'une des héritières des Fujino honoraient fabuleusement sa famille.  
Mais Kenji Fujino aurait amplement préféré que ses filles soient restées en sécurité au manoir. Participant lui aussi à la bataille, il aurait voulu pouvoir accompagné notre héroïne dans ses aventures, mais son rôle parmi les conseillers du roi l'empêchait de quitter les alentours du château.  
Shizuna quant à elle, était devenue le bras droit de la brune. Accompagnée de son familier, Yumi, elle s'était promise de protéger sa petite sœur au péril de sa propre vie.

« Les forces ennemis continuent d'avancer! Nous devons impérativement arrêter leur progression! »  
« Que pouvons-nous faire?! Ils sont trop nombreux, sans compter que certains de nos familiers se rebellent contre nous! »  
« Cette situation est insoutenable! Il faut agir et vite! »  
Dans la salle du congrée, la panique commençait à prendre le dessus. L'empereur était complètement débordé par les événements. Restant là, à entendre hurler ses conseillers, il se frottait nerveusement le front.  
« Messieurs, veuillez vous calmer, je vous prie! Cela ne mène à rien de paniquer! » déclara Kenji en se levant de son siège et qui faisait signe aux personnes autour de la table de baisser le ton.  
« Merci, Fujino... » soupira celui qui dirigeait l'empire en se levant à son tour, « Nous allons devoir changer de stratégie. Il va falloir concentrer nos défenses sur des points précis et surtout, éloigner les innocents! »  
Tous firent le signe de loyauté avec leur main face à la déclaration de l'empereur.  
Ike se pencha vers son maître qui semblait un peu perplexe: « Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur? »  
« Ce n'est rien... C'est juste que pendant que nous sommes occupés avec cette guerre insensée, les Marguerite doivent certainement en profiter pour inventer un autre plan diabolique! » grogna le père de notre héroïne en se sentant bien faible et inutile sur le moment.  
Puis, en se tournant vers son protecteur de toujours, Kenji déclara: « Ike... Tu connais le plan de notre souverain. Je t'en prie, fais très attention à toi! »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien » répondit simplement le familier sur une voix sereine.

Très loin du château, dans un recoin caché de la montagne, une autre réunion avait lieu, mais celle-ci était constituée que de Cruzaider.  
« Au rapport! » déclara un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, ce dernier semblait être l'un des chefs de la troupe.  
« Nous avançons progressivement sur le territoire ennemi, mais... » répondit un sbire.  
« Mais quoi?! Parle! » grogna impatiemment le chef.  
« Calme-toi, Sasuke! » déclara une demoiselle aux longs cheveux de la nuit.  
« Que fais-tu là, Shana? Ne devais-tu pas t'occuper de Natsuki? » reprit Sasuke qui avait récupéré une voix posée.  
« Natsuki va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a juste pas l'habitude d'être sur un champ de bataille, mais ça va lui passer » expliqua Shana qui se tourna vers le sbire, « Alors? Qu'as-tu à nous annoncer? »  
« Et bien... Comme je le disais, nous avançons progressivement sur le territoire ennemi... Cependant, nous avions tout de même perdu quelques batailles... » déclara le Cruzaider en tremblant.  
« Des batailles? Lesquelles? Qui étaient les généraux de ces troupes? » interrogea le jeune homme en essayant de garder son calme  
« Et bien... Le premier est celui dirigé par Reito Kanzaki qui est épaulé par Mai Tokiha. Le second qui ne sera sans trop grande surprise pour vous, suit les ordres de Shizuru Fujino... »  
« Encore elle... »  
« Encore et toujours elle » renchérit Shana en se tournant vers son compagnon, « Laisse-moi partir sur la prochaine bataille contre elle! »  
« Mais, je ne sais pas si... »  
« Réfléchit donc, Sasuke! Une fois cette humaine morte, tous nos problèmes seront terminés. Et quand je dis tout, je parle de Natsuki aussi! »  
« Tu as raison... Alors je pars pour l'autre escadron, celle contre ce Reito! » répondit Sasuke en se dirigeant devant ses troupes, « Vous êtes tous avec moi? »  
Une horde de Cruzaider hurlèrent à la victoire de leurs chefs.

Se retirant derrière, loin du regard, la jeune fille aux yeux de feu se tourna vers son frère: « Et je prend Natsuki avec moi. Je veux qu'elle voit cette Shizuru périr sous ses yeux... »  
« Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers elle? » interrogea Sasuke avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
« Natsuki s'est faîte dompter! Et elle ne pourra s'en défaire que si elle voit son ancienne maîtresse mourir! »  
« Mais elle avait perdu la mémoire, sinon penses-tu que cela aurait réellement pu se produire? »  
« Jamais! » déclara simplement la jeune fille avant de partir en flèche dans ses quartiers.

Dans une pièce totalement obscure, une demoiselle se tenait recroqueviller dans le coin du mur. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un seul pouce depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
La tête engouffrée derrière ses genoux, cette dernière ne voulait plus sortir du noir; elle ne voulait plus voir le monde réel. Tout cette histoire la dépassait totalement et elle ne pouvait y faire face.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant une lumière aveuglante pénétrer dans la pièce.  
« Natsuki! Natsuki! »  
La jeune fille essayait de se boucher les oreilles, ne voulant rien entendre.  
« Ça suffit maintenant! » grogna l'intruse en tirant Natsuki par le bras, « Tu vas t'activer, oui? »  
« Laisse-moi, Nao!! » hurla notre héroïne en se débattant.  
« Combien de temps comptes-tu encore rester cloîtrée dans cette pièce?! » demanda la panthère rouge qui commençait à grogner.  
« Je ne veux aller nulle part... » déclara Natsuki qui détourna la tête.  
« Et alors?! Tu vas rester là sans rien faire, alors que nous allons enfin réaliser notre rêve?! »  
Toutes deux se tournèrent afin d'apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante, Shana.  
« Je n'ai pas de rêve... »  
« Natsuki, reprends-toi! » hurla l'arrivante en prenant son interlocutrice par le col, « Tu as peut-être oublié qui avait tué ta mère? Tu as aussi oublié la raison pour lequel tu as voulu survivre dans ce monde pourri? Natsuki! Ne nous lâche pas maintenant! »  
« Tu as raison... » répondit Natsuki qui se releva fièrement, le regard déterminé, « Quel est le plan? »  
« Voilà la Natsuki que je connais! » s'exclama Shana en tapotant le dos de son amie, « Prochaine mission, tu es avec moi! »

« Shizuru, l'ennemi nous attaque!! » cria Shizuna en entrant avec fracas dans la chambre de la brune qui dormait à moitié, « Vite! »  
Shizuru se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son armoire pendant que sa sœur continuait d'alerter tout le régiment.  
Par delà de la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir une pleine lune rouge, voir même sanglante. A cette vue, notre héroïne eut comme un mauvais pressentiment. La couleur du ciel ne disait rien qui vaille.  
Sans plus attendre, la seconde fille Fujino se changea en hâte et partit rejoindre ses compatriotes.  
« Quelle est la situation? » interrogea-t-elle en arrivant devant ses soldats.  
« Nous sommes complètement encerclés, madame! » répondit le garde, « Ils sont plus nombreux que nous aussi! »  
« Très bien » reprit Shizuru qui se tourna vers tous ses combattants, « Mes chers amis, nous avions connu une situation bien pire que celle-ci. N'ayez crainte et combattez fièrement pour votre peuple. Nous entamerons comme à notre habitude, la formation alpha! Allez-y! »  
Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que tout le monde s'active aux ordres de leur commandant.  
Suivit de Shizuna et du familier de cette dernière, notre héroïne monta tout en haut de la tour de garde. Sachant parfaitement que certains hommes-bêtes pouvaient posséder une vision nocturne, Shizuru devait remédier à cette handicap.  
Les paroles d'incantation se firent entendre en cette nuit rouge. Yumi guettait de son côté que rien ne vienne interrompre le sort.

Lorsque soudain, un aigle s'approcha rapidement vers nos trois amies en haut de la tour.  
« Non, Yumi! C'est Takeda » déclara Shizuna en tendant le bras pour barrer le passage à son familier, « Il nous apporte un message de la part de Reito, je suppose »  
L'animal ne s'arrêta pas, il survola au-dessus des filles Fujino et laissa tomber un message qui fut attraper par Yumi avant de repartir de là où il venait.  
L'aînée des Fujino s'empressa de lire le contenu de la lettre avant de se tourner vers sa cadette: « Il semblerait que Reito subisse lui aussi, une embuscade! »  
« Ils ont décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur alors... Apparemment, nous les ralentissions trop » déclara Shizuru qui lança une énorme boule lumineuse dans le ciel.  
La lueurs blanche éclaira les alentours à des kilomètres, ce qui à présent, permettait aux humains de combattre à arme égal avec les Cruzaider.  
« Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ainsi! » cria notre héroïne au moment où ses soldats lançaient l'offensive.

« Elle est vraiment douée, cette Shizuru. Maintenant, on se croirait presque en plein jour! » constata Nao qui se tourna vers la chef du groupe, « On fait quoi? »  
« Nuit ou pas, on les décime tous! » ordonna Shana en abaissant son bras, ce qui fit attaquer tous ses congénères sur le champs de bataille.  
« Comme tu veux! » reprit la panthère rouge qui s'élança à son tour là où le sang allait jaillir.  
« Bien, Natsuki vient avec moi » reprit la chef en prenant sa forme animal, celui d'une louve écarlate, « Nous, on a une proie plus juteuse à dévorer! »  
Natsuki se contenta de garder son mutisme et de prendre sa forme animal avant de suivre son amie.

Depuis le haut de sa tour, Shizuna scrutait attentivement le champs de bataille, guettant le moindre danger potentiel: « Tout semble se passer normalement... Enfin je... »  
La maîtresse de Yumi eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un canidé sortit de nulle part, la plaqua à terre. Son familier se jeta sur l'agresseur de Shizuna, mais une deuxième créature la propulsa hors de la plateforme.  
« Yumi! » hurla Shizuna paniquée de voir que sa protectrice allait chuter de plusieurs milliers de mètres.  
Une bourrasque violente fit reculer le Cruzaider qui se trouvai sur la fille Fujino. Et sans plus attendre, Shizuna sauta dans le vide afin de sauver son familier.  
« Nous voilà enfin en face à face, Shizuru » déclara la louve écarlate en reprenant sa forme humaine, « J'attendais impatiemment ce moment! »  
« J'en suis très honorée, mais il semblerait que je ne connaisse pas votre nom, moi » répondit la brune avec un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.  
Le second attaquante sortit de l'ombre et vint se découvrir devant l'humaine. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Shizuru pour reconnaître son propre familier. Mais ne voulant pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, notre héroïne ne révéla aucune expression sur son visage alors que son cœur la tourmentait en cet instant même.  
« Natsuki... » murmura Shizuru en regardant son ancienne protectrice, « Pourquoi... »  
« Peu importe, Fujino Shizuru, tu vas mourir! » déclara Shana qui s'élança sur sa proie sans crier garde.  
Mais elle fut interrompue par un serpent gigantesque qui l'emprisonna en s'enroulant tout autour d'elle.  
A ce moment-là, Natsuki se jeta sur Yumi, enfonçant ses terribles crocs dans la chair de son adversaire. Prise de douleur, l'étreinte fut desserrée, ce qui permit à Shana de s'échapper. Mais le serpent n'allait pas s'arrêter pour si peu, il se défendit de la louve en mordant à son tour.  
« Non, Natsuki! » cria Shizuru qui se fit bousculer par sa sœur.  
« Shizuru, attention! » hurla Shizuna qui lança une boule de feu sur la Cruzaider qui avait envoyer une nouvelle offensive.  
Shana esquiva furtivement l'attaque et se remit rapidement en position de contre-attaque.  
« Elle est très forte celle-là... » grogna l'ainée des Fujino en entamant un sort.

« Pourquoi? » questionna Yumi pendant son affrontement avec la louve, « Répond-moi, pourquoi te retournes-tu contre ton propre maître? »  
« Et toi, pourquoi obéis-tu? » interrogea Natsuki en montrant ses canines à son opposant, « Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te sacrifier pour un humain?! »  
La louve bleue se jeta sur son adversaire, mais le serpent tournoya sur lui-même avant de plaquer notre héroïne sur le sol.  
Yumi pencha sa tête vers celle de Natsuki: « Comment peux-tu me poser cette question alors que toi, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, tu donnais ta vie pour Shizuru? »  
La jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit resta un instant bouche-bée, ne sachant plus quoi répondre. Elle sortit soudainement de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit les hurlements de celle qui l'accompagnait.  
Rapidement et soudainement, Natsuki se dégagea de son attaquante et avec une force phénoménale, elle frappa Yumi de ses crocs. Le choc fut tellement brutalement que cette dernière tomba raide sur le sol.  
Une fois son adversaire mit hors état de nuire, Natsuki s'élança au secours de Shana qui se trouvait à terre devant les deux héritières Fujino.  
« C'est fini! » déclara Shizuru qui allait envoyé le coup de grâce, mais elle s'interrompit dans son incantation lorsqu'elle vit son familier s'interposer, « Natsuki?! »  
« Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Shizuru! » hurla Natsuki en reprenant sa forme humaine, « Tu devras me passer sur le corps, si tu veux la tuer! »  
La brune était tétanisée devant son ancienne protectrice qui se trouvait devant elle.  
A cette vue, Shizuna décida de prendre la parole: « Natsuki, pourquoi? Tu étais de notre côté, non? Tu étais toujours aux côtés de Shizuru, rappelles-toi! »  
« Non, ne les écoute pas, Natsuki! » interrompit Shana en se relevant difficilement, « Ils essaient de t'embobiner, les fourbes! »  
« Non, Natsuki, écoute nous! » reprit Shizuna qui tentait de sortir sa sœur de son mutisme.  
« Pourquoi cette haine envers les humains..? » questionna faiblement Yumi sur le sol.  
« Pourquoi? Pourquoi?! » grogna furieusement la Cruzaider blessée, « Je vais vous dire pourquoi! Parce que vous avez tué ma famille! Et de quel droit vous nous traitez comme des esclaves, bande de scélérat! »  
Un silence se posa un instant après cette annonce, mais Shizuru décida enfin de parler: « Mais toi, Natsuki, pourquoi? »  
La louve prit le bras de Shana par dessus de son épaule et s'apprêtait à partir. Une fois sur le bord de la plateforme, elle se retourna et déclara: « Tout simplement parce que Shana est ma sœur »  
Puis, les deux Cruzaider disparurent subitement dans les airs. Shizuna s'élança sur le rebord pour suivre leurs attaquantes des yeux, mais personne ne se trouvait en bas.  
Shizuru ne sentait de plus en plus mal, la tristesse et la colère se mélangeaient dans son cœur brisé.

Des nuages noirs commencèrent à se former au-dessus de la tour de garde et le l'orage grognait furieusement.  
« Shizuru... » fit la sœur ainée qui savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de notre héroïne.  
Rapidement, Shizuna envoya une boule de feu dans le ciel, c'était le signal de repli d'urgence. Puis, elle se précipita près de son familier avant de s'envelopper dans une bulle protectrice.  
Les nuages devenaient de plus en plus sombres, le vent devenait plus violent et la foudre détruisait tout sur son passage.  
D'un geste de la main, Shizuru terrassa toute une horde de Cruzaider ennemie. Et face à une telle puissance, les hommes-bêtes durent se retirer. Mais la brune ne voulait pas les laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, elle foudroya les quelques retardataires qui n'avaient pas sû se mettre à l'abri à temps.  
La fureur de Shizuru se calma que lorsqu'elle ne voyait plus un seul être vivant dans son champs de vision.  
Ayant assistée à toute la scène, Shizuna transpirait et tremblait face à la puissance terrifiante de sa propre petite sœur: « Shizuru... »

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient progressivement, puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs inquiet: « Shana, tu es blessés? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien... » répondit cette dernière qui était assise sur un lit avec quelques bandages un peu partout sur le corps, « Natsuki m'a sauvé à temps »  
« Et elle va bien? » reprit Sasuke qui ne voyait personne d'autre dans la chambre, « Où est-elle? »  
« Elle se promène un peu dehors, elle n'a rien »  
« Quelque chose ne va pas? » interrogea le grand frère en voyons la rage sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
« C'est une humiliation! Et crois-moi, je fais le serment de tuer cette fille, cette Shizuru! » grogna Shana en serrant le duvet dans son poing, « Je ne perdrais pas la prochaine fois! »  
« Je t'avoue que de mon côté, j'ai aussi perdu la bataille » consola Sasuke en se posant près de sa sœur, « Mais on a pas encore perdu la guerre! On vengera nos parents, ne t'inquiète pas »

S'avançant s'en vraiment savoir pour aller où, Natsuki marchait dans la forêt sans but. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se promener un peu. Son esprit étant toujours pas apaisé, la louve cherchait désespérément un moyen de se défaire de la tristesse qui emprisonnait son cœur. Le plus étrange pour elle, fut qu'elle n'en connaissait pas l'origine, ni la cause de ses tourments.  
Marchant au clair de lune, Natsuki admirait la lueur douce de cette dernière, se demandant le pourquoi de sa présence sur cette terre.  
Une odeur vint subitement mettre notre héroïne sur ses gardes, la louve se retourna hâtivement. Elle inspira de toutes ses forces avant de lancer un hululement puissant à travers les bois. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir son hurlement, une personne vint l'intercepter et la mit à terre.  
Sans se laisser impressionner, Natsuki repoussa son attaquant avec ses jambes avant de se relever avec une roulade arrière.  
« C'est trop tard, tout le monde est au courant de votre embuscade! » déclara notre héroïne qui observait son adversaire caché dans l'ombre des arbres, « Tu peux te montrer, je t'ai reconnu, Ike! »  
« Je vois que tu n'as pas oublier mon odeur » déclara le familier de Kenji Fujino en se montrant à la lumière de la lune, « C'est l'une des rares choses dont tu te souviennes! »  
« Tu étais quand même mon professeur... »  
« Non, tu n'es pas mon élève. Du moins, tu n'es plus l'élève que j'avais connu et dont j'étais fier » répliqua Ike de sang froid.  
Au loin, on pouvait entendre le son d'une bataille qui avait démarrée, il y avait quelques minutes.  
« Et quoi? Tu es toi aussi, venu me demander ''pourquoi''? » reprit impertinemment Natsuki avec un sourire moqueur.  
« Non, je suis simplement ici pour accomplir ma mission » répondit franchement le lion qui se mit en position de combat, « Je t'éliminerais, si tu te mets à travers de mon chemin »  
« Je n'arriverais jamais à vous comprendre, vous, les familiers! » hurla Natsuki qui s'élança sur son ancien enseignant avec rage.  
Ike tendit son puissant poing vers son opposante, mais cette dernière l'esquiva de justesse. Profitant de l'ouverture, la louve redressa sa jambe afin de l'abattre sur son adversaire. Mais son pied fut attrapé par Ike qui la projeta contre un arbre.  
Avant même que Natsuki ne puisse se relever, elle se trouva bloquer contre le bois. Son ennemi plongea ses yeux dans les siens et déclara: « La Natsuki que je connaissais, possédait la réponse à ta question. Moi aussi, j'en ai une pour toi, qui es-tu? »  
La louve se débattit de toute son énergie, mais le bras de Ike faisait pression sur sa gorge, ce qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement: « La... Lâche-moi... »  
« Qui es-tu? » hurla une nouvelle fois Ike en appuyant un peu plus fort sur sa prise, « Où est donc la Natsuki que je connaissais? »  
Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la louve mis à part quelques gémissements de douleur.  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te demande cela? Tout simplement parce que la Natsuki que je connaissais, je la considérais comme ma propre fille. Elle était quelqu'un de bien... » murmura doucement le lion à l'oreille de sa proie, « Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu es? »

Natsuki ne pouvait plus supporter cela, prenant appuis sur l'arbre, elle repoussa son adversaire avec ses pieds joins. Avant de retomber à terre, la louve toussa fortement et leva les yeux sur son opposant. Ike, s'attendant à une nouvelle offensive, se tenait prêt à contre-attaquer.  
« Je ne sais pas... »  
« Que? Natsuki? » reprit Ike un peu perplexe et intrigué. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille, penchant doucement sa main vers l'épaule de cette dernière.  
Notre héroïne recula brutalement au contact de son ancien enseignant: « Je... Je ne sais plus... »  
Tout en essayant de ne pas faire paniquer la louve, Ike lui demanda de s'expliquer plus clairement car il avait envie de l'aider.  
« Je ne sais plus qui je suis... Ce que je dois faire... » déclara Natsuki en tremblant, « J'ai deux entités en moi, une qui ne veut que de la vengeance et l'autre, du réconfort... »  
« Continue... » ajouta Ike afin de pousser la jeune fille à dévoiler ses sentiments.  
Notre héroïne tomba à genoux et ses yeux commencèrent à se mouiller petit à petit: « Au fond de moi, je peux encore ressentir sa présence... La présence de la Natsuki que vous disiez tous connaître! Elle est là, au fond de moi et elle me torture... Pourquoi?! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et de ce fait, récupéré mon vrai ''moi'' »  
Fondant en larme, Natsuki se sentait totalement perdue et seule, ne sachant plus réellement qui elle était vraiment. Ike s'accroupit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.  
A la surprise de la louve, elle n'avait pas envie de fuir cette étreinte. Au contraire, elle s'y sentait bien. Cette chaleur et cette douceur la rappelait quelqu'un... Shizuru!  
« Natsuki... » chuchota Ike sans lâcher le jeune fille, « A toi de savoir ce que tu désirs, toi seule pourra en décider »  
Les larmes prenaient progressivement raison de Natsuki qui commençait lentement à s'assoupir. Avant de s'écrouler, un mot, un nom sortit de ses lèvres: « Shizuru »


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre IX**

« Es-tu vraiment sûr de toi? » interrogea Kenji Fujino en posant sa tasse sur la table.  
Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de l'interlocuteur du père de notre héroïne. Monsieur Fujino se leva de son siège afin de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.  
Avant de franchir le pas, il se tourna vers son familier: « Je te fais confiance, Ike »  
« Je me porte garant de la petite » répondit simplement Ike au moment où la porte se referma.  
Sans plus attendre, le lion prit ses affaires et quitta le château d'un pas rapide.

« Un peu de repos? Mais il n'y en a pas à la guerre! » hurla Shizuna contre l'un des envoyés de l'empereur, « Et vous croyez peut-être que l'ennemi va s'offrir des vacances au soleil pendant ce temps?? »  
« Écoutez, mademoiselle, il se trouve que votre père a émis le souhait que ses deux filles fassent une sorte de trêve pour un petit moment... » répondit doucement le messager qui avait pour habitude de se faire incendier en ces temps sanglants.  
« Si Otou-San souhaite cela, je suppose que nous pouvions bien lui obéir pour une fois » ajouta Shizuru en sirotant lentement sa tasse de thé, « Après tout, nous nous sommes engagées dans l'armée sans même lui demander son avis. Mère doit encore être furieuse, d'ailleurs »  
« Votre père désirerait que vous passiez un petit séjour près de la capitale en sa compagnie » expliqua l'interprète qui se décalait doucement plus loin de la maîtresse de Yumi.  
« Parfait, un peu de calme ne nous fera pas de mal » déclara joyeusement la brune avec un grand sourire.  
« C'est nouveau ça! Ma folle de petite sœur qui traverse tout le pays à la recherche de son familier durant plusieurs mois, décide enfin de faire une pause? » rétorqua l'aînée des Fujino qui se sentait déstabilisée par le comportement de sa cadette, « Et d'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas où se trouve Natsuki »  
« Je sais... »

Le soleil se levait lentement derrière les vagues de pierre formées par la montagne. Sa douce lumière venait caresser la peau blanche d'une jeune fille alors à moitié assoupie. Se levant lentement, la demoiselle se dirigea vers un point d'eau afin de se rafraîchir le visage. Mais par mégarde, cette dernière trébucha sur une pierre et tomba la tête la première dans le ruisseau. La jeune fille grogna en tapant ses mains dans l'eau, telle une furie.  
« Toujours autant d'entrain dès le matin, petite! »  
La petite maladroite se tourna afin de voir la personne qui se tenait debout au sec, sans dire un seul mot.  
« Et toujours entêtée à rester dans ton mutisme, Natsuki » ricana Ike qui lança une boule de riz à son ancienne élève, « Allez, mange! »  
La louve se contenta simplement d'avaler son repas dans le silence, sous les regards de son protecteur.  
Profitant de cette instant de calme, Ike déclara en regardant le magnifique paysage naturel autour de lui: « Te rappelles-tu de cet endroit? Oui, c'est ici que je t'ai fait endurer les pires tourmants pendant quatre jours »  
Il se mit à rire gentiment avant de se tourner vers notre héroïne: « Ouais, mais toi, tu ne flanchais pas! Parce que tu voulais protéger Shizuru... »  
Natsuki baissa la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son interlocuteur.  
« Et bien, ma petite, je vais reprendre cet entrainement, libre à toi de le faire aussi » ordonna Ike en se levant, « En tout les cas, tu connais déjà la marche à suivre »  
Notre jeune héroïne ne bougea pas de sa place, elle fixait simplement le lion partir au loin. Elle resta un instant cloîtrée dans ses pensées avant de se lever brutalement et de partir dans la direction opposée à grand pas.

Quel fut donc le bonheur pour Kenji de retrouver ses deux filles saines et sauves. Il s'empressa de les serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras.  
« Bonjour, Otou-San » fit le premier de ses enfants.  
« Comment vas-tu, Otou-San? » reprit la deuxième.  
« Maintenant que vous êtes là, mes chéries, tout va à merveille! » déclara le père de famille essayant de ne pas devenir trop émotif, « Venez mes anges, je vous ai préparé des lits bien douillets et réservé dans les meilleurs restaurants de la ville »  
« Ooh, je sens que notre très cher père essaie de nous amadouer pour que l'on ne reparte plus » ricana notre héroïne avec un doux sourire.  
« Je le crois aussi, chère petite sœur » commenta Shizuna en entrant dans le jeu de la brune.  
« Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'essayer » répondit Kenji tout amusé, « Allons-y, mes filles »

La nuit tombée, après un délicieux et somptueux repas, les deux sœurs Fujino se trouvaient dans une chambre, chacune dans un bon lit chaud.  
N'arrivant pas encore à fermer l'œil, les deux demoiselles décidèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, racontant chacune leurs anecdotes et riant du passé. Mais malgré ce petit instant de complicité fraternel, Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son familier perdu.  
« Tu penses encore à elle, hein? » fit Shizuna en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait touché juste, « Oublie-la! »  
Shizuru se redressa brutalement de son lit, le visage outré: « Comment peux-tu dire cela? Natsuki était mon familier »  
« Peut-être, mais maintenant, elle est dans le camp ennemi et cela tu ne peux pas le nier » reprit l'aînée d'une voix calme, « Il se peut même qu'un jour elle s'en prenne directement à toi, ma petite Shizuru »  
Notre héroïne répliqua des plus belles, il était impossible que la louve soit capable d'une telle atrocité. Et Shizuna comprenait les positions de sa petite sœur, mais ces derniers temps, Natsuki n'avait rien fait pour regagner la confiance de tous.  
« Je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer, si elle t'attaquait! Et tu devrais faire de même, elle n'est plus celle que tu connaissais » ajouta Shizuna en regardant désormais la brune dans les yeux, « Et les choses seraient tellement plus simple pour toi, si elle disparaissait pour toujours... »  
« Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il faudrait que je tue Natsuki?! »  
« Pour ton bien et celui de notre pays! Elle fait partie des chefs de nos adversaires, les Rebirth. Il n'y a pas à hésiter, tu dois faire ton devoir en tant que compatriote et soldat! »  
Sur ces mots, la grande sœur de notre héroïne se retourna dans son lit, signe qu'elle ne voulait plus en discuter et qu'elle allait dormir. Shizuru quant à elle, se recoucha lentement dans son duvet, le cœur serré. Son aînée avait peut-être raison, se disait-elle. Mais aura-t-elle la force de tuer son propre familier?  
Sur cette lourde question, Shizuru referma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil lui apportera sa réponse.

Il se faisait déjà bien tard, le croisant de lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, Ike décida donc d'interrompre ici, son entrainement. Il revint sur ses pas, là où il avait laisser son ancien disciple.  
Ce fut sans trop grande surprise qu'il ne retrouva pas la jeune fille à la même place que lorsqu'il était parti. Scrutant tout autour du lieu, aucun signe me montrait la présence de la louve.  
Par pur instinct, Ike se dirigea vers une petite chute d'eau à quelques mètres de sa position.  
« Tu vas tomber malade, si tu continues de rester là en-dessous » commenta le lion en s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit qui méditait sous la cascade.  
Levant lentement le regard, Natsuki observa l'arrivant d'un regard sans vie et sans espoir. L'eau ruisselait sur le visage de la jeune fille en se mêlant à ses larmes.  
« Petite, tu es restée là toute la journée? » interrogea Ike un peu perplexe, « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? T'entraîner aurait moins été une perte de temps, tu sais »  
« Mon maître m'avait dit un jour que mon entrainement serait bien plus fructueux si mon esprit n'est pas agité » répondit la louve sans se déloger de sa place, « Et je ne suis toujours pas tranquille... »  
Ike eut un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, il s'accroupit afin d'avoir son visage au même niveau que la demoiselle.  
« Je sais, Natsuki... »

Durant un après-midi bien ensoleillé, la petite famille Fujino se promenait tranquillement dans un parc, au bord d'un lac. Profitant de la belle journée, ils décidèrent de faire un pique-nique.  
Shizuru savourait délicatement son thé pendant que sa sœur discutait avec leur père.  
« Otou-San, je me demandais... Où est donc Ike? Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes avec toi et aucun signe de vie de sa part » déclara Shizuna très intriguée, « Un familier se doit d'être toujours à vos côtés »  
Se rendant compte de ses paroles, l'aînée des filles Fujino se retourna vers notre héroïne en s'excusant du regard. La brune lui fit comprendre que cela n'était pas grave, d'une négation de la tête.  
« Ike est en mission, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir » répondit simplement Kenji avec un doux sourire sur le visage, « Et Shizuru, tu sais... »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas... J'ai pris ma décision désormais... » répliqua calmement Shizuru en gardant son regard dans sa tasse, « Je sais ce qui me reste à faire... »  
« Tu vas enfin en finir avec cette histoire? » reprit Shizuna d'une voix ferme et qui se tourna face à sa cadette, « Te sens-tu prêtes à le faire? »  
Notre héroïne acquiesça de la tête, le regard sûr et déterminé se dessinait petit à petit dans ses yeux.  
« Prête, mais pour faire quoi? » interrogea monsieur Fujino qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
Soudain, une terrible explosion mit fin à la discussion de notre petite famille.  
Yumi se plaça automatiquement devant eux, étant le seul familier présent, prête à combattre s'il le fallait.  
La plus grande surprise fut que les explosions continuèrent un peu partout dans la ville. La question ne se posa même pas dans la tête de Shizuru, c'était certainement une attaque des hommes-bêtes rebelles. Mais comment avaient-ils pu s'avancer aussi près de la capitale.  
Kenji ordonna à ses filles de se mettre à l'abri, mais ces dernières semblaient vouloir combattre.  
« Je vois que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis... Laissez-moi au moins vous protéger, mes petits anges » déclara monsieur Fujino en cédant aux caprices de ses enfants.  
« Allons-y! » ajouta Shizuna en se dirigeant vers le centre-ville à toute vitesse.  
Shizuru resta un instant sur place, la main posée sur le cœur et murmura: « Cette fois-ci, je serais loin d'être gentille... Natsuki... »

Des incendies flamboyaient un peu partout sur la place du marché. Les hurlements et les pleures surgissaient à droite et à gauche, le chaos était plus que total.  
Traversant les rues à toute vitesse, notre famille Fujino se tenait devant un terrible spectacle. Des Cruzaider détruisaient tout sur leur passage, pulvérisant tout ce qui était possible. Mais le plus frappant était leur visage; leur yeux étaient aussi sombres que les ténèbres, de la salive coulait de leur bouche, ils avaient la rage.  
« C'est quoi ce bordel?! » injuria Shizuna qui s'élança dans la foule, les poings serrés, « Encore un coup des Rebirth, les rebelles hommes-bêtes! »  
En à peine quelques secondes, l'aînée des filles Fujino avait déjà disparue dans la population suivit par son familier. Kenji n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.  
Shizuru compte à elle, gardait son calme et analysait tranquillement la situation: « Ce... Ce ne sont pas les Rebirth... »  
« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ma fille... » constata Kenji en regardant tout au tour de lui, « Il fallait s'y attendre! Mais pourquoi maintenant? »  
« Je ne sais pas, mais... » chuchota la brune en envoyant une boule de lumière sur une créature folle qui allait dévorer une petite fillette, « Pourquoi tu ne le leur demandes pas directement? »  
« Ta fille est toujours aussi adorable, Fujino » répondit une voix grave et masculine.  
« Pas comme la tienne, Marguerite! » répliqua monsieur Fujino qui se trouvait face à Tomoe et Nobuo.  
« C'est méchant ce que vous me dîtes, là » commenta Tomoe en faignant un visage blessé, « Je n'ai des yeux que pour votre fille, vous savez »  
A ce moment-là, deux familiers apparurent derrière nos deux terroristes, un terrible alligator et une hyène enragée.  
« Vous changez vraiment de familier comme de chemise... » déclara Shizuru en se mettant en position de défense.  
« Cela vaut toujours mieux qu'un familier absent! » ricana Nobuo avant d'offrir un rire gras à notre héroïne.  
La brune ne brancha pas, le sourire aux lèvres, elle garda son calme avec aisance. Pareil que sa fille, Kenji abordait aussi une petite joie sur le visage.  
Les Marguerite n'avaient pas encore comprit que derrière eux, se tenait Ike, le familier de monsieur Fujino.

« Yumi, derrière-toi! » hurla Shizuna qui attrapa un petit garçon afin de lui éviter un triste sort sous les débris d'une maison.  
Le serpent géant propulsa tous ses adversaires avant de s'enrouler autour de sa maîtresse afin de la protéger. Des ennemis surgissaient de partout, ne laissant aucune issue possible pour une fuite.  
« C'est pas vrai! » grogna le sosie de Shizuru qui cherchait une stratégie.  
Des hurlements attirèrent son attention. Une jeune demoiselle en détresse courrait le long de la ruelle, poursuivit par une sorte de chien enragé.  
Avant même que Shizuna ne puisse réagir, une lueur bleue se jeta sur le canidé sauvage et le plaqua à terre. Ce qui était une lumière devint une louve au magnifique pelage bleuté.  
L'aura glaçant et terrifiant de la nouvelle combattante attisa toute l'attention des Cruzaider fous qui se jetèrent à l'attaque.  
Les poils alors fins et doux du loup, devinrent durs et avaient la forme de petit pic de glace.  
« Natsuki..? » marmonna Shizuna en assistant avec stupéfaction à la scène. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait vu un familier utiliser une telle technique de combat.  
La louve se mit en boule avant de tournoyer rapidement sur elle-même. Elle chargea sur ses opposants, les lacérant de ses lames de glaces. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que tous les asseyant fussent achevés.  
Le Cruzaider reprit alors sa forme humaine, dévoilant belle et bien notre petite héroïne, Natsuki.  
« Natsuki... Que fais-tu ici? » questionna Shizuna sur un ton menaçant, « Je savais que c'était encore un coup des Rebirth!! »  
« Tu te trompes, ce ne sont pas l'œuvre de mes compagnons! » répondit simplement la louve en fronçant des sourcilles, « Nous ne droguons pas nos congénères! »  
« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ta présence, ici? »  
« Je suis venue pour voir Shizuru... »  
Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Serrant ses dents, elle s'écria: « Non! »  
L'interrogation se dessina sur le visage de notre héroïne: « Non? »  
« Non, tu n'as pas le droit! Tu en dois pas la voir, tu dois disparaître, Natsuki! » expliqua Shizuna, « Tu n'es qu'une traître et tu l'as trahie! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux? »  
« Cela ne regarde que Shizuru et moi! » répliqua Natsuki qui commençait à perdre de son calme, « Dis-moi où elle se trouve! »  
« Elle t'as oublié! Tu comprends, ça? C'est fini, tu ne lui pourriras plus sa vie! »  
Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ces paroles blessèrent notre héroïne. Posant sa main sur son cœur qui lui serrait, elle arborait un regard désorienté.  
« Elle ne veut plus te voir. A ta place, je partirais d'ici... » conseilla l'aînée des Fujino en croisant ses bras, « Elle n'a plus besoin de toi. La prochaine fois qu'elle te rencontrera, elle te tuera! »  
« Elle... Elle a dit ça? » bégaya la louve qui comprenait totalement le comportement de son ancienne maîtresse.  
« Va-t-en, Natsuki... Tu n'as plus ta place parmi nous! Pars, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer moi-même! » déclara Shizuna avant de tourner le dos et de partir loin de notre héroïne, laissant la louve bien songeuse derrière elle.

Ike faisait un combat titanesque contre l'alligator qui semblait bien se mouvoir sur la terre ferme. Kenji et Nobuo assistaient au défi, chacun comptait sur la victoire de son familier.  
Pendant ce temps, à quelques pas des deux hommes, Shizuru faisait face à Tomoe et son nouveau familier. Malgré l'inégalité du nombre, la brune arrivait à tenir tête contre ses opposants.  
« Shizuru-San, pourquoi résister? Venez donc avec moi, je serais douce et gentille avec vous! » annonça Tomoe avec un petit rougissement sur les joues, « S'il vous plaît, rendez-vous! »  
« Ara, Tomoe-San devrait vraiment arrêtez de dormir les yeux ouverts, le réveil risque d'être difficile et brutal » répliqua Shizuru, petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche.  
« Vous verrez bien! » grogna Tomoe qui entama rapidement une incantation.  
Soudain, un tourbillon noir se forma derrière notre héroïne et avant même que cette dernière ne puisse agir, elle fut immédiatement aspirée à l'intérieur. Notre héroïne sera rapidement suivit de Tomoe et de son familier avant que le trou noir ne se referme.

Arrivant une nouvelle fois sur la place principale, Shizuna aperçu son père ainsi que son familier en pleine bataille. Elle s'élança à leur rencontre tout en scrutant les alentours.  
« Où est Shizuru? » interrogea-t-elle en ne voyant nulle part sa petite sœur.  
Kenji qui portait toute son attention sur le combat d'Ike, n'avait pas remarquer la disparition de sa seconde fille. Paniqué, il commença à regarder partout.  
Nobuo Marguerite éclata de rire face au manque de sang froid de son adversaire. Lorsqu'un sbire vint lui souffler une annonce à son oreille.  
D'une expression satisfaite, il se tourna vers son ennemi: « Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, mon cher ami! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ma fille prendra grand soin de la tienne! »  
« Scélérat! Où est ma fille?! » hurla Kenji qui allait se jeter à corps perdu vers Nobuo, les poings prêts à frapper.  
Mais monsieur Marguerite disparut dans le même trou noir qui avait piégé Shizuru peu de temps avant. Au moment où Ike allait toucher le passage temporelle, ce dernier se referma aussi vite qu'il était apparu.  
Le lion grogna furieusement et brisa le sol avec son poing: « Merde! »  
« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? » questionna Yumi en essayant de garder son calme, « S'énerver ou paniquer ne nous avancera à rien! »  
« Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme?! Ma petite sœur est entre les mains des pires personnes qui puissent exister sur cette terre! » répliqua Shizuna qui s'arrachait les cheveux.  
« Il nous reste encore une chance... » déclara Ike sous les regards dubitatifs de ses amis.

Au loin de la ville, sur une colline, Natsuki observait les dernières flammes laissées par les Marguerite et leurs acolytes.  
Soupirant faiblement, elle se tourna d'un pas lent et continua son chemin. Trainant avec elle, le poids de son cœur lourd et douloureux. Les mots durs de Shizuna résonnaient encore dans sa tête.  
« Peut-être a-t-elle raison... Shizuru n'a plus besoin de moi... » chuchota la jeune fille qui releva son visage abattue vers les horizons infinis de la montagne.

« Natsuki? C'est ça ta dernière chance?! » cria Shizuna qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, « Elle nous a trahis! »  
« Elle a changée! » répliqua Ike sans se rendre compte qu'il avait hausser le ton de sa voix, « Désolé... »  
Voyant le regard effrayé et surpris de sa fille, Kenji décida de prendre la parole: « Shizuna, je ne l'ai pas dis à toi, ni à ta sœur, mais Ike et Natsuki sont repartis en entrainement ensemble. Pour ne pas faire de faux espoir à ta sœur, j'ai préféré attendre avant de vous l'annoncer. Et je suppose que le comportement de mon familier signifie que cela s'est conclue fructueusement, je me trompe? »  
Ike acquiesça de la tête, content de savoir que son maître le connaissait toujours aussi bien.  
« Qu... Attendez, vous voulez dire que Natsuki est de nouveau de notre côté? » reprit la brune qui n'arrivait pas encore à croire, « C'est une blague? Et vous la croyez? »  
« C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'ai la ferme conviction que Natsuki désire protéger Shizuru » répondit le lion d'une voix posée.  
« Et je fais totalement confiance au jugement d'Ike » rajouta Kenji en croisant ses bras, « Il ne se trompe jamais! »  
La pâleur du visage de la maîtresse de Yumi attira la curiosité de ses deux interlocuteurs.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu te sens mal? » interrogea monsieur Fujino.  
« Et bien... Comment dire... » bégaya lentement Shizuna en se frottant le front, « Pour tout vous dire, j'ai croisé Natsuki tout à l'heure... Et... »  
« Vraiment? Où est-elle? Avec le sceau de fidélité, elle devrait pouvoir retrouver facilement Shizuru » déclara Ike sur un ton enthousiaste et qui allait commencer la recherche de la jeune Cruzaider.  
La brune barra le chemin aux deux hommes, la culpabilité sur la conscience: « Il se trouve que je l'ai rembarrée... »  
« Explique-toi, ma fille » demanda calmement Kenji  
La fille aînée des Fujino raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Natsuki et comment cette dernière était partie sous ses conseils.  
« Donc... Je suis... Désolée? » grimaça Shizuna qui ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Ike et Kenji eurent un terrible soupire. Ils n'étaient tout deux pas en colères, mais inquiets.

Shizuru ne voyait plus rien, elle nageait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Puis soudain, une lumière aveuglante au bout du tunnel l'aveugla.  
Lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent enfin à plus ou moins voir claires après son éblouissement, la brune se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il lui était complètement inconnu. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de forêt sombre, mais elle pouvait voir au loin la ville où elle se situait quelques minutes auparavant.  
Notre héroïne fut rapidement rejoint par Tomoe et son familier. Reculant de quelques pas, la brune allait entamer une incantation. Mais contre toute attente, un sceau se forma autour de la gorge de Shizuru. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la cadette des filles Fujino se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à émettre le moindre son à partir de sa bouche, elle avait perdu sa voix. Un sort de mutisme total!  
Se trouvant dans l'incapacité d'énoncer la moindre formule magique, Shizuru se trouvait désormais à la merci de l'héritière de la famille Marguerite.  
« Tu te demandes certainement où tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas? Ah oui, on peut se tutoyer désormais, vu que tu es à moi maintenant! » ricana Tomoe avec un grand sourire démoniaque, « Avant de revenir à la demeure des Marguerite, je me suis permise un petit détour à ''nulle part'' »  
La fuite était inutile, le familier ici présent, surveillait tous les faits et gestes de la brune, prêt à bondir en cas de besoin.  
Pourtant, Shizuru ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage, ni la peur, ni la panique. Elle gardait son calme, loin de vouloir faire plaisir à son agresseur.  
Mais Tomoe prenait un malin plaisir à cette situation: « Shizuru... Ma Shizuru... Toujours aussi belle quelque soit la situation! Mais maintenant, tu es seule, ma jolie! Personne ne viendra te sauver de mes griffes. Pas même ton super familier! Ah ah ah! »

« Tu veux parier? »

Surgissant d'on ne sait où, Natsuki plaqua la hyène, puis la lança contre un mur avant de s'interposer entre les deux jeunes femmes.  
« Toi... » grogna Tomoe en serrant ses dents et ses poings.  
« Tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire à ce que je vois. Je te conseille de laisser Shizuru tranquille! » menaça la louve d'un regard glacial, « Ou tu auras à faire avec moi! »  
« Oh, j'ai peur, je suis effrayée par un petit familier fugueur! » répliqua la fille aux cheveux verts qui essayait d'attirer l'attention pendant que la hyène se mouvait discètement derrière le dos de nos héroïnes.  
Au moment de l'attaque, Natsuki attrapa l'animal par le coup et resserra son étreinte: « Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois! »  
D'un mouvement brusque, elle brisa la nuque de son adversaire et à cet instant, une chaînette dorée qui reliait Tomoe et son familier, apparut furtivement avant de se briser en poussière d'or. C'était le signe que le pacte était rompu par la mort de l'une des deux personnes reliées.  
Prenant peur face à la puissance incroyable de la louve et surtout étant sans défense, Tomoe recula de quelques pas et fut contrainte de prendre la fuite.  
De la même manière que son père, elle disparut dans un tourbillon noir qui se referma avant que notre héroïne ne puisse agir.

Le calme étant revenu, Natsuki se tourna vers la brune qui se trouvait adossée contre un arbre. Voulant caresser les cheveux de la jeune femme afin de la rassurer, la louve se rétracta, se souvenant encore des paroles de Shizuna.  
« Shi-Shizuru, je... Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé... » déclara Natsuki qui recula de quelques pas, toujours en regardant les yeux rubis de son interlocutrice, « Tu ne voudras peut-être pas me pardonner, je le sais, mais je voulais tout de même le dire... »  
Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Shizuru et le familier de cette dernière comprit très vite que sa maîtresse n'avait pas recouvré la parole.  
« Shizuru, dis-moi quelque chose! Arf, non... Tu ne peux pas... » commenta Natsuki en se frottant la tête, « Je sais pas moi! Montre-moi ce que tu ressens! Frappe-moi pour me montrer que tu es en colère! »  
Shizuru s'avança d'un pas ferme vers la jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit qui se préparait à la punition.  
Ce qui devait être douloureux, s'avéra doux...  
Shizuru s'était jetée dans les bras de son familier avant de lui dérobé un long baiser.  
Se retirant de l'embrassade avec énormément de gène, Natsuki bégaya: « Euh... Je... C'est ça ta réponse?! Comment est-ce que je suis censé le prendre? Qu'est-ce que... »  
Le second contacte avec les lèvres de la brune fit comprendre à Natsuki qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire dans se genre de situation.  
Cette dernière entoura à son tour, ses bras autour de Shizuru et la resserra dans une étreinte chaleureuse, sans pour autant briser le baiser.

* * *

Note: Le nom de "Marguerite" fait vraiment pâle figue, je sais... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute _ (Je lui changerais le nom dans mes prochaines fanfic XD)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre X**

La nuit tombait doucement dans les plaines meurtries par la guerre. En cette soirée froide, le vent soufflait comme des plaintes agonisantes. On ne comptait plus le nombre de camarade, proche ou amis perdus durant cette terrible bataille. Hommes et bêtes jonchaient le sol par milliers.  
Le combat qui s'était produit ici semblait bien plus terrifiant et plus sanglant que tous les autres. Même la nature n'y avait pas échappée. Les arbres et toutes plantes furent déracinés, pulvérisés ou encore brûlés.  
Dans cette pénombre, au milieu de cette apocalypse, un petit campement était dressé. Un feu illuminait un peu le sombre environnement. C'était les quelques survivants de cette tuerie qui essayaient en vain de garder leur calme. La rage et la tristesse les rongeaient. Tous ne désiraient qu'une seule chose: la vengeance.  
Deux jeunes filles se tenaient autour des flammes. Tentant de se réchauffer avec la seule chaleur qui pourrait faire sécher leur larme.  
« Pourquoi... » murmura l'une des deux demoiselles, « Je... »  
Cette dernière fut interrompue par un remue-ménage un peu plus loin derrière. Deux hommes en colère se criaient dessus et se frappaient. L'un était un Cruzaider et l'autre, un humain.  
La seconde jeune fille assise autour du feu, Shana se leva brutalement. Sans même demander la moindre explication, elle frappa de son poing l'un des perturbateurs qui se fracassa au sol. Quant à l'homme-bête, elle l'attrapa par le col et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule avant de le faire rejoindre l'autre homme à terre.  
« Vous n'avez donc pas retenu la leçon?! Tous, ils sont tous morts à cause de nos disputes! Et vous, vous osez encore vous battre, bande d'enfoiré? » hurla l'entremetteuse en rage.  
« Shana! » appela Natsuki en se relevant de sa place devant le feu,.  
« Non, je n'arrête pas! Je ne comprend pas! Pourquoi tout cela se passe ainsi? » cria la jeune fille avant de s'effondrer au sol, « Qu'avons-nous fait... Par notre faute, Sasuke est mort... »  
« Non, ce n'est pas du tout de notre faute, Shana! C'est... » répliqua note héroïne avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi dire.  
Comment consoler sa propre sœur de la mort de son frère? Mais il fallait bel et bien une explication à cela, non?  
« Les portes de l'Obsidian... » déclara une jeune femme en sortant doucement de l'une des tentes, « Voilà ce que c'était... »  
« Shizuru, tu ne dois pas te lever! » cria Natsuki qui courut vers la brune pour la soutenir, « Tu es encore faible »  
La cadet des Fujino sourit chaleureusement à son familier qui se faisait du soucis pour elle. La louve resserra lentement son étreinte. Serrant le trésor qu'elle avait failli perdre dans la journée sanglante. Les événements traumatisants repassèrent dans la tête de Natsuki.

_[Début du flashback]_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passées depuis les retrouvailles de nos deux héroïnes. Malgré tous les efforts de la louve pour calmer la rage des siens, la guerre continua de battre de son plein. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution à Natsuki: rencontrer directement son frère et sa sœur sur le champs de bataille. Une fois qu'elle aurait raisonné les dirigeant du camps adverse, une paix serait donc envisageable.

Mais pourtant, le destin avait décidé les choses autrement.

« C'est mauvais... Ils rejettent notre invitation à la discussion » déclara Shizuru qui fit signe à son soldat de baisser le drapeau blanc.  
« Ils veulent donc tous nous exterminer jusqu'aux derniers... » grogna Shizuna qui serra les poings, « Ils sont stupides! »  
« Non, ils sont aveuglés par la vengeance » repris Natsuki qui s'avança vers les deux brunes, « J'ai un plan. Laissez-moi y aller seule vers eux. Contentez-vous de jouer en défensive. J'essayerais de faire le plus vite que possible »  
« Mais c'est dangereux! Je viens avec toi! » répliqua Shizuru qui attrapa la main de son familier.  
La louve sourit et caressa la joue de sa maîtresse: « Cela n'est pas possible. J'aurais plus de chance de mon sortir parmi les Cruzaider. Et pis, tu as une armée à diriger, ici »  
La brune acquiesça lentement de la tête. Elle n'avait pas le choix, sa louve avait raison. Pourtant, elle avait du mal à lâcher la main de cette dernière. Priant pour que tout se passe bien, elle leva une dernière fois ses yeux à la même hauteur que le regard émeraudes.  
« Fait bien attention à toi » murmura-t-elle douloureusement.  
Natsuki se pencha rapidement et déroba un chaste baiser à sa partenaire: « A tout à l'heure alors »

Et voilà, l'assaut avait été lancé. Des milliers de Cruzaider s'élancèrent sur le champs de bataille. Ils étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude car ce combat était décisif. A présent, les hommes-bêtes n'étaient plus très loin de la capital. S'ils arrivaient à passer les dernières défenses, ils auraient gagné.  
Voyant qu'il serait inutile de tenter de traverser dans le tas, Natsuki décida de faire le tour. Elle prit sa forme de louve bleue afin d'atteindre le plus rapidement son objectif. Pour ne plus avoir de perte inutile, il fallait agir vite.  
Heureusement, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à notre héroïne pour atteindre le quartier générale du clan des Cruzaider.  
Shana sentit rapidement la présence de sa petite sœur et se leva d'un bond afin de lui faire face. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle se retrouverait un jour ou l'autre devant la traîtresse, elle appréhendait toutefois l'affrontement. L'arrivante reprit sa forme humaine.  
« Natsuki, comment oses-tu encore te montrer devant moi? » grogna l'une des chefs des Rebirth.  
« Shana, il faut arrêter cette folie et tout de suite! » déclara la louve bleue en scrutant les lieux, « Tu es toute seule? »  
« Je t'attendais à vrai dire... Notre chère frère m'a confié une mission. Celle de savoir si tu es de notre côté ou pas. Et donc, je dois t'éliminer, si tu es une traître! »  
La louve ne broncha pas. Elle gardait les bras le long de son corps, signe qu'elle n'allait pas combattre.  
« Regarde-toi... Tu as été domptée par ces viles créatures! Où est donc ta fierté? » hurla Shana qui sentait la colère monter peu à peu en elle.  
« De quoi parles-tu? Shizuru, je la protègerais au péril de ma vie. Et cela, je ne le fais pas parce qu'un sceau me l'ordonne. Je le fais parce que je l'aime... » répondit notre héroïne avec calme et douceur, « Nous pouvons changer tout cela, arranger le problème, créer une nouvelle loi. Les Cruzaider pourront être libres, mais pas par la violence »  
« Aimer? Baliverne, tu te fais manipuler! » répliqua la sœur de Natsuki qui ne pouvait concevoir une telle absurdité.  
Une aura meurtrière se fit sentir autour de la sœur de notre héroïne. Elle était prête à tout pour ses convictions, même si cela impliquait le sacrifice d'une proche. Lentement, Shana se mit en position de combat, dévoilant une férocité incroyable.  
« Non... » marmonna Natsuki en soupirant, « Ce n'est pas la bonne décision... Cela ne mènerait à rien »  
« Tu as fait ton choix... Tu as choisis ton camps. Et maintenant, tu ne veux pas te battre? » reprit Shana sur un ton agacé, « Et si je m'occupais de ta petite protégée? »  
« Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te tuerais sans hésitation » répondit froidement la louve bleu sans montrer la moindre hostilité.  
« Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu... »  
Un terrible tremblement secoua tout le champs de bataille, coupant par la même occasion la discussion de nos deux jeunes filles.

Au plein milieu de la guerre, tous les combattants se figèrent un instant. Qu'était-ce donc? Une attaque du camps adverse? se demandaient-ils tous.  
Personne ne savait réellement ce qui se passait. Leur inquiétude continuèrent d'augmenter suite à une secousse encore plus violente que la dernière. Tentant de ne pas s'écraser au sol, plusieurs combattants s'agenouillèrent à terre afin de garder l'équilibre.  
Shizuru se tenait contre un arbre et observait la situation bien étrange. Cherchant des yeux la cause de ces tremblements, la brune ne voyait rien.  
Soudain, une brume noire semblait découper le ciel. Petit à petit, le nuage des ténèbres se forma en un grand rectangle d'une hauteur titanesque.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce machin? » chuchota Shizuna qui sentit une sueur froide perler sur son front  
« Impossible... » s'écria brutalement Shizuru qui se tourna vers ses soldats, « En retraite! Battez tous en retraite!! »  
Les hommes reculèrent lentement lorsqu'un souffle brutal se fit sentir. Une fissure s'était formée dans l'étrange quadrilatère noir. Et en un fragment de seconde, des milliers de créature immondes s'y échappèrent. D'une rage et d'une violence sans fin, ces démons détruisirent tout sur leur passage.  
« Des créatures de l'Obsidian?! » cria Shizuna prise d'angoisse, « Qu'est-ce que... »  
« Ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup trop nombreux! » constata Yumi qui fracassa à terre l'un des assaillants des ténèbres, « Et ils continuent d'affluer de ce portail! »  
« Que fait-on, Shizuru? » reprit l'aînée des Fujino.  
« Nous ne pouvons plus battre en retraite... Si ses créatures atteignent la ville » murmura Shizuru qui malgré elle, dut faire un choix, « En défense tout le monde! Il ne faut pas qu'ils atteignent nos villes, nos foyers et nos familles! »  
Les soldats hurlèrent courageusement à l'unisson, prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour leur patrie.

Contrairement aux humains, les Cruzaiders étaient dispersés et mal organisés. Que devraient-ils faire? Fuir? Ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester ici désormais. Mais s'ils partaient maintenant, ils auraient l'impression d'être des lâches et par pur fierté, les Cruzaiders affrontèrent les démons.  
La bataille fut plus effrénée que jamais. Les enfants de l'Obsidian étaient impitoyables.  
Shizuru tentait tant bien que mal de superviser le combat. Les créatures des ténèbres surgissaient de partout. Néanmoins, le fait de savoir que les hommes-bêtes étaient plus ou moins du côté des humains, facilitait un tant soit peu la tâche de notre héroïne. Ce n'était pas pour autant que la brune allait se reposer.  
Soudain, un démon sortit de la masse sans prévenir. Telle une bête enragée, le monstre se dirigea furieusement en direction de Shizuna. Ne voyant plus que sa proie, il s'avançait dangereusement. Malheureusement pour cette dernière, son familier était occupé quelques pas plus loin contre plusieurs adversaires.  
« Attention, Shizuna! » cria Shizuru qui s'interposa par simple réflexe.  
Avant l'impact, un éclair bleu se vit pendant un fragment de seconde. Notre brunette reconnut de suite sa sauveuse. Reprenant forme humaine, Natsuki se dirigea vers sa maîtresse et sa sœur, s'assurant de leur santé.  
« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-elle sans pour autant baisser sa garde, « C'est quoi ce bordel? »  
Le sol se remit à trembler avec une énorme puissance. La louve serra Shizuru dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne tombe pas à terre.  
Sous les regards horrifiés de tous, une nouvelle brume noire se formait non loin de la première. Allait-il en sortit des démons là aussi?  
« Il faut empêcher cela! Nous sommes fini si... »  
Shizuru s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit un gigantesque loup noir apparaître de nul part.  
« Sasuke? » s'exclama Natsuki qui ne comprenait plus du tout la situation.

Le frère de la louve se jeta sans hésitation sur le second portail. Écrasant tous les obstacles sur son passage, l'animal géant fonçait vers sa cible. Sous les tremblements de ses pas, tous cherchaient à comprendre ses intentions.

Plus que cinq mètres séparaient Sasuke et l'étrange brume noir. Quatre mères... Trois mètres... Deux mètres... Un mètre...

L'impact fut impressionnant. La puissance du choc fut telle que toutes créatures se trouvant dans les alentours furent propulsées. La noirceur des deux objets se mélangèrent petit à petit. Un hurlement agonisant se fit entendre avant que les deux portails ne disparaissent.  
« Que... » murmura Shana qui sentit l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle.  
Il en fut de même pour notre petite louve bleue qui scrutait désespérément le champs de bataille à la recherche de son frère.  
« Natsuki! » hurla Shizuru qui attrapa son amie par les épaules, « Ce n'est pas fini! Il reste encore des milliers de démons, ici! »  
Ce n'était que peu dire, le carnage se poursuivait. Des soldats, humains ou Cruzaiders, tombaient sur le sol à chaque seconde qui passait.  
« Battez en retraite! Shizuru, fait-les battre en retraite, maintenant! » ordonna Natsuki qui tourna son regard vers le dernier membre de sa famille.  
Comprenant de suite les intentions de sa sœur, Shana se tourna vers les siens: « En retraite! Reculez tous, c'est un ordre! »  
Il ne fallut pas se répéter une deuxième fois pour que les combattants obéissent. Vu l'horreur du spectacle et les morts atroces de leurs compagnons, tous voulaient survivre.  
« Natsuki... » supplia Shizuru en retenant la main de sa bien-aimée.  
La louve s'empara rapidement des lèvres de la brune avant de lui souffler: « Je reviens vite... »

Natsuki se mit à courir en direction des assaillants, plus déterminée que jamais. Arrivant au même niveau que sa sœur, Shana la rejoignit dans sa course. Toutes deux fonçaient droit devant avec une vitesse impressionnante. Une lumière entoura les deux jeunes filles, une bleu pour Natsuki et une rouge pour Shana.  
Après cet éclat éblouissant, les voici transformées en deux louves féroces. Des flammes commencèrent à brûler sous les pas de l'animal rouge. Alors que de la glace se formait sous celle de notre héroïne.  
Shizuna assistait une nouvelle fois à une scène peu commune. Les humains étaient nés pour la magie et les Cruzaiders pour les combats aux corps à corps. Depuis le début des temps, jamais un homme-bête n'avait pu utiliser des sorts. Sauf si le maître du familier y était pour quelque chose. Mais là... Natsuki et sa sœur se servaient d'une sorte de magie inconnue, à elles seules.  
Un à un, les créatures des ténèbres sombrèrent dans le néant. Carbonisé ou gelé, la course effrénée des deux louves détruisait tout.  
Malgré cette belle performance, on dirait qu'il y avait toujours autant d'ennemis. Cette bataille était sans fin. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir chez nos deux combattantes héroïques. Ce fut Natsuki qui ralentit le pas en premier. Reprenant péniblement son souffle, la jeune fille sentait ses pattes la lâcher doucement. Lourdes comme du plomb, elle avait du mal à les soulever.  
Ce petit de moment de faiblesse avait largement suffit pour les immondes choses de profiter de la situation. Et tous se jetèrent sur la louve bleue sans lui laisser de répit.  
« Natsuki!! » hurla Shizuru qui s'élança vers sa protectrice, mais Shizuna l'arrêta dans son élan.  
« Non, c'est du suicide! » déclara-t-elle en maintenant fermement sa cadette.  
« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi, je te dis! » répliqua la brune en se débattant de toutes ses forces, « Natsuki! »  
Shana fit demi-tour, cherchant à rejoindre sa congénère. Mais cette action la trahit. Elle fut à son tour plaquée contre le sol, sans issue possible. De loin, on n'arrivait même plus à apercevoir les deux jeunes filles.  
Shizuna regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'angoisse. Mais son sang se glaça encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit une aura meurtrière émaner de sa petite sœur. Par pur instinct de survie, l'aînée des Fujino relâcha sa prise.  
Une aura violette brumait autour de Shizuru. C'était à la fois glaciale et brûlant, impossible de déterminer la nature de cette émanation.  
Shizuna avait une impression de déjà vu. Où avait-elle déjà ressentit une telle chose? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque ses souvenirs refirent surface. Le fameux jour où Natsuki avait perdu son âme...

D'un pas sûr, Shizuru s'avança vers là où se trouvait son familier. Sa respiration commençait à se saccader. Sa colère ne cessait de monter, les poings fermés, la brune réclamait du sang. En une seconde, notre héroïne se téléporta dans un halo mauve au plein centre du champ de bataille.  
Même les démons se figèrent face à l'aura meurtrière de la jeune fille. Mais ils ne reculèrent pas.  
D'un mouvement de la main, Shizuru fit virevolter la masse d'immondice qui se trouvait sur Natsuki. Et d'un second geste, celle qui écrasait Shana.  
Le soulagement se fit sentir chez la furie. Mais sa rage reprit des plus belles lorsqu'elle vit sa louve qui avait reprit forme humaine, tousser sans pouvoir se relever du sol.  
« Vous allez le payer! » chuchota Shizuru au moment même où son aura violet grandissait encore.  
La lueur se divisa en cinq parties distinctes. Prenant petit à petit une forme surprenante, celle d'un serpent. Au-dessus de la brune, une hydre effrayante menaçait dangereusement.  
Le spectacle qui s'ensuivit fut le plus effroyable depuis le commencement de cette guerre futile. Chaque têtes de la créature fantomatique déchiquetaient tout ce qui leurs passaient sous leurs crocs. Leur voracité était tel qu'il ne restait plus rien de leur adversaire.

Natsuki assistait avec effroi ce qui se produisait devant ses yeux. Non que la violence de le bataille la choquait, mais c'était plutôt le visage – si calme d'habitude – ravagé de rage et de haine de la brune. Même s'il ne restait plus énormément d'ennemis sur le terrain, Shizuru ne semblait pas se calmer pour autant. On aurait dit qu'elle en voulait plus. Plus de sang, plus de carnage...  
La jeune louve se disait qu'il fallait agir, et vite. Mais malheureusement pour elle, sa condition physique ne lui permit pas de se mouvoir.  
Dans un dernier élan de force, Natsuki hurla: « Shizuru!! »  
La brune tourna son regard vers son familier. Un déchirement pouvait se lire sur son expression. Inquiétude et colère, voilà se qui déchiraient notre héroïne.  
Dans un dernier souffle de terreur, tous les démons furent dévorés par les cinq têtes de l'aura violette. Au même moment, Shizuru s'écroula sur le sol, totalement épuisée.  
Natsuki sentit une force inconnue la propulser vers sa bien-aimée. Comme si des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos. Et elle alla rapidement prendre la brune dans ses bras.  
La furieuse combattante n'avait apparemment rien de grave. De par l'épuisement, elle s'était tout simplement évanouie.  
Rassurée, la louve bleue scruta les alentours. L'horreur des évènements se dévoilait devant ses yeux. Voilà donc le résultat de leur guerre... Un millier de cadavres de proche, d'ami, de amant...

_[Fin du flashback]_

« Les portes de l'Obsidian? C'est quoi ça encore? » interrogea Shana avec curiosité.  
Natsuki adossa doucement Shizuru contre elle afin qu'elle ne s'épuise pas trop. Une fois bien installée, la brune se tourna vers son interlocutrice: « Les portes de l'Obsidian... Si vous préférez, appelons cela, les portes de l'enfer »  
« Comment cela se fait-il qu'elles se soient ouvertes? » demanda Natsuki avec très peu de conviction.  
Les évènements précédents l'avaient dépassés. N'importe quoi pouvait lui tomber sur la tête désormais. Et surtout, ce qui la tracassait le plus, était plus les étranges pouvoirs de la brune que ces foutus portes de l'Obsidian.  
« Je ne saurais dire... » soupira Shizuru qui se cala encore plus près de sa protectrice, « Dans les écrits, il est dit que nos dieux, Fenrir et Ashara, par leurs pouvoirs divins, empêcheraient l'ouverture de ses portes dans notre monde »  
« Et bien, on voit le résultat » ronchonna Shana en retenant sa colère, « A cause de leur incompétence, nous avons perdu de nombreux camarades! »  
« Je ne dirais pas ce genre de chose, si j'étais toi » interrompit Shizuna qui s'immisça dans la conversation et alla se poser près du feu, « Depuis des décennies, jamais une seule porte n'avait été ouverte. Pourquoi maintenant? Il doit y avoir une chose qui cloche, mais je ne sais pas quoi... »  
Un silence pesant s'installa. Personne n'avait la réponse à cette question. Mais le moment était grave. Que se passerait-il si l'un de ces portails s'ouvraient en ville face à plein d'innocent sans défense.  
« A partir de demain, il faudra rapidement informer le roi. Et décider d'une mesure de défense... » déclara Shizuna en croisant ses bras, « Il faudrait aussi mettre une trêve à notre guerre »  
Shana se tourna vers l'aînée des Fujino, mais ne rajouta rien. Même si cela n'était pas ce que voulait la jeune louve de feu, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
« Nous rallierons nos deux peuples afin de combattre cette apocalypse » déclara fermement Natsuki qui se leva en aidant son amie, « Après tout, cela fait des décennies que nous combattions côte à côte avant cette guerre »  
Sans dire un mot, la louve se retira sous une tente avec Shizuru. Cette dernière semblait avoir besoin de repos.

Il était déjà bien tard ou plutôt tôt, mais Natsuki n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil. Toute la nuit durant, elle était restés là, à surveiller sa bien-aimée. Avec une seule question qui ne faisait que de tourner dans sa tête: Que s'était-il vraiment passé pour que Shizuru fasse une telle prouesse effroyable?  
La louve sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la brune avait les yeux ouverts. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son fou-rire.  
« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur, Natsuki » ricana-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
« Je n'ai pas eu peur! J'ai juste été un peu... surprise! » reprit Natsuki en tournant le dos à sa partenaire.  
Soudain, la jeune ronchonneuse sentit de l'air chaud dans sa nuque, le souffle de la jeune Fujino. Puis une douce étreinte autour de son corps.  
« Je suis sûre que mon petit louveteau rougit des plus belles en ce moment » chuchota Shizuru qui sentit les épaules de sa proie se raidir.  
Un chaste baiser se posa sur la nuque de la louve, puis sur la joue et finalement, Shizuru captura les lèvres de cette dernière.  
Sans laisser à Natsuki dire un seule mot, la brune posa son index sur sa bouche, signe de silence. Puis de sa délicate main, elle caressa les cheveux de son familier.  
« Natsuki, tu devrais te reposer un peu... Tu n'as pas encore fermé l'œil de la nuit » murmura la brune qui continua de câliner sa protectrice.  
Sans vraiment résister, Natsuki sentit petit à petit le sommeil prendre possession d'elle.

Le lendemain matin, le campement fut rapidement levé. La prochaine destination était cruciale, le palais royal. Comment la suite allait-elle se passer désormais? Est-ce que les Cruzaiders et les humains pourront un jour combattre à nouveau comme avant?  
Shizuru se posait la question et s'inquiétait pour la suite des évènements. Il ne fallait pas que cette guerre ne recommence.  
Rapidement, la confiance revint lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à se lever de son rocher. Sans hésitation, Shizuru suivit son familier. Prête à tout tant que cette dernière resterait à ses côtés.  
« Allez, on y va! » déclara Natsuki qui fit démarrer la marche vers la ville principale.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre XI**

A l'arrivée de la petite troupe de nos héroïnes, les gardes sortirent leurs armes, méfiants. La présence de leurs ennemis ne leur inspiraient guère confiance.  
Heureusement pour nos amies, Ike se trouvait parmi ces soldats, il en était le capitaine. Lentement, il s'avança sans craindre le moindre piège.  
« Ike, il faut absolument que nous parlions au roi ou à mon père » annonça Shizuru avec une faible voix, « Nous avons une information d'une haute importance »  
La fragilité de la brune inquiéta le lion qui tourna rapidement son regard sur la protectrice de cette dernière. Natsuki hocha discrètement la tête, signe que les explications viendront un peu plus tard.  
Ike leva le bras afin de faire baisser les armes à ses compatriotes. Malgré la méfiance de tous, les gardes décidèrent d'obéir, mais leur regard restaient pour autant très sombres.  
« Restez ici, j'irais seule » ordonna Shana à ses quelques compagnons Cruzaiders.  
Les hommes-bêtes auraient voulu contester cette décision, mais ils connaissaient la détermination et la puissance de leur chef.  
Satisfaite, Shana se retourna vers sa sœur: « Je suis prête. On peut y aller »

« Les portes de l'Obsidian, vous dîtes? » déclara Kenji en se relevant lentement de son siège.  
« Vous me semblez peu surpris, père » reprit Shizuna qui tant bien que mal essayait de garder son calme.  
Natsuki et Shana, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le même canapé, écoutaient la discussion en silence. Shizuru quant à elle, sirotait de son breuvage préféré qu'elle n'avait pas pu goûter depuis plusieurs jours. Derrière monsieur Fujino se tenait son Cruzaider, Ike qui était adossé contre le mur.  
« Suis-je la seule à être inquiète? » grogna l'aînée des Fujino en lançant un regard froid à son familier qui semblait être dans le même état que les autres.  
« Paniquer ne servirait à rien... Il faut réfléchir à une solution, ma fille » répondit simplement Kenji qui se mit devant tous afin d'attirer leur attention, « A vrai dire, nous étions déjà au courant de cette histoire de porte de l'enfer »  
La stupéfaction apparut sur le visage de nos arrivantes. Levant soudainement la tête, Shizuru fixa son géniteur, recherchant une explication. Posant lentement sa tasse de thé, la brune soupira lourdement avant de déclarer calmement: « Il y a eu d'autres portes, en dehors de notre champ de bataille, qui sont apparues, c'est cela? »  
Le père de famille acquiesça doucement à la question. Pour la première fois de sa vie, notre petite héroïne aurait voulu ne pas avoir raison. Que se passe-t-il réellement dans ce monde?  
« Le roi a immédiatement pris des dispositifs de défense. Il a éparpillé des soldats un peu partout afin d'assurer la sécurité de tous. Et votre annonce pour une trêve avec les Cruzaiders me semble être une bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps »  
« Ne vous méprenez pas » interrompit Shana, les bras et les jambes croisées, « J'aimerais négocier avec le roi avant toute conclusion hâtive »  
« Le roi ne va jamais vouloir voir ta sale tronche... » marmonna Natsuki en détournant la tête, sourire au coin de ses lèvres.  
La main posée sur la cuisse de sa petite sœur, la chef des Rebirth resserra son emprise. La douleur fit grimacer la petite louve qui jeta un regard plus que glaciale à sa tortionnaire.  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont vouloir qu'une tueuse de ton rang, la chef des rebelles puissent voir en tête-à-tête avec le roi? » répliqua Natsuki en retirant sa jambe.  
« J'ai cru comprendre que la famille de ta petite protégée était bien placée auprès du roi. Donc je ne vois pas où est le problème » répondit Shana qui se tourna vers la famille bien placée en question.

Natsuki s'affala totalement sur le lit dans l'une des chambres d'hôte du château. Épuisée de tout, la jeune fille soufflait enfin un peu. Couchée, les bras écartée, la louve profitait de la douceur de son lieux de repos.  
Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Natsuki soupira: « Trois... Deux... Un... »  
« Natsukiiii! » hurla Shizuru en entrant avec fracas dans la chambre.  
Refermant la porte dans un même temps, la brune se projeta sur sa proie sans retenue. Le souffle coupé, Natsuki essayait de survivre à cette invasion en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Peine perdu pour la petite louve, sa protégée s'empara de ses lèvres.  
Mais Shizuru ne s'arrêta pas là. Ses fines doigts glissèrent le long du corps de sa bien-aimée de haut en bas. Les gémissements de Natsuki étaient, à son grand bonheur, étouffés par les baisers de la brune.  
Le retournement de situation surprit la jeune Fujino, sa protectrice l'avait retournée et se trouvait désormais au-dessus d'elle. Rouge comme une tomate, le familier de la brune grommelait des mots incompréhensibles.  
L'impuissance de Natsuki se fit encore plus sentir lorsqu'elle vit le sourire moqueur de Shizuru. Cette dernière culpabilisa presque face à la moue boudeuse de sa victime.  
« Bon d'accord, je t'annonce ce que l'on vient de m'informer » lâcha la cadette des filles Fujino qui fit une petite place à son familier sur le lit.  
Après un petit instant d'hésitation, Natsuki décida de se coucher aux côtés de son amie. Ravie, la brune se blottit contre sa protectrice.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la louve bleue sentit sa patience prendre fin. Essayant de garder son calme, Natsuki se tourna vers sa maîtresse: « Tu vas te frotter encore combien de temps dans ma poitrine? Tu devais pas m'annoncer un truc, toi? »  
« Bon d'accord... » soupira Shizuru sans se déloger de sa place.  
« Je l'ai déjà entendue celle-là... » reprit Natsuki qui attrapa la brune par les épaules et qui la fit reculer un peu, « Shizuru! »  
« Les négociation se sont parfaitement passées » annonça le jeune Fujino en reprenant son sérieux, mais un sourire restait au coin de ses lèvres.  
« Et..? »  
« Les Rebirth seront désormais, nos alliés. Une nouvelle réforme sera mise en place et mise en exécution le plus tôt possible » déclara la brune en se relevant doucement du lit, « Dorénavant, les Cruzaiders seront les égaux de l'homme. Le sceaux de fidélité se changera en amitié. Ainsi, ceux qui le désireront, pourront se lier ou pas »  
La joie de Natsuki fut-elle qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de l'annonciatrice de la bonne nouvelle.  
« Ara, cela me fait penser qu'Ike voulait te voir » ajouta Shizuru en se souvenant de ce dernier petit détail.  
Notre jeune louve se releva brutalement: « Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Il va me trucider, si je le fait trop attendre! »  
D'un bon spectaculaire, Natsuki sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais elle fit rapidement demi-tour, posa un rapide bisous sur la bouche de sa bien-aimée et repartit aussi vite.  
Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Natsuki avait déjà disparue du champs de vision de notre héroïne qui soupira: « Ara, j'ai oublié de lui dire que j'étais aussi de la partie... Natsuki, méchante, tu es partie sans moi »

« Bon » déclara Ike lorsqu'il vit que tout le monde était enfin arrivé, « Voilà donc les dernières nouvelles. Comme vous le saviez, les portes de l'Obsidian jusque là, étaient maintenues fermées par nos dieux »  
« Ouais, on est déjà au courant de leur boulot mal fait » marmonna Shana au fond de la pièce.  
Natsuki donna un coup de talon discret à sa sœur. Ceci n'était pas une menace, plutôt un conseil à son aînée pour qu'elle se tienne à carreaux. Nulle autre que la louve, ne connaissait aussi bien l'autorité de son professeur.  
Ike toussa afin d'attirer à nouveau l'intérêt de tous dans la pièce. Une fois chose acquise, il continua son discours: « Face à cela, le roi décida de demander des informations aux moines du temple de Fenrir et d'Ashara. Le constat fut le même dans les deux cas, les dieux ne répondaient plus à leur prière... »  
« Mais pourquoi?! » hurla Shizuna qui ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était laissée emportée.  
Honteuse de sa réaction, l'aînée des Fujino se rassit doucement.  
« A cause de nos querelles... » soupira Kenji Fujino qui prit à son tour la parole, « Vous tous, vous connaissez l'histoire de notre création et le lien qui nous unit. Et vous le savez parfaitement, aussi bien que moi, que nous l'avions brisé »  
« Par conséquent, les Dieux nous punissent, c'est cela? » déduit Shizuru, « Ils n'y vont pas par quatre chemins en tout cas... Comment pourrait-on nous rattraper alors? »  
« C'est là que le problème se pose... Nous avons tout essayé, mais les Dieux gardent leur mutisme... » expliqua Ike qui croisa ses bras avec un grand soupire, « Nous sommes désormais dans une impasse... »  
« Ou pas... »  
Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna vers la perturbatrice, curieux. Avec un sourire supérieur, Shana savourait les regards interrogateurs sur elle. Natsuki fixait son aînée dans les yeux, elle serra discrètement, mais furieusement ses poings.  
« Vous ne vous êtes jamais rendus compte que Natsuki et moi avions d'étrange pouvoir? Du moins, Natsuki, vu que l'on se connaît que depuis peu... » déclara Shana qui fit des va-et-vient dans la pièce afin de narguer l'assemblé.  
Tout le monde se regardait, cherchant une personne qui aurait la réponse à la question.  
« Je me disais aussi... » annonça Shizuna qui tourna son regard vers la louve bleue, « Cette façon de changer ton pelage en glace ou encore la prestation que ta sœur et toi aviez faîte sur le champs de bataille. C'est louche! »  
Ike et Kenji se tournèrent vers Natsuki, surpris par l'annonce. Cette dernière détourna mystérieusement du regard, fuyant ceux des autres.

Lorsque soudain, apparut de nulle part, Tomoe Margurite se trouvait au centre de la pièce.  
« Salut! » déclara-t-elle avant de propulser toute l'assemblé deux mètres plus loin avec sa magie.  
Pris par surprise, personne ne put réagir à temps face à l'assaillante et se trouvèrent tous à terre.  
Sans faire plus de cérémonie, Tomoe entama son deuxième sort. Une chaîne en fer se forma autour de Shizuru et l'emprisonna.  
« Un sort de téléportation? Mais je croyais que ces formules avaient été bannies » cria Shizuna qui se remettait lentement du choc de sa chute.  
Un rire démoniaque se fit entendre de la gorge de l'intruse qui déclara: « A la prochaine! »  
Le regard narguant de Tomoe envers Natsuki fit deviner à notre petite louve les intentions de cette dernière.  
« Shizuru! » hurla Natsuki qui se jeta vers sa protégée tête basse.  
Mais Tomoe avait déjà projeté son sort de téléportation et commençait à disparaître. Une lumière aveuglante scintilla et on ne vit plus l'invitée surprise dans la pièce.  
« Et merde... » grogna Shana en tapant de son poing contre le mur, « C'était qui cette folle? »

Posant pied dans son repère, Tomoe abordait une joie non-dissimulée. Satisfaite de sa victoire écrasante dans l'enceinte même du palais royal, la gagnante se retourna vers son trophée: « Shizuru, enfin nous allons... »  
« T'arracher ta sale tête! »  
La seul chose que la fuyarde put voir avant de se retrouver sur le sol, était une chevelure bleutée.  
« Natsuki!! » hurla Shizuru de toutes ses forces afin d'attirée l'attention de sa protectrice.  
« Quoi?! » répondit brutalement la louve qui ne comprenait pas l'interruption de la brune, en se tournant vers cette dernière.  
Shizuru se trouvait à terre, regardant une immense statue devant elle. Le lieu dans lequel nos deux héroïnes se situaient, était très sombre. Seuls quelques flambeaux illuminaient l'étrange pièce. A en voir le peu de décoration et la forme des monuments, on pourrait supposer être dans une sorte de temple. Mais pour quelle divinité?  
« Obsidian, le dieu des enfers... » chuchota la jeune Fujino qui sentit une certaine angoisse monter en elle, « Nous sommes dans son temple?! »  
« Il a le droit à un temple, lui? » ronchonna Natsuki qui se releva rapidement en propulsant son adversaire contre le mur, « Bientôt on pourra faire le mien alors! »

_Fais attention à tes paroles, vulgaire animal..._

Shizuru et Natsuki sursautèrent en même temps. Le premier réflexe de la louve était de revenir auprès de son amie, prête à se battre pour la défendre. Cherchant désespérément le détenteur de cette mystérieuse voix, nos deux jeunes filles scrutèrent toute la salle. Mais en vain...  
Tomoe ria de plein poumon, jamais son égo n'avait été aussi grand que maintenant: « Bande d'ignorante, c'est le seigneur des ténèbres qui vous parle. Et il va vous punir pour ce que  
vous m'avez fait! »

_Silence, sale petite humaine ou je te fais brûler en enfer pendant mille ans!_

« Comment osez-vous me traiter de la sorte, mon seigneur! Mon père et moi, nous vous vouons fidélité! » répliqua Tomoe outrée de ne pas avoir eu l'appui voulu.

_Nobuo m'avait fait une belle offrande. Ainsi, je daigne l'entendre un temps soit peu. Mais toi, petite impertinente, tu ne vaux rien..._

« Je serais presque tentée d'être son disciple, là » se moqua Natsuki qui reçut un coup de coude de la part de sa maîtresse.  
Vu la situation épineuse, Shizuru préférait rester sur ses gardes. Et surtout, elle ne voulait en aucun cas froisser le dieu le plus odieux existant en ce monde.  
Les yeux de l'immense statue brillaient d'une couleur rouge sang terrifiante. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus oppressante, angoissante.  
Lentement, Shizuru leva son regard vers celui de l'Obsidian. Celle-ci se sentait observée comme si les yeux de pierre l'observaient vraiment.

_Voilà donc l'enfant..._

« L'enfant? » murmura Natsuki qui, elle aussi, sentait que l'attention du roi de l'enfer se posait sur Shizuru.  
Rapidement, Tomoe s'agenouilla en baissant sa tête: « Avec tout cela, j'avais oublié la raison de ma venue. Mon seigneur, ce n'est pas une offrande que je vous offre, mais une chose que vous convoitez bien plus »  
« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez?! » grogna la louve qui ne sentait rien qui vaille.  
Son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Que cherchait donc le dieu des ténèbres?  
Tout d'un coup, une frappe invisible plaqua brutalement notre petite Cruzaider sur le sol. L'impact était si forte que Natsuki ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.  
« Natsuki! » s'inquiéta Shizuru qui aurait voulu rejoindre son familier, mais une force inconnue l'empêcha de faire un seul mouvement.  
Se sentant vite impuissante, le sang de la brune commença à chauffer petit à petit. Son aura imposante et terrifiante se faisait sentir tout doucement. Shizuru jeta son regard meurtrier à la statue.

_Magnifique... Enfin je te retrouve, enfant de l'abîme... Mon enfant..._

Malgré l'horrible surprise de notre héroïne, sa rage ne fut pas atténuée pour autant. On aurait pu lui annoncer n'importe quoi, son attention resterait toujours sur Natsuki qui était blessée au sol.  
Les cinq têtes de l'hydre firent une nouvelle fois leur apparition, prenant base de l'aura mauve de Shizuru. Mais cette fois-ci, la brune n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces derniers. Comme des serpents hypnotisés par un charmeur, la créature observait le seigneur des ténèbres.

_Crois-tu vraiment retourner mon propre pouvoir contre moi? Ce pouvoir que tu possèdes, est le mien. Tu m'appartiens désormais..._

Soudain, les cinq têtes de serpents se retournèrent dans la direction de Shizuru. Sans aucune vergogne, ils enfoncèrent leurs crocs dans la chair de leur propre maître.  
Les hurlements qui s'ensuivirent, déchira le cœur de Natsuki qui cria à son tour, le nom de sa bien-aimée. A ce moment-là, une aura bleutée fumait telle des flammes du corps de la louve.

« Il faut les retrouver et vite! » paniqua Shizuna qui ne tenait plus en place.  
L'inquiétude était trop grande pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Yumi, son familier, posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa maîtresse, tentant de la relaxer un minimum.  
« Je prend compte de la gravité de la situation, ma fille, mais... » Kenji releva la tête en direction de la chef des Rebirth, « Mademoiselle Shana semblait avoir des informations importantes, apparemment »  
« Ok, alors dépêche-toi de nous le dire pour qu'on aille sauver ma petite sœur! » grogna l'aînée des Fujino qui se rassit brutalement.  
« Pourquoi se presser? Tu ne sais même pas où chercher de toute manière » répliqua Shana qui savait pertinemment qu'elle agaçait la brune, « En ce qui me concerne, je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour Natsuki. Après tout, c'est une Kuga... »

Se relevant lentement, Natsuki lâcha un hululement titanesque qui fit évaporer l'aura violet de Shizuru. Les flammes bleutée qui émanaient d'elle, étaient très étranges. Au touché, on pourrait s'y brûler. Pourtant l'atmosphère était des plus glaciales.

_Toi... Tu es..._

« Une Kuga? » reprit Shizuna perplexe, « Tu pourrais développer? »  
« Est-ce vraiment possible? Je croyais que la lignée des Kuga s'était éteinte depuis des centaines d'années » commenta Kenji en se frottant le menton avec interrogation.  
« Et bien, vous avez mal compté. Il en reste exactement deux » répondit Shana qui attira le regard surpris de tous.  
« Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose... » constata Ike qui fut le premier à remarquer les compétences incroyables de la louve bleue.  
« Attendez, là! Je ne suis plus du tout » interrompit Shizuna en colère d'être totalement mise à l'écart.  
« Les Kuga étaient une lignée de Cruzaider d'élite. Ils possédaient des pouvoirs que nulle autre homme-bête ne pouvait avoir » expliqua Yumi en recherchant dans sa mémoire, « Il était même dit que les Kuga descendait directement de Fenrir »  
Abasourdie, la jeune fille restait sans voix, mais plein de question brillait encore dans ses yeux.

Des centaines de démons prirent forme dans les ténèbres. Sans attendre que plus d'adversaire n'apparaissent, Natsuki se jeta rapidement dans la mêlé. Détruisant un à un chaque opposant de l'enfer, la louve gardait toujours un œil sur la statue qui ornait le temple.  
Shizuru quant à elle, semblait toujours pétrifiée par une force invisible. Elle semblait même avoir perdu conscience. Il fallait à tout prix que Natsuki la protège et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

Frottant furieusement l'arrière de son crâne, Shizuna rouspéta: « Si ces Kuga étaient aussi forts. Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils se soient éteints? »  
« La jalousie de l'Homme... » soupira Kenji, un soupçon de dégout pouvait se faire sentir dans sa voix, « Les Kuga n'ont jamais été des familiers. Ils ne se sont jamais plier sous le joug des êtres humains. Considérés comme trop dangereux, les hommes sont partis en quête de les exterminer. Et pour couronner le tout, le pelage de ces Cruzaiders étaient plus que magnifiques et très convoités par les chasseurs »  
Les poings et les dents serrés, Shana voulait garder son calme. Elle avait beau connaître le récit de sa propre famille, mais à chaque fois, cela la mettait hors d'elle.

_Couchée, immonde créature!_

Une fois de plus, Natsuki sentit une puissante terrifiante peser sur elle. Malgré sa puissance, l'un des genoux de la louve se posa à terre. Puis les deux... Tentant malgré tout de se relever, Natsuki grimaçait de douleur.

« Meurt, sale chienne! » encouragea Tomoe à l'arrière, mais pas trop fort pour ne pas s'attirer les foudre de l'Obsidian.

Au moment même où la louve allait s'écrouler, un rugissement ahurissant se fit entendre. Sortant de nulle part, un lion de feu fantomatique apparut. De ses flammes divines, il carbonisa tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour de Natsuki.

_Comment oses-tu, toi, Fenrir, venir dans ma propre demeure!_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le dieu des Cruzaiders s'évapora avec nos deux héroïnes sans même laisser le temps au maître de l'enfer de réagir. Ce dernier rageait tellement que le temple trembla sauvagement sous sa colère.

« Vous êtes des Kuga, mais comment allez-vous pouvoir nous aider dans notre problème dans tout ça? » questionna, cette fois-ci, monsieur Fujino.  
Les regards se posèrent tous une nouvelle fois sur la louve de feu qui aimait apparemment l'intérêt qu'on lui portait. Le sourire au coin des lèvres, les bras croisés et le dos adossé contre le mur, Shana savourait l'instant présent.  
« Contrairement aux autres Cruzaiders... » débuta lentement la jeune Kuga pour faire durer le suspense, « Fenrir, lui, nous accordera toujours sa bénédiction »

« Aïe... » gémit Natsuki en se relevant doucement.  
Elle fut terriblement soulagée de voir que Shizuru se reposait sur elle. La brune ne semblait pas avoir été blessée, mais sa respiration restait forte et saccadée.  
« Shizuru? » s'inquiéta la louve qui posa sa main sur le front de sa protégée, « Elle a beaucoup de fièvre »  
Furtivement, Natsuki scruta les alentours afin de se repérer. Rapidement, le rythme de son cœur ralentit. Notre héroïne connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche. Après tout elle avait grandie ici.  
« Après le temple de l'Obsidian, me voici dans celui de Fenrir » ricana Natsuki qui tourna son attention sur la belle jeune fille dans ses bras, « Dis-moi, Feny, elle a quoi? »  
Le lion divin fit son apparition autour de notre héroïne qui semblait minuscule à côté de lui.

_Elle a été empoisonnée par les ténèbres de l'Obsidian. Il faudra demander de l'aide à Ashara._

« C'est pas grave au moins? » reprit Natsuki qui restait tout de même inquiète.  
Fenrir secoua doucement la tête afin de rassurer sa petite protégée. Malgré le fait que l'animal de feu soit un esprit, Natsuki put s'adosser contre lui.  
Épuisée, la jeune fille sentait la fatigue prendre possession d'elle. Sur un dernier effort, elle demanda: « Dis-moi, Feny. C'est quoi un enfant de l'abîme? »  
Avant même d'avoir reçu la réponse, Natsuki s'écroula. Elle pouvait enfin goûter en toute sécurité à un repos bien mérité.


	12. Chapitre 12

Salutation à tous,

C'est avec beaucoup de retard et j'en suis désolée, que je vous présente le chapitre 12 de cette fanfiction.  
Dans ce double-chapitre, je clos ici l'histoire de nos deux héroïnes.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

Marchant derrière la divinité féline, Natsuki portait son amie dans ses bras. Shizuru était toujours fiévreuse et n'avait pas encore repris conscience depuis hier soir. Très inquiète, la louve souhaitait arriver rapidement devant Ashara.  
Nos amies se trouvaient dans le temple caché de la mère de la race humaine. Même si, les hommes et les cruzaiders avaient construit un monument à l'effigie de leur dieu. Ashara et Fenrir possédaient leur propre chez soi dans des lieux inconnus de tous. Mais de temps à autres, ils allaient aux temples de leurs enfants afin d'écouter leurs prières.  
Natsuki regarda ce qui l'entourait avec émerveillement. Des lumières jaunes et bleues volaient telles des lucioles dans les airs. Ils illuminaient par la même occasion l'antre. Et au bout du tunnel, un paysage paradisiaque s'offrit à la louve.  
« Où sommes-nous? » interrogea Natsuki qui suivait Fenrir.  
Ce dernier ne se retourna pas pour regarder notre héroïne, continuant son chemin

_Chez Ashara, quelque part sous terre._

« Sous terre?! Mais c'est impossible ça! »  
Dans cette forêt aphrodisiaque, une cascade chutait dans un petit lac. Levant la tête, curieuse, Natsuki ne voyait pas la source d'où provenait l'eau. Et de toute manière, la jeune fille ne voyait pas comment toute cette végétation pouvait pousser sous la roche et ce, sans lumière du jour.  
« Ça change de chez toi... Au moins elle, elle pense à la déco... » ricana la louve qui malgré ses dires, adorait la cachette de son protecteur.  
Soudain, Fenrir s'arrêta subitement. Natsuki pencha la tête sur le côté afin d'apercevoir un peu plus loin. Devant elle se trouvait Ashara, déesse des hommes et créatrice du monde.  
C'était une magnifique femme à la peau blanche comme la neige. En contraste avec sa chair, sa chevelure était aussi noire que la nuit elle-même. Assise au bord de l'eau, Ashara semblait observer le fond du lac, comme absorbée. Cette dernière ne semblait même pas remarquer la présence des trois arrivants ou alors, elle était trop occupée pour les accueillir. Ses cheveux et sa robe blanche flottaient mystérieusement dans l'air alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent.  
« Feny, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » interrogea Natsuki un peu perplexe.

_Va voir toi-même, tu comprendras..._

Sans vraiment comprendre, la louve s'exécuta sans discuter. Posant délicatement Shizuru contre Fenrir, elle s'avança lentement vers la déesse qui semblait toujours regarder le même point. Curieuse, Natsuki se pencha par-dessus la point d'eau.  
Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'à travers cette eau calme, on pouvait voir les hommes, le monde qu'Ashara avait créé. Notre héroïne voyait défiler devant ses yeux, les plaines détruites et désertes, et jonchés sur le sol, des milliers de corps inanimés.  
« C'est triste, n'est-ce pas? » soupira Ashara sans tourner son regard vers son interlocutrice.  
Surprise, Natsuki dévisagea la déesse: « Tu parles pas par la pensée, toi? »

_Reste polie, Natsuki. N'oublie pas devant qui tu es..._

Notre héroïne se contenta de grogner. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement de douleur, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la brune. Prenant son amie dans ses bras, Natsuki se tourna vers la divinité: « Ashara, je te demande de sauver Shizuru, une de tes enfants »  
Se levant soudainement, la femme blanche s'approcha de Shizuru en posant sa main sur le front de cette dernière: « Cette petite n'est plus mon enfant... »  
« Que dis-tu? » répliqua la louve, inquiète.  
Fenrir attrapa doucement dans ses crocs, la manche gauche de sa petite protégée. Connaissant le tempérament de la jeune fille, il fallait prévoir un assaut de la part de celle-ci. Voyant la réaction de la divinité des Cruzaiders, Natsuki comprit qu'elle devait rester calme.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de l'abîme? » reprit-elle avec la voix la plus calme que possible.  
Ashara soupira, elle avait un visage si triste et si monotone. La déesse avait cessé de sourire depuis un bon moment, maintenant. Fenrir regrettait l'ancien visage rayonnant de son amie. Exaspérée par ce qui se passait sur terre, cette guerre et les relations entre les Hommes et les Cruzaiders, Ashara se referma petit à petit son cœur. Ses enfants l'avaient déçus...  
« Un enfant de l'abîme est qu'un simple pantin, un futur réceptacle pour le prince de l'Obsidian » expliqua la déesse en caressant les cheveux de la brune, « Ce poison va la consumer de toute l'humanité qu'il lui reste... »  
« Un réceptacle? Je comprends pas! » reprit Natsuki qui perdait petit à petit son calme.  
Ashara se releva soudainement et retourna près de son point d'eau. Fenrir poussa sa petite protégée de son museau pour lui dire de s'avancer elle aussi. Sans vraiment comprendre, la louve marcha lentement vers le lac en regardant la divinité animale dans les yeux. Elle avait confiance en son protecteur.  
Une fois à côté d'Ashara, cette dernière se piqua le doigt avec une aiguille. Une goutte de sang perla de la plaie avant de tomber dans l'eau qui se troubla à son contact. Curieuse, Natsuki se pencha plus au-dessus de l'eau. Tour à tour, elle regardait Ashara et le lac.  
« Tu vas connaître l'histoire de ce monde... Mon histoire... » déclara la déesse qui fait apparaître des images dans l'eau.

« Il est encore loin ce temple? » grogna Shana en croisant ses bras.  
« Tu dis être une Kuga, mais tu ne connais même pas l'emplacement du temple de Fenrir? » ricana Shizuna avec un sourire moqueur.  
Agacée, la chef des Rebirth répliqua: « Moi, je connais le vrai sanctuaire et non, une pâle imitation! »  
Les deux jeunes filles s'affrontaient du regard. Aucune des deux ne voulaient se laisser dominer par l'autre. Ike et Yumi soupirèrent. Ils valaient mieux pas se mêler à ses deux furies.  
« Doucement mesdemoiselles, nous sommes bientôt arrivés » annonça Kenji qui calma de suite la tension entre les deux protagonistes.  
Nos amis se trouvaient dans une calèche qui partait à toute vitesse vers le temple de Fenrir. Là-bas, Shana prétendait qu'ils auraient la réponse à leur question. Enfin, si le lion sacré daignait apparaître, bien évidemment. Peut-être que ce dernier pourra leur venir en aide.

Natsuki regarda la scène qui se reflétait dans l'eau. On pouvait y apercevoir Ashara, aussi jeune et belle que maintenant. Cette dernière faisait apparaître les arbres, les fleurs, les rochers... Elle était entrain de créer le monde que l'on connaissait maintenant. Une fois sa tâche terminée, la jeune déesse allait s'attaquer à son œuvre majeur, la création de l'homme. Un être qui selon elle, serait l'image même d'une forme de perfection.  
Mais ses illusions furent de courtes durées. Ses enfants n'étaient pas vraiment comme elle le souhaitait. Ils se battaient entre eux, se volaient et même se tuaient. Quel était donc ce mal qui les rongeait? Ashara avait-elle fait une erreur lors de la création de ses enfants?  
Fenrir qui alors suivait Ashara en tant qu'ami depuis le début de tout, restait simple spectateur de tout ce désordre.  
La déesse décida de se lier à un humain pour comprendre ce qui le rongeait ainsi de l'intérieur. Elle voulait vraiment comprendre et savoir pourquoi la haine dirigeait ses enfants. Lorsque Ashara ne fit qu'un avec les sentiments de l'une de ses créations. Elle sentit un mal terrible prendre possession d'elle. La déesse de la bonté et de la douceur devint cruelle et sans pitié. Ravageant tout sur son passage, Ashara voulait tout détruire.  
Ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie voulait détruire le fruit de son amour, Fenrir décida d'intervenir. Il ne reconnaissait plus Ashara, on aurait dit une furie. Mais pourquoi avait-elle changé aussi subitement? Le lion de feu comprit qu'il fallait purger le mal qui l'habitait. Ce mal qu'elle avait reçu de sa progéniture. De son feu sacré, Fenrir purifia le cœur et l'esprit d'Ashara, repoussant la noirceur hors de son corps.  
Ainsi fut né le prince de l'Obsidian, un être impure et immatérielle. Mais avant même que les deux dieux ne puissent agir, le démon avait déjà prit la fuite. Et il n'en s'arrêta pas là, il créa à son tour des créatures immondes naissant de la noirceur des humains.  
Voyant que l'homme n'aurait aucune chance face à ces démons, Fenrir proposa son aide. Tout comme il avait protégée Ashara, ses enfants, les Cruzaiders feront de même pour les siens. Ce fut ainsi que les hommes-bêtes furent créés.

Natsuki tourna lentement la tête vers Ashara, perplexe: « Et en quoi cela concernerait le cas de Shizuru? »  
« Je fus possédée par le prince de l'Obsidian tout comme sera destinée ton amie. Le démon a besoin d'un corps pour regagner toute sa puissance. Malheureusement pour lui, aucun humain n'a assez de puissance magique pour le contenir sans en mourir »  
« Sauf, Shizuru... » murmura la louve en se tournant vers la brune encore endormie sur le sol, « Pourquoi elle? »  
« Il choisit une proie à qui il confère déjà une infime partie de ses pouvoirs. Pour qu'en grandissant, ton amie accroît une terrible puissance. Assez grande pour habiter le roi de l'enfer » expliqua calmement Ashara qui se tourna vers Shizuru, « Il faut la tuer... »  
Instinctivement, Natsuki s'interposa entre la déesse et sa maîtresse. Dieu ou pas, notre héroïne était prête à défendre sa bien-aimée. Dévoilant les griffes et les crocs, Natsuki montrait bien qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien.  
« A quoi bon? » reprit-elle en colère, « Tu as déjà abandonnée tes enfants en laissant les portes de l'Obsidian s'ouvrirent un peu partout! Pourquoi maintenant, t'inquièterais-tu que le prince revienne dans ce monde? »  
« Tout simplement parce que s'il a un corps, il pourra nous atteindre » répondit la déesse avec une extrême froideur, « Et mes enfants comme tu dis, ne méritent pas de vivre. Il crée la discorde et la miséricorde. Cette guerre futile entre les deux races m'écœure. Leur cœur est sombre, trop sombre et j'aurais du le savoir »

_Ashara..._

« Tais-toi, Fenrir! » interrompit la créatrice du monde, « Tes enfants ne sont pas mieux que les miens! Ils auraient pu faire les chose autrement eux aussi! Même s'ils ne font que de se défendre contre l'ingratitude des miens... »  
Voilà donc à quoi se résumait la situation... Une déesse qui avait abandonné tout espoir pour ses disciples et qui les lâchait comme de la pâtée aux démons.  
Lentement, Natsuki se tourna vers le lion divin, le regard triste: « Est-ce que... tu penses la même chose qu'elle de nous, Feny? »  
La divinité féline détourna le regard. La louve comprit ce que cela signifiait. Ils avaient tous, sans aucune exception, déçu leurs propres créateurs. Et désormais, il fallait récolté le fruit de leurs pêchers.  
Resserrant Shizuru dans ses bras, Natsuki déclara: « Je sais que j'ai fait du mal, mais... Ne punissez pas Shizuru pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas faîte. Je la connais, elle respecte plus que tout la moindre parcelle de vie dans ce monde. Si elle a participé à cette guerre, c'est à cause de moi... »  
Regardant sa petite protégée, Fenrir se tourna vers la déesse. Cette dernière le dévisagea un instant avant de retourner son regard vers nos deux héroïnes. L'animal de feu sacré se dissipa dans les airs.

Shana pénétra sans retenu dans le temple de Fenrir malgré le fait que les moines voulurent l'empêcher d'entrée dans ce lieu sacré avec aussi peu de politesse et de respect. La famille Fujino, suivit de leur familier n'étaient pas loin derrière elle. L'une des dernières du clan Kuga fixa un instant l'effigie de la divinité avant d'inspirer un grand coup.  
« Feny!!!! Ramène-toi!!!! » hurla-t-elle à plein poumon avant que les moines ne la plaquent au sol, « Mais, lâchez-moi! »  
« Feny? C'est quoi comme nom ça? » soupira Yumi en se grattant derrière la tête, « Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ne vienne pas. Vu comment elle l'appelle »  
« Jeune fille, comment osez-vous appeler ainsi, sa grandeur! » grogna l'un des prieurs du temple.  
Se débattant comme une forcenée, Shana essayait de se débarrasser de ses cloportes. Elle se releva brutalement, bousculant par la même occasion ses assaillants. La jeune fille dépoussiéra ses vêtements en attendant l'arrivée de son protecteur.

_Toujours aussi bruyante, Shana..._

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle, ne revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Souriante, Shana s'avança tranquillement vers la stèle.  
Une flammes apparut avant de se matérialiser en Fenrir. Ce dernier accueillit la jeune louve écarlate qui le serra dans ses bras devant toute l'assemblée bouche-bée.  
« Bonjour, Feny... Ça fait longtemps... » chuchota affectueusement la petite Kuga dans son étreinte.  
Le Dieu animal caressa de son museau la chevelure de la jeune fille.

_Si tu cherches Natsuki, elle est avec Ashara._

« Et Shizuru? » reprit Kenji qui n'avait pas su se contenir, trop inquiet pour son enfant.  
Fenrir leva son regard vers le chef de la famille Fujino et acquiesça de la tête. Rassuré, Kenji se sentit si soulagé de cette nouvelle.  
« Où sont-elles? » demanda à son tour, Ike, « Vont-elles bien toutes les deux? »  
Le silence de la divinité ne rassura pas tout le monde. Mais tous se retinrent d'être irrespectueux devant le dieu des Cruzaiders même si au fond d'eux, des milliers de questions brûlaient leurs lèvres.

« Je t'en prie, Ashara... » supplia Natsuki en regardant le visage faible de la brune, « Soigne Shizuru... Fenrir m'a dit que tu pouvais le faire »  
« Cela ne servirait à rien. Une fois qu'elle réutilisera son pouvoir maléfique, elle contractera une nouvelle fois le venin. Cela est peine perdue » répondit la déesse qui retourna près de l'eau, « Regardez-moi ces idiots... »  
Posant doucement Shizuru sur le sol dans l'herbe, Natsuki s'approcha de la divinité créatrice. Notre héroïne s'agenouilla, contre son habitude et supplia: « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ou dire pour que tu changes d'avis? »  
Ashara tourna la tête vers la louve. Caressant doucement le visage de la jeune fille de sa main, elle répondit: « Pourquoi pas en échange de ta vie? »  
« D'accord! » répondit Natsuki au tac-o-tac sans la moindre hésitation, « Si cela peut la sauver, je suis prête »  
« Pourquoi? Elle se fera avoir une deuxième fois par ce mal qui la ronge »  
« Non, Shizuru est une fille très intelligente » commenta la louve avec un petit sourire, « Elle ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur »  
La déesse se releva doucement. Elle attrapa une petite brindille sur le sol. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle la transforma en une longue et fine dague. Narguant le cou de notre héroïne avec cette arme, Ashara faisait bien comprendre ses intentions.  
« En es-tu sûre? » demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.  
« Oui, car je sais que tu tiendras ta promesse et que tu sauveras Shizuru » répondit simplement Natsuki sans aucune peur.

Kenji se frotta le visage, fatigué et exaspéré: « Ashara nous a donc réellement abandonnés... Nous avons étés si stupide... »  
« Fenrir, je... » chuchota Shana qui sentait le remord prendre son cœur, « Je voulais tellement venger notre famille... »  
« Que va-t-il nous arriver maintenant? » demanda Shizuna qui ne voulait pas se laisser abattre.

_Vous allez devoir assumer seuls les conséquences de vos actes._

Ike se releva brutalement, voyant le moral bien bas de ses compagnons, il déclara: « Et bien avec ou sans Dieu, nous nous battrons encore! Nous nous défendrons contre les ténèbres jusqu'à notre dernier souffle »  
Toute la troupe semblait reprendre petit à petit confiance. Ike n'avait pas tort. Sans la bénédiction de leurs divinités, ils savaient toujours se battre et se défendre contre leurs ennemis.  
« Ike a raison! Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre ainsi! » rajouta Kenji.

Ouvrant douloureusement les yeux, Shizuru avait l'impression qu'un éléphant lui marchait sur la tête tellement elle avait la migraine. Étant très faible, la brune se releva très lentement. Quelle fut donc sa surprise de se retrouver dans une sorte de faune sauvage. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle et remarqua une jeune femme près du lac.  
Shizuru ne pensait pas encore pouvoir marcher, elle décida donc de rester assise et demanda: « Excusez-moi. Pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve, s'il vous plaît? »  
L'inconnue se retourna, dévoilant un visage que notre héroïne reconnut immédiatement.  
« A-Ashara? Vous êtes la déesse Ashara? » questionna Shizuru qui n'en revenait pas.  
« Oui, c'est bien moi » répondit la déesse sans se déloger de sa place, « Et tu es dans mon jardin secret, mon sanctuaire »  
La brune regarda tout autour d'elle une nouvelle fois. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte que Natsuki ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Essayant de se relever hâtivement, ses faibles jambes flanchèrent et notre héroïne tomba à genoux. La jeune fille poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses frêles petits bras afin de se redresser.  
« Où est Natsuki? » demanda-t-elle difficilement durant son effort physique.  
« Natsuki? Elle est morte... »  
Retombant sur ses fesses, la brune n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son cœur s'accéléra et devînt de plus en plus douloureux. La respiration de la brune devenait difficile. Ne voulant pas céder trop tôt à la panique, Shizuru se risqua de demande: « Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que Natsuki est morte? »  
« C'est moi qui l'a tuée » répondit froidement Ashara en se caressant les cheveux.  
Notre héroïne sentit la rage monter lentement en elle. L'envie de vengeance était très forte. Et irrémédiablement, comme relié à sa colère, l'aura violette apparut autour de Shizuru, se formant petit à petit en hydre.  
Ashara assistait silencieusement à la scène sans faire un seule geste. Mais derrière son dos, la déesse tenait la même dague qui plus tôt se trouvait sous la gorge de Natsuki.  
Soudain, l'aura meurtrière de la brune se dissipa. Shizuru retomba au sol, affaiblie, mais surtout, essoufflée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se raisonnait: « Je ne peux pas... Pas comme ça... Du calme... Tu sais bien ce qui se passera après si tu t'emportes... »  
La déesse soupira avant d'annoncer: « Ta chérie a sacrifié sa vie pour que je te sauve »  
« Pourquoi? » murmura Shizuru qui se sentait complètement abattue.  
« Pour te sauver du venin qui te rongeait enfant de l'abîme... »  
Levant la tête, la brune ne comprenait pas ce qualificatif qu'elle venait de recevoir. Pourquoi l'appelait-on ainsi?

Se préparant à faire demi-tour, tout le monde montait de nouveau dans la calèche. Shana resta un instant au pied du temple, tournant le regard vers Fenrir. Sachant parfaitement que son protecteur aurait préféré qu'elle reste auprès de lui, la jeune fille devait faire un choix.  
Avec un petit sourire, Shana annonça: « Je pars avec eux, Feny. Je dois réparer mes erreurs »  
Acceptant le choix de sa protégée, la divinité féline la laissa partir sans s'y opposer. Il regarda s'éloigner petit à petit l'une des dernières Kuga qu'il avait vu grandir. Shana rejoignit ses nouveaux alliés.  
Tout le monde était inquiet pour nos deux héroïnes, mais il y avait plus urgent. Comme dernier acte de bonté, Fenrir avait annoncé où se déroulerait l'attaque décisive du prince de l'Obsidian. Il fallait donc partir de ce pas se préparer. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que le prince des ténèbres ne rassemble assez de combattants. Malgré le cœur en peine, nos amis partirent en direction du château du roi afin d'informer ce dernier de leur trouvaille.

« Voilà donc à quoi je suis prédestinée... » conclu Shizuru avec beaucoup de tristesse, « Et par ma faute, Natsuki a... »  
Engouffrant son visage entre ses mains, la brune retenait au possible ses larmes de détresse. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait voulu ne jamais naître. Ainsi, Natsuki ne se serait pas sacrifiée pour elle.  
Soudain, une lumière d'une chaleur douce s'illumina à côté de notre héroïne. Et ce fut Fenrir qui apparut à son tour. Regardant Shizuru, il demanda à Ashara ce qui se passait et surtout, où se trouvait Natsuki. La réponse qu'il entendit ne lui plut guère.  
« Je suis désolée par ma faute, Natsuki... » sanglota notre héroïne confuse.

_Non, ce sont plutôt les caprices d'Ashara qu'il faut blâmer..._

« Comment oses-tu dire cela, Fenrir? J'ai du soigner celle qui peut-être me tuera » répliqua la déesse avec une voix froide.  
Fenrir soupira avant d'essuyer les larmes de Shizuru avec son museau ce qu'Ashara n'apprécia pas beaucoup. Elle se sentait trahie et à la fois, défiée par l'animal divin.

_A-t-elle libéré son pouvoir contre toi? Je pense que non, sinon tu l'aurais déjà tuée._

Intriguée, Shizuru se tourna vers la déesse. Il semblerait que cette dernière avait voulu la tester.  
« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Je voulais simplement avoir la confirmation aux dires de Natsuki qui étaient... »  
« Que je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur... » termina la brune qui connaissait bien son familier.  
Restant un instant silencieuse, Ashara observait de la tête aux pieds l'enfant de l'abîme. Rien ne semblait bien ''méchant'' en elle. La femme blanche proposa finalement: « Et si je te disais que je pouvais faire revivre Natsuki en échange de ta vie? Une vie pour une vie »  
Levant la main pour interrompre Fenrir qui allait dire quelque chose, Ashara attendait la réponse de la brune.  
Sans aucune hésitation, le regard déterminé, notre héroïne répondit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour Natsuki. Sa vie ne semblait plus être utile sans la présence de sa protectrice auprès d'elle. La créatrice du monde s'approcha de sa proie avec sa lame.

Lorsque soudain, l'eau alors calme, se mit à se troubler à et faire des vagues. Tout d'un coup, une tête en sortit. C'était Natsuki qui reprenait son souffle. Et sortant de l'eau en toussant, elle fut rapidement rejointe par la brune.  
« Hé, doucement, Shizuru » soupira la louve qui s'écroula sous le poids de son amie.  
« Natsuki! Natsuki! » sanglota la plus jeune des Fujino contre l'épaule de son familier, « Je croyais t'avoir perdue... »  
Un petit sourire affectueux se dessina sur les lèvres de Natsuki qui caressa doucement la tête de la brune. Une joie immense l'envahissait rien qu'en la voyant éveillée et active. Resserrant son étreinte, la jeune fille savourait l'odeur des cheveux de sa protégée. Une odeur qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de sentir. Quant à Shizuru, pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de son familier était la chose la plus rassurante qui soit pour elle. Enfouissant plus sa tête vers le cou de Natsuki, elle profitait et pleurait l'instant présent.  
Ashara et Fenrir assistèrent à la scène sans faire le moindre commentaire. Respectant le moment d'intimité de nos deux héroïnes.  
« Où étais-tu? » questionna finalement Shizuru entre deux sanglots.  
« Je... »  
« Bon, tu as gagné, Natsuki » concéda Ashara en se tournant vers Fenrir, « Tu savais depuis le début que ces deux petites allaient me faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas? »

_Cela fait un moment que je les observe. Après tout, Natsuki est ma petite protégée..._

« On pourrait savoir de quoi vous parlez? » questionna la louve qui n'aimait pas que l'on parle d'elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

_Dans une semaine, une bataille décisive se fera contre le prince de l'Obsidian. Je les ai prévenus et ils ont décidés de se défendre et de combattre jusqu'à la mort, humain et Cruzaider, avec ou sans nous._

« Je vois... » finit Ashara en se posant sur un rocher, « Ils ont décidés de se débrouiller seuls »  
Grognant dans son coin, la louve essayait de comprendre la situation. Shizuru ne portait pas beaucoup d'importance à la discussion, trop occupée à se faire cajoler par son petit familier adoré.  
« Et bien soit, je veux les voir faire preuve de bravoure et de courage. Ainsi, ils regagneront mon estime » reprit la déesse qui se tourna vers nos deux héroïnes, « Je suis d'accord pour donner un petit coup de pouce, mais cela sera tout »  
Fenrir acquiesça sous l'agacement de sa petite protégée qui continuait à ronchonner de son côté. Que manigançait vraiment ces deux-là?

Le fameux jour tant redouté arriva. Tous les combattants, hommes ou Cruzaiders, s'étaient rassemblés dans les plaines de Célestia, pas loin de la prison. D'après les dires de Fenrir, c'était ici que tout allait commencer et peut-être se finir. Chacun ici, allait combattre non seulement pour sa propre survie, mais aussi pour celle de tous, de leurs proches, de leurs amis et leurs compagnons. S'ils venaient à perdre cette bataille, ce serait la fin de tout ou plutôt, le début de l'enfer.  
Tous les guerriers potentiels devaient venir défendre l'humanité, de famille noble ou non. Tous se devaient de participer pour le bien de leur monde. Et la famille Fujino ne fit pas exception.  
Ayame se trouvait elle aussi, sur le terrain et comme à son habitude, elle ronchonnait: « Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on veuille que ma fille participe à cette guerre sanguinaire! »  
« Oka-San, je sais me défendre et que tu le veuilles ou non, je combattrais pour la paix dans ce monde » répondit Shizuna qui avait la ferme conviction de vouloir donner son maximum pour son monde.  
Kenji souriait, mais intérieurement, la peur le prenait dans ses tripes. Il n'avait pas peur de sa mort, ça non, combattre pour les siens étaient un honneur. Mais pour sa famille, c'était une toute autre histoire. Déjà que depuis la disparition de Shizuru et Natsuki, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ces dernières.  
Tapotant l'épaule de Ike, il regarda les familiers de la famille Fujino: « Protégez les femmes de ma vie, je vous prie »  
Tous acquiescèrent avec motivation. Ils donneront leur vie pour leur maître sans la moindre hésitation. Lorsque le soleil sera au zénith, le prince de l'Obsidian arrivera...  
Un peu plus loin, sur la pointe d'un pic se tenait Ashara et Fenrir. Voyant toute l'armée qui allait se dresser contre le prince des ténèbres, la déesse ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. Discrètement, elle esquissa un sourire. Un sourire que Fenrir n'avait pas admiré depuis des lustres.  
« Le moment venu, elles entreront en jeu » murmura Ashara en croisant les bras, « D'ici là, voyons comment les choses vont se passer. Allez-y mes enfants, montrez-moi que je peux encore croire en vous »

Lorsque midi sonna, le ciel s'assombrit soudainement. Le soleil devenait tout noir. C'était une éclipse solaire. Tout le monde levait la tête afin d'apercevoir l'événement. Mais leur attention se focalisa rapidement sur les quatre portes de l'enfer qui venaient d'apparaître un peu plus loin devant eux.  
« Quatre portes?! » hoqueta Shizuna stupéfaite, « Déjà qu'avec deux, on en finissait pas... »  
« Que tout le monde se tienne prêt! » hurla le roi en levant son épée vers le ciel, « Aujourd'hui, vous ne vous battez pas que pour vous-même, mais pour tous! Pour notre peuple et notre monde! »  
Les soldats hurlèrent tous de motivation après les paroles de leur souverain. Ils étaient prêts à combattre et avaient le moral à bloc.  
Lentement, les portes des ténèbres s'ouvrirent déversant sa fumée obscure dans la plaine. De cette brume, des créatures immondes prenaient formes. Rapidement, des milliers de ces démons apparurent. Face à eux se tenaient plus de deux millions de combattants.  
L'assaut fut lancé dès l'ouverture complète d'un des quatre portails. La charge fut si rapide que la mêlé s'était déjà engagée. La bataille était rude et chacun savait déjà qu'il y aurait de la perte, beaucoup de perte. Petit à petit, de preux combattants tombaient sur le terrain. Et les créatures démoniaques continuaient d'affluer de tous les côtés sans laisser le moindre répit à leurs adversaires.  
Shana changea son apparence en une gigantesque louve écarlate. Elle déferla toute sa puissance sur ses ennemis qui périrent tous sous ses crocs et ses griffes.

_Viles créatures, je n'ai pas encore fini avec vous..._

Après cette déclaration du prince de l'Obsidian, tous ses démons changèrent de forme. Restant immobile un instant sur place pendant leur phase de modelage. Le roi hurla à plein poumon: « Ne les laissez pas utiliser leur plan diabolique! Tuez-les pendant qu'ils sont inactifs! »  
Après ces paroles, il se jeta sur les monstres les plus proche de lui. Les découpant un à un, le seigneur de ces terres s'empressa vers une nouvelle cible. Mais ce dernier ennemi avait fini sa mutation.  
« Impossible... » pensa à haute voix le roi qui se trouvait face à sa défunte femme.  
Mais cette dernière avait un teint plus sombre que la normal, sinon le reste lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Perturbé, l'empereur ne fit aucun geste, hésitant.  
« C'est quoi ce bordel... » grogna Shana lorsqu'elle vit devant elle sa défunte mère.  
Voilà donc le plan diabolique du maître des ténèbres: faire apparaître les êtres chers que l'on avait perdu.

Les troupes humaines et Cruzaiders furent totalement troublées par cette diversion qui avantagea malheureusement le camp adverse. N'osant pas frapper les défunts, plusieurs soldats se firent abattre un à un sans la moindre résistance.  
Reculant lentement, Shana se méfiait du spectre de sa mère. Que faisait-elle ici? Était-ce vraiment elle? La louve rouge n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que la femme s'élança vers elle. Restant en défense, la chef de Rebirth n'osait pas abattre cet adversaire-là. Comment le pourrait-elle d'ailleurs?  
Tous étaient voués à une défaite certaine, si personne ne réagissait.

Soudain, dans ces ténèbres, une lumière blanche aveuglante apparut au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde. S'agrandissant, on pouvait apercevoir que quelque chose en sortait. Rapidement, on distingua un museau, des pattes... C'était un immense loup bleu aux yeux émeraudes qui faisait son entrée. Et sur le dos, se tenait Shizuru qui semblait déjà être entrain d'énoncer une formule magique. Lorsqu'elle termina son incantation, elle projeta dans le ciel une gigantesque boule de lumière. Son éclat paralysa un instant tous les démons se trouvant sur le champs de bataille.  
« Shizuru, Natsuki?! » cria Ayame surprise, mais heureuse.  
L'atterrissage fut fracassant, la louve écrasa plusieurs ennemis lors de sa réception. Prenant une énorme bouffée d'air, Natsuki cracha un terrible hululement. L'onde provoquée par le son terrassa tous les êtres immondes à un kilomètre à la ronde. Shizuru enchaîna de suite après son familier: « Purification de Fenrir! »  
De l'air chaud, tel un tsunami, souffla sur toute la zone de combat. Détruisant l'aspect physique des démons qui reprirent leur forme hideuse, le trouble fut dissipé. S'empressant de réanimé ses escadrons, le roi hurla: « Finissons-en avec ses démons qui osent tromper nos cœurs! »

La bataille reprit son cours. Plus furieux et plus féroce qu'avant, chacun réclamait la vengeance face à la torture qu'ils venaient de subir en revoyant les défunts.  
Shana se faufila rapidement jusqu'à sa sœur: « Natsuki, où étais-tu? »  
« Pas maintenant, Shana! » répondit notre héroïne en arrachant la tête à un de ses ennemis, « Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer! »  
Détruisant elle aussi ses opposants, la chef des Rebirth continua: « Quel est ton plan? Tu as un plan? »  
« Oui, on a un plan... » déclara Natsuki qui se tourna vers son aînée, « C'est notre seule chance de finir avec tout ça »  
« Comment? »  
Sur le dos de la louve des glaces, Shizuru avait invoqué l'arc de lumière. Elle tirait sur ses proie des flèches divines. Puis elle se tourna vers Shana, souriante et annonça: « On va aller en enfer »  
Sans même que la plus âgée des Kuga ne puisse dire un seul mot, sa sœur tournoya sur elle-même, déblayant le terrain.  
« Sur ce, bonne chance! » pria Natsuki avant de partir comme un rhinocéros vers l'une des portes de l'enfer.

_Où comptez-vous aller comme ça?_

Soudain, toute la horde de démon autour de nos héroïnes se tournèrent vers elles avant de se jeter sur ces dernières. Tombant au sol sous le poids de plusieurs centaine de créatures, Natsuki se fit plaquer et Shizuru chuta du haut de son destrier. Mais avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, un gigantesque lion débarqua. De ses griffes acérées, il bouscula tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur la louve, puis il resta près de la brune pour la protéger.  
« Ike... » déclara Shizuru avec un grand sourire, « Merci! »  
Natsuki se releva rapidement en remuant sa tête afin de se remettre d'aplomb. Ike se tourna vers le familier de la brune, constatant l'évolution de cette dernière.  
« Ike, nous allons entrer dans l'une de ces portes » expliqua Shizuru en courant rapidement vers sa monture, « Tenez le coup d'ici que nous finissons notre travail! »  
« Que dîtes-vous? » cria le lion qui vit partir nos deux héroïnes mettre en exécution leur plan, « C'est de la folie! »  
Mais Ike n'eut pas l'occasion de les poursuivre, des assaillants se jetèrent sur lui. Tuant les un après les autres, il se rendit compte que Natsuki et Shizuru étaient bien trop loin désormais.  
Arrivée devant l'un des portails, la louve bleue accéléra le pas avant de s'élancer à l'intérieur. Une fois dedans, ce fut le néant total.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, Natsuki découvrit qu'elle flottait au milieu de nulle part et que mystérieusement, elle avait repris sa forme humaine. Elle avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, c'était le même paysage qui s'offrait à elle, un océan de ténèbres.  
« Shizuru? Shizuru! » hurlait la louve en cherchant son amie.  
Mais en vain, aucune réponse... Essayant de se mouvoir dans cette brume, Natsuki ne savait pas réellement si ses mouvements la faisaient avancer ou pas. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver? Et Shizuru, où se trouvait-elle?  
Soudain, notre héroïne tomba brutalement sur le sol. Un sol qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Se relevant, la jeune fille décida d'entamer la marche vers une destination inconnue.  
Plus le temps passait, moins la louve avait l'impression d'avancer. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle s'avançait dans le vide et toujours rien. Natsuki avait beau hurler et appeler la brune, jamais aucune réponse ne vînt. Prise de colère, elle se mit à courir tête baissée droit devant elle. Mais ce chemin semblait infini...

« Natsuki? » demanda Shizuru qui se trouvait elle aussi, dans les ténèbres de l'abîme.  
Cela faisait aussi un petit moment que la brune se promenait à l'aveuglette, exactement comme Natsuki. Ne perdant pas espoir, la jeune Fujino continua sa route. Elle allait bien un jour arriver quelque part, non?  
Les minutes paraissaient être des heures et des heures, des journées. Perdant totalement la notion du temps, Shizuru commençait à se fatiguer à avancer inutilement ainsi. Gardant son calme, elle décida de s'arrêter un instant et de réfléchir à la situation.  
Plus cela allait, plus la brune croyait qu'elle allait devenir folle dans ce silence pesant. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle se frottait le front d'agacement. Allait-elle finir ainsi? A pourrir au milieu du néant?  
Soudain les paroles de Fenrir avant son départ avec Natsuki lui revînt à l'esprit. Fermant lentement ses yeux, elle répéta mot pour mot ce que la divinité avait dit: « N'oubliez jamais le lien qui vous unit. Ce lien précieux que vous partagez ensemble... »  
Rouvrant hâtivement les paupières, une révélation frappa la brune: « Mais oui! »

« Raaaah! J'en ai marre! » grogna Natsuki qui s'effondra sur le sol.  
Cette dernière avait courue pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Enfin en tout ce qui semblait être une demi-heure par estimation. Totalement essoufflée, elle sentait sa colère prendre le dessus.  
« S'il y avait un mur ici, je le démolirais! » rageait-elle toute seule dans son coin, « Putain, on a pas que ça à faire! »  
Se mettant en boule parterre, Natsuki sentait son moral s'évaporer: « Shizuru, où es-tu..? »  
Soudain, une petite lumière s'approcha de notre héroïne. Ce rayon lumineux s'avéra être un fil d'or vu de plus près. Le lien s'attacha autour du poignet de la jeune fille.  
« Shizuru! »  
Sans plus attendre, Natsuki couru vers l'origine de ce fil d'or, là où se trouvait la brune. Malgré la fatigue, notre héroïne trouvait encore la force de courir à pleine vitesse. Le parcours semblait sans fin, mais ne perdant pas espoir, la louve continuait sans ralentir.  
« Natsuki!!! »  
Levant la tête, surprise, Natsuki se fit plaquer au sol. Le souffle coupé, elle toussa deux ou trois fois avant de reconnaître l'odeur de son assaillante.  
« Shizuru... » soupira-t-elle, soulagée, en resserrant ses bras autour du frêle petit corps de la brune.  
Cette dernière se serra de plus en plus contre sa protectrice. Le sourire aux lèvres, Shizuru savourait l'instant. Avant, la brune avait souvent l'habitude de tomber sur son familier sans avertir. Cela était un petit jeu amusant pour nos deux héroïnes. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ce jeu devenait différent pour elles.  
Levant ses yeux écarlates en face des émeraudes de la louve, Shizuru posa sa main droite contre la joue de son amie. Irrémédiablement attirée par les lèvres de la Cruzaider, la brune l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, passionnément. Ne tardant pas à rendre le baiser à la plus jeune des Fujino, Natsuki prouvait à son tour son amour.

Soudain, tout changea autour de nos deux héroïnes. Les ténèbres se mirent à vaciller et à dévoiler un paysage désert et mort. L'endroit ressemblait à un océan de sable et de pierre sans fin, une mer de désespoir. Le ciel était sombre, à se demander si c'était vraiment le ciel au-dessus de la tête de nos deux amies.  
Un vent terrible souffla dans les cheveux des deux jeunes filles. Par pure précaution, Natsuki se mit devant sa protégée afin de la protéger des jets de sable dans l'air.  
« Où sommes-nous cette fois-ci? » demanda Shizuru en s'agrippant à son familier.  
« Toujours en enfer, apparemment » répondit simplement la louve en scrutant l'horizon, « Je sens une odeur que je connais bien... Celle qui me donne envie de vomir à chaque fois... »  
« Ara? »  
Apparaissant de nulle part, Tomoe montra le bout de son nez avec un rire démoniaque. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, Natsuki pouvait déjà sentir tous ses poils se hérisser. Se tournant vers l'arrivante, la louve se disait qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit certainement pire que l'enfer désormais.  
« Tomoe... » murmura Shizuru qui se tourna vers son ennemie, « Que fais-tu ici? »  
« Shizuru-San, nous pouvons être dans le même camps toutes les deux » annonça la nouvelle venue avec un grand sourire, « Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas vers ton créateur? »  
« Ara? Et pourquoi je ferais ça? » répliqua Shizuru avec un grand sourire, « Je suis bel et bien une enfant d'Ashara »

_Le don que je t'ai offert. Je suis sûr que tu y as pris goût..._

Certaines que le prince de l'Obsidian les observait, nos deux jeunes filles ne furent pas surprises. Elles s'y attendaient, forcément, elles étaient dans le monde des ténèbres.  
Soudain, Nobuo, le père de Tomoe fit à son tour son apparition. Sortant d'une sorte de portail noir qui disparut dès qu'il avait les deux pieds posés sur terre. Sa fille avait certainement du utiliser le même stratagème.  
« Ma chère demoiselle, je crains de devoir me débarrasser de votre petit animal » déclara monsieur Marguerite avec sévérité, « Nous n'avons besoin que de l'enfant de l'abîme »  
Après cette annonce, Nobuo fit apparaître une armada de créature noire. Abaissant son bras, sa petite armée se jetèrent sur nos héroïnes, prêts à tout déchiqueter sur leur passage. Rapidement, Natsuki poussa Shizuru sur le côté. Elle intercepta sans trop de difficulté chacun de ses adversaires avant de les pulvérisés en tas de poussière. Sans plus attendre, la louve se tourna vers ses ennemis de toujours, les Marguerite.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez porté allégeance au prince des ténèbres » déclara Shizuru qui arrêta son familier en lui attrapant la main, « Et je vois encore moins, pourquoi il a accepté vos services! »  
« Tout simplement parce que j'ai su prouver ma valeur » répondit le malfaiteur avec un air fier.  
« Comment un gros lard comme toi pourrait avoir de la valeur? » grogna Natsuki qui se retenait car il semblerait que la brune avait envie de discuter avec les malfaiteurs.  
« Votre valeur? Avec une offrande, je suppose... Qu'avez-vous a gagner dans cette histoire? » reprit la jeune Fujino un peu furieuse.  
Le rire gras de Nobua agaçait visiblement nos deux héroïnes. Mais Shizuru ne lâchait toujours pas la main de son familier. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi de telles personnes cherchaient à faire le mal autour d'eux. Et le pire de tout cela, s'allier avec le mal lui-même.  
Tournant son regard vers son familier, notre héroïne vit que Natsuki ne demandait qu'une chose: que la brune lui laisse régler le compte de ces deux scélérats.  
« Bon, finissons-en, les enfants. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire! » déclara l'homme en levant sa main, prêt à lancer un sort, « Et ne crois pas m'impressionner parce que tu es une descendante des Kuga. J'en avais déjà tué à l'époque! »

Une terrible boule de feu fut projetée dans la direction de nos deux héroïnes. L'explosion fut phénoménale. Le sourire vainqueur, Nobua attendait patiemment que la fumée se dissipe afin d'apercevoir le cadavre de la louve. La poussière de sable disparut petit à petit, dévoilant Natsuki qui se tenait devant sa protégée. Un mur de glace était entrain de fondre devant les pieds de nos deux amies. La louve l'avait fait apparaître en guise de bouclier.  
Le regard assassin, Natsuki fixait le père de Tomoe: « Tu as tué l'un des miens? »  
« Exactement, celle que j'ai tué, avait été une parfaite offrande pour le seigneur de l'Obsidian! » confirma Nobuo avec fierté.  
La rage empoignait l'estomac de la louve qui serrait furieusement le poing. Sa colère était immense, comme si elle la rongeait de l'intérieur. Si notre héroïne pouvait tuer du regard, il était claire que son adversaire serait déjà retrouvé en mille morceaux.  
« Une magnifique louve blanche... » ajouta Monsieur Marguerite qui se savait très agaçant, « D'ailleurs, elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi! »  
Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Natsuki prit subitement sa forme animale en faisant voler quelques poils dans l'air. Elle chargea comme une furie sur son adversaire qui la vit à peine arriver. La louve plaqua le meurtrier sur le sol en grognant sauvagement. Prête à le déchiqueter en miette, la Cruzaider était vraiment hors d'elle.  
Shizuru ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de son familier. Lorsque tout d'un coup, elle se souvint brutalement: « Une louve blanche..! »  
Posant ses mains sur la bouche, la brune venait de se rendre compte que le fameux Cruzaider que Nobuo avait donné en offrande, n'était autre que la louve qu'elle avait vu dans l'esprit de Natsuki, la mère de cette dernière.

Avec une force invisible, Nobuo repoussa son assaillant en le propulsant un mètre plus loin. Mais Natsuki retomba sur ses pattes avant de repartir à la charge. Cette dernière ne se calmera que lorsque le corps de l'assassin jonchera le sol inerte.  
Soudain, Shizuru remarqua que son familier avait une taille de plus en plus impressionnante. La louve faisait désormais plus de trois mètres de haut. Elle n'avait jamais été plus effrayante que maintenant. La brune se surprit à frissonner de peur face à celle qui lui était si douce d'habitude.  
Tomoe, apeurée, restait figée dans son coin sans dire un seul mot. Son père, quant à lui, essayait de ralentir l'animal enragé. Envoyant de multiples sorts sur son adversaire, mais en vain, la louve s'approchait toujours à pleine vitesse vers lui. On aurait dit qu'aucune magie ne soit assez puissante pour affaiblir Natsuki.  
« Mon seigneur, aidez-moi! » supplia Nobuo à son Dieu des ténèbres en se mettant à reculer de frayeur.

_Incapable! Si tu ne peux pas gérer une telle situation, alors meurs..._

Se retrouvant désormais sans soutient, Monsieur Marguerite décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il sortit rapidement une lame de sa poche et se coupa la paume de la main. Les gouttes de sang coulèrent sur le sol. Le liquide d'abord rouge fonça avant de devenir tout noir.  
Levant en suite son regard sur la gigantesque louve bleue qui chargeait dans sa direction, Nobuo savait parfaitement qu'il était peine perdu de l'attaquer de face. Il décida donc de miser sur son côté vicieux.  
Natsuki allait atterrir sur son ennemi lorsqu'elle vit que la flaque noir de sang de ce dernier se transforma en tentacule visqueuse. Notre héroïne aurait voulu ne pas y prêter attention, mais les étranges bras des enfers se dirigèrent directement dans la direction de Shizuru.  
La brune se protégea instinctivement avec ses bras, en fermant ses yeux. Soudain, elle sentit une haleine chaude près d'elle. La respiration était saccadée et douloureuse. Rouvrant ses paupière, la jeune Fujino découvrit avec horreur que son familier était blessé. Natsuki avait voulu protéger sa maîtresse et pour cela, elle se fit transpercer par trois tentacules noires. Deux dans la pattes arrières droites et le dernier dans l'estomac.  
« Natsuki! » paniqua Shizuru qui attrapa la tête de la louve dans ses bras.  
« Je n'ai pas encore fini! » annonça Nobua qui fit encore plus couler le sang de sa main, « Je vais t'offrir un aller simple pour l'enfer! »  
Un terrible vortex se forma juste à côté de celui qui l'avait invoqué. Dans le cercle, on y voyait que le néant. Le trou aspirait avidement l'air. Tomoe s'accrocha à un roche pour ne pas se faire emporter alors que Shizuru était protégée par la grandeur de son familier.  
Les tentacules se retirèrent douloureusement de la chair de notre héroïne avait de s'enrouler autour de la brune. Écrasée par la souffrance, Natsuki s'écroula sur le sol en reprenant sa forme normale. Étant devenue beaucoup plus légère, le corps faible de cette dernière se fit emporter petit à petit vers le vortex. Shizuru était prisonnière des liens noirs et ne pouvait en aucun aider son amie.  
« Tu es fini! » déclara Nobuo se sentant déjà victorieux.

Soudain, un loup noir, apparut de nulle part, se jeta sauvagement sur le père de Tomoe. Il planta ses crocs dans l'épaule gauche de sa proie. Les hurlements de ce dernier réveilla Natsuki qui tourna son regard vers son sauveur.  
« Sasuke..? » murmura-t-elle faiblement, « Mais comment? »  
« Lorsque j'ai passé la porte de l'Obsidian, je me suis retrouvé à errer dans un trou noir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis là » expliqua le frère de la louve sans lâcher sa prise, il parlait par télépathie, « Mais en ressentant ta présence, j'ai su retrouver mon chemin »  
Puis, se tournant vers le vortex, le loup noir semblait déterminé. Natsuki se rendit compte des intentions de son aîné, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.  
« Prend soin de toi, Natsuki »  
Sur ces mots, Sasuke sauta dans le trou noir accompagné par Nobuo dans sa gueule. Un flash aveuglant brilla avant de s'éteindre en dévoilant la disparition des deux protagonistes. Les tentacules avaient disparues en même temps que leur créateur.  
Sans plus attendre, Shizuru rejoignit son familier à terre: « Est-ce que ça va? »  
« Ouais, je crois que ça va... » annonça la louve encore sous le choc.  
Elle venait de perdre pour la deuxième fois, son unique frère. Sentant les larmes venir, Natsuki préféra les retenir car le moment n'était pas encore aux sentiments. La brune se concentra en fermant les yeux, essayant de retrouver la même sensation que toutes les autres fois où elle avait réussi à soigner les blessures de son familier.  
Un vent doux souffla autour de nos deux héroïnes qui ferma les blessures de Natsuki. Heureuse, la plus jeunes des filles Fujino se jeta contre son amie avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Tomoe profita de ce moment inattention pour décider de prendre la fuite. Reculant d'abord lentement, puis en se retournant, elle couru en toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. N'ayant nullement envie de périr contre les ennemis qui avaient terrassés son père, la jeune fille préférait être lâche.

_Où crois-tu aller ainsi..?_

« Ta gueule, toi! Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas ton disciple parce que je t'ai pas fait d'offrande » déclara Tomoe qui se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait fuir nulle part dans cet univers désertique.  
Soudain, des flammes s'ouvrirent sous ses pieds. Hurlant de douleur, Tomoe brûlait par l'enfer. D'abord, ce fut ses cheveux verts qui fut réduits en poussière, puis son corps en entier.  
Nos deux héroïnes assistèrent à la scène, choquées et dégoûtées. Comment le prince de l'Obsidian pouvait-il être aussi cruel?

_Cela suffit! S'il faut tout faire par soi-même!_

La voix du prince des enfers se faisait colérique et menaçant. Nos deux amies devaient désormais combattre ce spectre du mal. Comment allaient-elles combattre un être immatérielle?  
Natsuki se releva en scrutant tout autour d'elle, puis levant sa tête vers le haut: « T'ose même pas montrer ta sale tronche, ordure! »

_Ton insolence est admirable, mais bien inutile..._

Comme la dernière fois, Natsuki se fit attaquer par une force invisible qui la plaqua au sol. Shizuru allait rejoindre son familier lorsque cette dernière lui envoya un regard perçant. Ses yeux semblaient lui demander de reculer. La brune s'exécuta, inquiète.  
La louve se redressa, sourire aux lèvres, elle continua sa provocation: « C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre? »  
Les coups devinrent plus violents et plus puissants. Malgré la douleur, notre héroïne tenait encore debout. La torture continua jusqu'à ce que la louve ne s'écroule sur le sol en tremblant.  
« Natsuki... » murmura Shizuru en serrant son poing, en colère.  
Lentement, une aura violette apparut autour de la brune. Essayant de se maîtriser, la jeune fille soufflait doucement. Il fallait régulariser sa respiration pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Mais cela semblait bien difficile pour Shizuru qui voyait sa bien-aimée souffrir devant ses yeux.

_Immonde créature!_

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça? » répliqua Natsuki avant de faire un vol plané de plus de quatre mètres.  
Retombant sur le dos, elle toussa furieusement en se relevant doucement. Malgré ses forces qui la lâchaient petit à petit, la louve continua son petit jeu: « Viens me le dire en face! »  
Soudain, le regard de cette dernière se tourna vers son amie qui abordait un regard meurtrier. Shizuru commençait à perdre son calme. Elle restait simple spectatrice. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?

_Je vois, tu veux pouvoir me voir avant de mourir? Et bien, soit..._

Plaquant à plusieurs reprises la Cruzaider sur le sol, le prince de l'Obsidian semblait avoir passé à la vitesse supérieur. Les blessures furent telles que Natsuki cracha un peu de sang.  
« Natsuki!! » hurla Shizuru qui n'en pouvait plus de retenir sa rage.  
Les têtes d'hydre firent leur apparition à partir de l'aura de notre héroïne. N'ayant plus aucun contrôle comme la dernière fois, Shizuru avait invoqué cette créature qui ne lui obéissait pas. Tout comme la dernière fois, les hydres enfoncèrent leurs crocs dans la chair de la brune, diffusant leur terrible venin dans le sang de notre héroïne.  
Cette fois-ci, le poison parut plus puissant encore. Lentement, les yeux écarlates de la brune sombra dans la noirceur des ténèbres-même. Le visage alors là souffrant devint impassible, voir sévère.  
« _Bien... _» annonça Shizuru avec une voix étrange.  
Se rapprochant lentement de Natsuki qui se trouvait à terre, la brune donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de cette dernière. Puis un second, un troisième...  
Se faisant passer à tabac par celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la louve comprit immédiatement que le prince de l'Obsidian avait pris le contrôle du corps de Shizuru. Malheureusement, notre héroïne ne pouvait pas se soustraire à faire du mal à la brune. Même si cette dernière n'était pas elle-même.  
L'enfant de l'abîme attrapa son familier par la gorge avant de la soulever. Les pieds de Natsuki ne touchaient même plus le sol. Commençant à manquer d'air, la louve gesticula vainement pour se dégager. Shizuru rapprocha son visage de sa proie et déclara malicieusement: « _Tu voulais pouvoir me voir te tuer, non? Et bien, tu vas te faire tuer par celle que tu aimes, petite idiote _»  
« C'est plutôt toi, l'imbécile! » articula Natsuki qui planta une dague dans le ventre de la brune, « T'étais trop occupé pour te rendre compte que j'ai sorti une arme »

La douleur fit lâcher la pression de la poigne, la louve put redescendre sur le sol. Mais elle garda sa position afin que la lame ne quitte pas la chair de l'enfant de l'abîme. Levant lentement le regard vers Natsuki, Shizuru plissa des yeux: « _Comment peux-tu tuer ta... _»  
Voyant le sourire de la louve, la brune reprit: « _Tu as tout calculé, hein? Non, vous avez tout calculé! _»  
S'écroulant doucement sur le sol, le démon dans le corps de notre héroïne ria au éclat. Comme entrant dans une folie hilarante. Natsuki, perplexe, dévisagea son ennemi.  
« _Pour me tuer, tu as du sacrifier ton être le plus chère _» déclara-t-il avec un sourire victorieux, « _Et qui te dis que tu m'as tuer? Je suis dans le corps de ta bien-aimée, te rappelles-tu? _»  
Retirant la lame, la louve dévoila son arme à son adversaire: « C'est la dague d'Ashara, la lame de la justice. Elle ne tue que ceux qui sont mauvais et épargne ceux qui sont bons »  
La peur se dessina dans les yeux de Shizuru lorsqu'elle vit apparaître derrière l'une des survivantes Kuga, Fenrir et Ashara. Les deux divinités étaient venues assister à la fin du mal.  
« _Quoi que vous diriez ou ferez, le mal sera toujours présent dans le cœur de tous! _» hurla le prince de l'Obsidian avant que Natsuki ne plante la lame dans le cœur de Shizuru.  
On pouvait apercevoir l'aura démoniaque quitter le corps de la brune dans des cris terrifiants. Resserrant sa bien-aimée contre elle, la louve regardait le maître de l'enfer se dissiper dans les airs. Puis, elle se tourna vers les créateurs de l'homme et des Cruzaiders.  
« Et maintenant? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
« Il a raison, le mal sera toujours présent, mais ça sera à vous de gérer cela désormais... » annonça Ashara qui récupéra gentiment sa dague.  
Aucune blessure n'était visible sur le corps de Shizuru qui se réveilla doucement. Heureuse, Natsuki embrassa passionnément cette dernière. Même si la lame de justice n'allait faire aucun mal à la brune, la louve n'aimait pas pour autant en prendre le risque. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

_Il est l'heure maintenant..._

Nos héroïnes se tournèrent vers Fenrir et Ashara qui s'éloignèrent lentement. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Natsuki se releva, inquiète: « Mais où allez-vous? »  
« Nous repartons de là où ne venions. Si un monstre aussi puissant que le prince de l'Obsidian est née, c'est à cause de nous » expliqua la déesse avec un doux sourire.  
« Mais... Sans vous qu'allons-nous devenir? » reprit Shizuru qui se releva à son tour à côté de son familier.  
« Nous avons faillis à notre tâche... » répondit Ashara en caressant la tête de Fenrir, « Mais vous pas... Vous pouvez combattre ce mal »  
Perdues, nos deux héroïnes se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers les divinités. Lentement, Shizuru attrapa la main de sa partenaire de toujours avec un grand sourire. Natsuki rendit un doux regard à son amie avant d'annoncer: « Nous étions au courant de ce qui allait nous attendre à partir du moment qu'on avait décider de passer cette porte de l'enfer, non? »  
Souriante, la brune se jeta dan les bras de sa louve. Satisfaits Fenrir et Ashara entamèrent leur départ.

« Natsuki! Shizuru! » hurlait Shizuna à plein poumon.  
La bataille était terminée désormais. Pour une raison encore inconnue, tous les portails ainsi que les démons disparurent subitement. La guerre était gagnée et cela, tous savaient qu'ils le devaient à nos deux héroïnes. Mais elles manquèrent à l'appel.  
« Natsuki... » sanglota Shana dans son coin.  
Elle ne ressentait pas la présence de sa sœur. Perdant tout espoir, la dernière des Kuga se laissa emporter par ses émotions. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Mais la femme le plus en détresse en ce moment-même fut Ayame Fujino. Blottie dans les bras de son mari, la femme pleurait la perte d'une enfant chère à son cœur. La tristesse d'Ike et de Yumi se fit aussi sentir.  
Tous les proches de Shizuru et de Natsuki sentaient comme un vide dans leur cœur.  
L'éclipse qui noircissait le ciel, se retira petit à petit. Laissant une douce chaleur réchauffer les survivants de cette terrible bataille. Tout le monde leva les yeux vers ce ciel bleu qui les avait tant manqué.  
Tendant ses mains sous les rayons du soleil, Shizuna ressentit une étrange sensation. Cette chaleur ressemblait tellement à celle de Shizuru, sa seule et unique sœur. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle l'avait perdu.  
En colère, Shana frappa un rocher de toutes ses forces, le détruisant en mille morceaux. Soudain, la jeune Cruzaider regarda son poing avec stupeur. Sa puissance animale qu'elle tenait de Fenrir comme tous les autres hommes-bêtes, semblait étrange et familière. Comme si elle pouvait sentir l'aura de Natsuki à travers elle. Comment cela se faisait-il? A bout, Shana s'effondra sur le sol en sanglot.  
Kenji caressait la tête de sa femme, cherchant à consoler la peine de cette dernière et la sienne. Soudain, il leva les yeux, surpris. Rapidement, monsieur Fujino se tourna vers son familier qui eut la même réaction que lui.  
Avec une voix sereine, Ike déclara: « Elles sont parmi nous... »

« Tu es prête? » demanda Natsuki qui tendit sa main vers la brune.  
Shizuru se jeta à la place dans les bras de son ancien familier. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle était heureuse. La louve resserra l'étreinte en embrassant le front de son amie.  
« Bien évidemment que je suis prête... » souffla la brune en refermant ses yeux, « L'éternité à tes côtés, c'est mon paradis »  
Riant doucement, Natsuki attrapa le visage de sa bien-aimée avant d'y déposer un doux baiser. Puis avec un sourire malicieux, elle ajouta: « T'es prête pour leur annoncer la nouvelle? »  
Amusée, Shizuru voulut retenir son éclat de rire, mais ses yeux la trahirent: « Imagine la tête qu'ils vont faire quand on leur dira qu'on est... »  
Posant son front contre son amie, Natsuki finit la phrase: « Des divinités maintenant? Ça fait bizarre, hein? J'espère qu'on perdra pas trop de disciple! Faisons honneur à Fenrir et Ashara qui sont partis à la retraite »  
Nos deux héroïnes éclatèrent de rire avant de s'élancer main dans la main vers la lumière qui les ramèneront dans le monde réel.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fin. Merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic jusqu'à la fin (Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez lu en entière xD)  
Laissez-moi un commentaire pour cette histoire que je me suis démenée à finir, siouplaît ;) Vos avis sont toujours important ^^


End file.
